Naruto's Breakthrough
by The Damocles
Summary: This is not my story, It is originally written by TheKyuubiKid23, but he died, so I'm going to finish it, Naruto left Jiraiya on his training trip, he comes back to Konoha 15 years later. Everyone quickly realizes that the Naruto that left isn't the one that came back. NarutoxYugito and Harem.
1. Ch 1 Coming Home

**Okay, like I said in Ch. 3 of Early Birth, this is NOT MY STORY, this was Kyuubikid23's story. Sadly however, he died before he could finish it and I thought I would finish what he started. The first 2 chapters will not be mine, they are his. So here we go. I don't own Naruto.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Chapter 1

Outside Konoha Gates

Two figures could be seen heading towards Konoha's walls. The first figure was male and stood about 6'2. He had long spiky, sun-kissed blonde hair that went past his neck a little bit. He also had electric blue eyes that were somewhat slitted, like a fox. They showed warmth and happiness in them, he also had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He wore a black muscle shirt that clung to his body as if it were a second skin, while wearing a pair of black, baggy pants that had the leaf insignia on the belt buckle. He wore black, steel-tipped boots. Also, two swords were strapped to his back. This was Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he was returning home after fifteen years.

The second figure was a female that stood at 5'9. She had pale blonde hair that was braided into a single ponytail that went down to her lower back. She had yellowish cat like eyes that showed mirth and seriousness at the same time. She had D breast size, and wore a dark purple shirt with an Anbu chest plate on top, along with Anbu pants and black shinobi sandals. Around her forehead was a Kumo headband that was being held up by a black cloth. She also had a sword strapped to her left side. She was carrying a baby girl that was about a year old. The baby had pale blonde hair like her mother, and her dad's ocean blue eyes that showed pure innocence and happiness. She was wearing a plain dark purple dress. These two girls were Uzumaki Yugito, jinchuriki of the Nibi no nekomatte, and Naruto and hers' daughter Uzumaki Rei.

"I can't believe I'm coming back after all these years." Naruto said as he looked at the gates that were getting closer by the minute. "Oh come on Naruto-kun. It's not that bad, beside, I finally get to see what you're home is like." Yugito said while placing her free hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yeah, I know, but I just get this feeling that I'm going to die when I see baa-chan again." He said while a feeling of dread went down his side.

"How do you think your friends will react when they see we're married?" Yugito asked with some worry evident in her voice, wondering if they would accept her. "Well, I think they will all be shocked, but Neji and Hinata will react the strongest since you're from Kumo and they're Hyuugas, while Sakura will try to kill me for some reason." He said as if it was the most common thing on earth.

"She tries and she's dead!" Yugito said defensively with a fire in her eyes.

Naruto just chuckled at his wife's reaction. He then looked back at the wall's and then thought of something. ' _What's going to happen when I see Ero-sannin? What am I going to say?'_ He then thought back to when he left the old sannin.

* * *

Flashback- 12 years ago

 _"Naruto stop, that's enough for the day." Jiraiya said while walking to his and Naruto's campsite. "Aw! come on Ero-sannin, we haven't even started really training yet." Naruto complained, but he knew it wouldn't work on Jiraiya. "No, that's good for today, besides we're leaving to go back to Konoha tomorrow remember." Jiraiya stated. Naruto just froze when he heard that. It wasn't that he didn't want to go home, but he had barely learned anything on this traveling trip, except for improving his Rasengan and trying to control the Kyuubi's Chakra, which was next to impossible to do when you're constantly fighting against the beast._

 _It was then that Naruto decided to do the most idiotic thing he could think of. He ran over to Jiraiya, who was working on his newest book. "Hey, Ero-sannin! Look!" Naruto said. Jiraiya just hmmed while looking at his student. Naruto then did some hand seals and shouted " **Oiroke no jutsu"** (Sexy Jutsu). And before Jiraiya's very perverted eyes, Naruto transformed into a naked girl that was about 5'6 with D-cupped breasts._

 _Naruto started to do a count down in his head. '_ 3..2..1..blast off' _And just as he predicted, Jiraiya was sent flying into the sky via nosebleed. '_ Sorry Ero-sannin, but I'm not ready to go back yet.' _Naruto thought when he dispelled the jutsu and started to pack his things so that he could leave before Jiraiya woke up and came looking to find him._

* * *

Present Time no Jutsu

Naruto just snickered at remembering when he caught Jiraiya off guard, Yugito, after seeing Naruto's expression, raised a questioning eyebrow while asking "And what are you laughing about hmm?" Naruto just looked at her and started to say "Oh, I was just remembering how I caught Ero-sannin off guard." Yugito just laughed when she heard this, Naruto had told her how he had gotten away from one of the omnipotent Sannin. "I still can't believe how easily you got away." She said while shaking her head.

Naruto just smiled at his wife, then he looked down towards his daughter, who was trying to reach out for him while laying in her mothers arms. "Oh, and how is daddy's little girl doing?" He said while taking Rei from her mother, which got an audible giggle for the baby.

"Hey Yugito-chan, when did the Raikage say he was coming to Konoha again?" Naruto asked while tickling his daughter. "He said he wasn't sure, but he would try to make it for the finals of the Chunnin Exams." Yugito answered then gave her own question towards her husband. "Why do you ask?"

"Huh, oh I was just wondering." He stated while his wife just shrugged.

Ten minutes later and they were stopped by the two guards who were always on gate duty as they had finally reached the village. The two men asked who they were, but when Naruto showed them his papers, they called for some Anbu to escort them to the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower

Tsunade had been having a bad day today. The first thing to go wrong was when she woke up, there was no coffee by her bed like there usually was every day, and this pissed her off a little. Then, when she was on her way to the tower, one of heels on her shoes broke, which caused her to stumble towards the ground like she was in her usual drunken stupor. Then of course, when she finally made it to the tower, there were stacks and stacks of paperwork just waiting for her to complete them. Normally, she would make Shizune do it, but today she had called in sick, forcing the workload onto her boss. Having come to this realization, she needed a drink to help with the stress that had come upon her, but when she opened the cabinet to get some sake, she found the bottle was empty. In fact, ALL of the bottles were empty. So yeah, she was having a pretty shitty day.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. "What is it?" Tsunade growled, getting more angry that she would have to take time away from completing the paperwork to entertain whoever the hell was at her door.

"There are some people here that would like to see you." The anbu called from the other side of the door. "Tell them to fuck off." She said, she had gotten even more grumpy since the person who was asking her to get distracted wasn't even of any importance to the village, at least to her knowledge. "Hokage-sama, I think you'll change your mind once you see who he is." This caused Tsunade to reconsider, especially since there was a small thought almost like a desperate hope for who she thought it might be. "Fine, send them in." She said.

The door began to open, the first to enter was the Anbu who had guided them here, who then bowed along with his partner and they both walked out of the office in a hurry since as soon as Tsunade saw who it was, she she was overfilled with joy at having seeing him once more. "N-Na-Naruto!" She exclaimed. "Hey there baa-chan, long time no see hehe." Naruto said while chuckling at the face Tsunade was making. His chuckling was interrupted since he immediately needed to try and balance himself as he felt 107 pounds slam into him at speed that would make the Hirashin seem slow. Naruto slowly wrapped his arm's around her while she began crying into his chest. Yugito meanwhile just stood by, finding amusement in looking at the scene with a smile on her face while holding a squirming Rei.

When the busty Hokage finally stopped crying, she got off of Naruto and looked up to see Yugito smiling down at her with Rei in her arms. She then briefly remembered that the two had entered with Naruto. Immediately, curiosity was starting to engage her as she asked while wiping her eyes clear of the tears she had shed "Alright, who are you?" Yugito adjusted Rei and lifted her hand up and Tsunade saw that she had a dazzling ring fitting perfectly on her ring finger. "I am Uzumaki Yugito, Naruto's wife." She said with a smile while Naruto walked over and took her right hand and smiled with her.

When Tsunade heard this, she felt like she was about to faint. ' _Naruto's MARRIED!'_ She was screaming inside her head, but then she thought again and realized Naruto hadn't invited anyone to his wedding. Well, no one from Konoha at least. This made the anger she had felt earlier to resurface with a vengeance as she saw Naruto as her little brother.

Tsunade then put on an all too sweet smile that scared the ever living shit out of Naruto, he knew what happened when women smile like that. 'Oh Kami, that's the look Yugito-chan has when she's mad at me.' Naruto thought while freaking out in his mind. "So Naruto, when did you two get married?" Tsunade asked in a tone that matched her smile. Both Naruto and Yugito were sweating on the inside when she asked this. "Well, I was uh... I was actually planning on telling everyone at the same time, so I wouldn't have to keep repeating myself." Naruto said while mentally berating himself for saying that. Yugito just looked at her husband like he was a fucking idiot, which was most of the time.

"Oh, well then let's round up your friends and sensei's shall we." Tsunade said in the same tone. That's when Naruto knew today was going to be a really emotional and long day.

Tsunade sent Anbu to fetch Naruto's friends, sensei's, and Jiraiya. It took about ten minutes since when they heard Naruto was back they all high tailed it to the Hokage's tower. When they got there, they saw a man that looked like the Yondaime and a Kumo kunoichi holding a baby. Most girls, including Kurenai and Anko (Who had been hanging out with Kurenai at the time and decided to come along) blushed and drooled some when they saw the blonde adonis in front of them. This caused Yugito to growl for them to back off. When Neji and Hinata saw the Kumo headband, Hinata stiffened up and Neji began to sneer at Yugito. This caused Naruto to get in front of Yugito and started to show his fangs at him which was an obvious sign telling him to back the fuck up. A cough from Tsunade got everyone to look at her.

"So, I'm assuming you all know why you're here, correct?" She said while looking into everyone's eyes. Just then the pink banshee decided to speak up. "Um, Tsunade-sama, you called us here because you said Naruto was back, but I don't see him." Everyone nodded when Sakura said this, they were still trying to figure out who the other people in the room were. This caused Tsunade, Naruto, and Yugito to face-fault while they all thought the same thing. _'How the hell do they not recognize him/me!'_

Sakura you're a smart girl, and so is everyone else, just look on his face and tell me what you see." Tsunade said, pointing to Naruto, while in disgust that thse people couldn't even tell that there friend had been standing there the whole time.

Everyone then stared intently at the blond haired man while going over a check list in their heads. ' _Okay, wild blond hair, oceanic blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks...WHISKER MARKS!'_ It was then that everyone looked at Naruto with a shocked look on their faces. "Well, it's good to see you guys remember me now you dicks." Naruto said, clearly not happy that they didn't recognize him right off the bat.

Just then a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto looked down to see who it was, only to groan when he saw it was Hinata. _'Oh great, I was hoping she would be over me by the time I came back, this just complicates thing's when I break the news to her.'_ He thought while looking at Yugito, who looked like she was about to break out her swords on the poor Hyuuga heiress. Yugito looked at Naruto, who had a face of pleading for her to get Hinata off of him. She knew it was time to start breaking hearts.

When Hinata recognized Naruto, she thought that her 'true love' had finally returned to her. She had been building up the courage to tell him how she really felt about him and had planned on telling him when he returned to the village. She was going to confess her love for him right then and there. But it seemed that Kami didn't wish for her to confess, because that's when Yugito spoke up. "Um excuse me." Hinata turned her head to the women, a bit irked that the women interrupted her. When she looked into Yugito's eyes, she saw the kunoichi was giving her a death stare while stating "Please get off my husband." Everyone except Naruto and Tsunade had wide eyes and looked at Yugito when she said 'husband.'

Hinata looked at Yugito then up to Naruto with pleading eyes that seemed to be begging him to tell her she was lying. "It's true guys, this is my wife Uzumaki Yugito, and this adorable little thing is my daughter Uzumaki Rei." Naruto said, which caused Hinata's heart to break into pieces. Naruto then used a shunshin to get out of the Hyuugas grasp and end up by his wifes side and took her open hand in his. "So, does anyone have any questions?" Naruto asked, and everyone waited in silence so everything he said could settle and once it did, all hell broke loose.

"When the fuck did you get married!"

"Where have you been this whole time!"

"What's it like to have a kid?"

"Why did you marry a _Kumo_ nin!" (cookie to whoever can figure out who said this)

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade yelled trying to get everyone under control except Hinata, who was still in shock. "Good, now that I have your attention, you are all going to ask one question at a time to Naruto and Yugito. Okay?"Tsunade asked, daring anyone to disagree with her. Getting a nod from everyone, even Rei, who looked scared as hell when she heard Tsunade scream.

"Okay, let's go with team 10 to start off." Tsunade said, trying to figure out what everyone would ask Naruto. "Shikamaru, you go first."

"Troublesome, but here it goes." Shikamaru said, "So, how'd you and Yugito-san here meet."

"Funny you should ask, I was traveling around Kaminari no kuni (Land of Lightning) when I heard an explosion not too far away, so i decided to check it out." He stopped for a second to see if they were paying attention then continued. "So, I looked around abit and I saw two ex-Akatsuki memberes, Hidan and Kakuzu attacking Yugito-chan, so I decided to go in there and help." This got a shout from Jiraiya and Kakashi saying he was a dumbass for trying that. Tsunade shut them up by threatening them to rip their balls off if they didn't shut up.

"Wait you said _ex-_ members, what happened to them." Tsunade asked, not liking her little brother taking on two Akatsuki members. "I activated the Kyuubi's power, it was a tough fight, even with four tails of chakra." Naruto said. "Wait a second, you went four-tails on them? How the hell did you stay in control!" Jiraiya yelled, he didn't care if Tsunade castrated him, he wanted to know how Naruto controlled that much power. "I wasn't in control." Naruto said calmly. "I simply made a deal with Kurama, that's the Kyuubi's name by the way. The deal was Kurama could go ape-shit on them and all she had to do was give me control again once she was done. Once I did gain control again, I thought a war had broken out with all the blood everywhere. And a hole that had a very angry person in it." Naruto said.

Everyone didn't know what to think about Naruto letting the Kyuubi run free. "NARUTO, ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, WHAT IF THE KYUUBI HAD GOTTEN LOOSE, IT WOULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!" Jiraiya yelled, not liking his apprentice letting Kyuubi out to fight with that much power at all. "Awe, shut up Ero-sannin, you don't know Kurama like I do, and besides, she's one of the people that's trained me over the years." Naruto said as if it was the most common thins in the world for the nine-tailed fox to train someone. "Wait, you said _she,_ the Kyuubi is a _she?"_ Tsunade asked. "Yeah, Kurama's a girl, so what? I thought you guys would be jumping for joy hearing the most powerful being in the world is a girl." Naruto said, and in a few seconds. Anko was doing just that while screaming sexist bastards. "Anyways, you said she was one of, who else has trained you?" Jiraiya asked, curious as to what Naruto had been doing for the past 12 years since he had seen him. "I've been trained by the Raikage: A, his brother: Killer Bee, Yugito-chan, The Mizukage: Mei-chan, One of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu(Seven Swordsmen of the Mist): Chojuro, The Kazekage: Gaara, Temari-chan, The Tsuchikage: Oonoki, his granddaughter: Kurotsuchi-chan, and lastly Hanzo the Salamander." (In this story, Hanzo died after training Naruto.)

When everyone heard those names, their jaws hit the ground. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade also had a chill run down their spines when they heard Hanzo and the Tsuchikage's name. "Why would the Tsuchikage train you? That's absurd, he hates Konoha nin." Kakashi said, trying to figure out why all these people would want to train Naruto when he had no skills to be a ninja. "Ah, that's where you are wrong. I'm like the grandson he's always wanted to spoil. I even call him Jiji (Grandfather). While A and Bee are my nii-sans (Older brothers), and I call Chojuro and Gaara my otouto's (Little Brothers). I also used to call Hanzo my tou-san(Father) at one point."

The last one threw most of them for a loop, calling Hanzo the Salamander Tou-san? What type of relationship did he have with that man? Then, Jiraiya asked a question that he knew was going to be treading on some thin ice. "What happened to him Naruto?" He watched as Naruto lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes, making it impossible to see his eyes turn from blue to red.

"He was killed by the Akatsuki leader." He said, that got a few shocked gasps from the Jonin and Sannin. "He did send me a messenger summon before he died. He told me who the leader of the Akatsuki was." That got everyone's attention except Yugito's, since she knew who it was already, she opted to instead look at her husband with worry since this was a very touchy subject for him. "The leader's name is Nagato, he used to be a pupil of yours Jiraiya." Naruto said with as much hate in his voice that made everyone freeze in place. When Jiraiya heard this, he knew that his relationship with Naruto was gone.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm sorry. I thought that he died after I left Ame since I never heard from him or the others." Jiraiya said trying to find the courage to look at Naruto's face. "Well, two of them are alive, the other is a walking corpse." Yugito put a reassuring hand over to his shoulder, which helped Naruto calm down. "Nagato had gone off the deep end and is using his teammates body along with five others to fight for him." Naruto said, trying to prove a point that Jiraiya's ex-student had completely lost his mind.

Everyone couldn't believe it, one of Jiraiya's students was leading an organization that was causing so much grief and suffering in the world. It just didn't make sense, the fourth turned out alright, and Naruto did somewhat. Now they were hearing from Naruto that one of his students was the one orchestrating the damage. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, but could only see a man who had seemed to lose all faith he had in the world. "Okay, that's enough Naruto, look at what you're doing to Jiraiya." Tsunade said with a strict voice. "Oh! I'm far from being done baa-chan." Naruto said with malice in his voice. When Naruto said in a demanding face. "Oh, I'm far from done, you have a question you need to answer right now!" Naruto said in a demanding voice. "Why the FUCK didn't you tell me who my father was!" He yelled while pointing at both sannins. When the two heard that, they knew they were in for it now.

* * *

 **And that's Ch. 1 of the new story, again thank you TheKyuubiKid for this chapter, it's all copy-pasted, but I did edit some parts, Read the original if you want to find out what happens next before I post it.**

 **Updated: This is TheDamocles working on Ch. 15, I have some things to say about some of the reviews I have been reading from you guys. Thank you to all who have been supporting and looking forward to all of my work, but I have noticed that there have been some haters on there. I honestly don't care what you say about my story as long as you've read the _entire_ story. Please, I've been reading reviews that criticize my story, but I answer that later on in the story. So, please if you're gonna hate, read the whole story please. Then criticize as much as you like. That is all.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	2. Ch 2 The Tournament

**This will be the last chapter that the Kyuubikid23 made, after this it's all me, wish me luck that I do good, and if you have any suggestions, PM me or just leave them in reviews. On to Ch. 2**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 The Tournament**

 **Hokage's Office**

Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't believe it, Naruto knew who his Father was. Both Sennin were trying to figure out how, but nothing came to mind. They just couldn't figure out how Naruto knew. "So what do you have to say for yourselves?" Naruto asked, wanting to know why they never told him. "Naruto, you must understand, we were trying to protect you from your fathers enemies." Jiraiya said, trying to calm him down. "You still should have told me, I could have kept a secret." Naruto said, clearly pissed off. "But nooo, you guys had to go and hide it from me for 15 years." He said.

"um, not to interrupt, but who is your father Naruto?" Ino asked, this was definitely gossip material. The other people in the room nodded their heads, also wanting to know who Naruto's dad was.

"Ino, you see that picture of the fourth on the wall, picture him with whisker marks on his cheeks." Naruto said, pointing to his Father's photo. Everyone, except Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Yugito, looked at the photo and pictured him with whisker marks and were surprised when he looked exactly like Naruto.

"Y-You mean, YOUR THE YONDAIME'S SON." Ino exclaimed, this was the second biggest news she had ever heard in her life, the first being when she found out that 'her Sasuke-kun' had gone over to a gay pedo. Naruto nodded, and everyone stared at him in surprise. While looking at Naruto, Kakashi was freaking out, his sensei had son! and his son was NARUTO! That's when Kakashi had a train of thought, ' _I neglected my own sensei's son_ ' Kakashi hung his head in shame. It all made sense now, when he would look at Naruto, he would sometimes see his sensei's image in him. He thought it was just the Demon trying to provoke him, but standing in front of him was his own sensei's on.

Naruto started to speak up again, "So, now that you all know, I'm going to continue berating my supposed 'Godfather'" He said, with a few tick marks on his head. Jiraiya's eyes widened when he said godfather. "Yeah that's right Ero-sennin, I know that you were suppose to take care of me when I was younger." This made the sennin flinch, since he thought that he would never know about that.

"Naruto, how did you know about your father, about Jiraiya, how?, the only people people who knew was us, Sarotobi-sensei, and you dad." Tsunade asked, trying to figure out who leaked the knowledge. "Well, I read the first book and pieced it together about Jiraiya, as for my dad, I was told by a very special person in Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning) about 9 years ago." Naruto said, this caused Tsunade and Jiraiya to think about who they knew from there. Naruto just watched as they tried to figure out who they could have told.

While all this was happening, Hinata kept stealing glances at Naruto, while glaring at Yugito, trying to make her head explode. In her head she was thinking ' _that bitch dares to steal 'my' Naruto-kun, oh we'll see about that!_ ' Then she looked at how happy Rei was in her mothers arms and she lost it. While everyone was focused on Naruto and the sennin's conversation, Hinata went into the back of the room so no one would see her, and took out a kunai.

She then threw the weapon at Rei. ' _If I can't have Naruto's child, no one can_ ' She thought.

Hinata couldn't stop grinning as the weapon was getting closer to it's target. Her grin then changed to surprise when she saw Naruto grab it, while still watching Jiraiya and Tsunade. Hinata turned pale and saw everyone's attention was now on her with wide eyes. She tried to give them one of her timid smiles, trying to act like nothing had happened. It faltered when she saw Naruto's hand pull out a sword. "Wait Naruto, what are you doing!" Tsunade yelled, not liking where this situation was escalating. "I'm going to kill this stalker who just tried to kill my daughter." Naruto said, with malice in his voice.

Neji moved in front of Hinata to protect her. "Get out of the way Neji, she dies now." Naruto hissed, ready to slice her head off. "I can't let you do that Naruto, she's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, It's my job to protect her." Neji stated while getting in his jyuuken pose. "That's okay Neji, Hanabi can take the clan head position instead." Naruto stated calmly, ready for a fight if one broke out. That's when Tsunade took charge again. "Okay, that is enough, both of you calm down NOW!" she said trying to defuse the situation, then she looked at Hinata, who didn't like the attention she was getting and was almost about to faint. "What the hell were you thinking?" Tsunade asked Hinata. Tsunade was trying to figure out why Hinata would attack a baby.

Hinata knew she couldn't lie, Tsunade would easily be able to tell if she was , so she decided to tell them the truth. "That child over there..." Hinata said pointing at Rei. "...Should be MY child not some _kumo_ whore's." Hinata said, saying Kumo with hatred in her voice.

Now a couple of things happened when she finished saying this. Kurenai looked at Hinata in disgust that she would attack a child. Kiba and Shino looked at her in shame, thinking that their teammate has fallen so low. Team 10 looked at her in shock, while Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome Hyuuga's'. Kakashi watched in horror as his sensei's granddaughter was almost killed right in front of him. Sakura thought nothing of it since it had nothing to do with her. Gai, Lee, and Tenten looked at her in disgust since they had trained with the Hyuuga heiress, and here she was, trying to kill their friends daughter. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked ready to rip the pale eyed stalker to shreds. Yugito was beyond pissed off, but was busy trying to calm down a crying Rei. Neji looked at her cousin with a proud expression on his face for her having put the Kumo nin in her place and for trying to kill the Kumo spawn. And lastly, Naruto disappeared in a black flash and reappeared in front of Hinata with his now fuuton covered swords at her throat.

Everyone was shocked that Naruto knew the **Hiraishin**. ' _Where in the hell did he learn that jutsu_!' was what most jonin and both sennin were thinking. "Hinata" Naruto said in a deathly tone. "What did you just call my wife, a whore?" Naruto said, surprising everyone at his death tone. Hinata thought she was looking at the shinigami himself when she looked into his eyes. His once electric blue eyes turned cold blue that held hatred and death. ' _This isn't the Naruto I remember, he would never hurt me, he loved me_ ' (Sure he did)

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now" Naruto said while pushing the blades closer, drawing some blood. "You won't kill me, because I can offer something that she can't." Hinata said while avoiding Naruto's eyes which screamed instant death. "And what is that?" Naruto asked. "True love and happiness" Hinata said with a smile one her face, which instantly faltered when she saw Naruto, Yugito, and even little baby Rei start laughing at her.

"What's so funny about that!" Hinata shouted, not liking that they were laughing at her. "Well, what you said, I already have, and I don't think the other women in my life would accept you." Naruto said. This got even more shocked expressions from everyone. "Wait, do you mean that you're married to other women?" Jiraiya said, clearly wanting info on his apprentices sex life. "Yeah, so what, I need to rebuild my clan anyways, also it's not really my choice on who gets to join." Naruto said. This got a confused look on everyone's faces, while Jiraiya got out his notebook to get info for a new book. "Seeing as most of you are confused, let me explain, If i'm interested in someone, it's not my choice if she gets to join or not, it's Yugito-chans and the other girls job, well mostly Yugito-chans since she is the alpha-female of the girls." Naruto said. Everyone looked at Yugito who had a proud look on her face.

"It's all true, I get to choose if someone joins or not, but I have to talk to the others before I say yes or no." Yugito said. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Jiraiya then put his notebook away and stepped up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I know you want to kill her, but you know that will only cause more problems in the future." Naruto just sighed and put his swords away. Tsunade then spoke up, "That doesn't mean she is off the hook though." She clapped her hands and two anbu popped out of nowhere. One was a female with purple hair wearing a neko (cat) mask, and the other was a man wearing a tora (tiger) mask. "Hey Yugao-chan long time no see." Naruto said while smiling at one of the only people who treated him as a human. "It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." The anbu said with a smile behind her mask. "I want you to take Hinata to a holding cell, then contact her father to meet me later today." Tsunade said, both Anbu said "Hai" and then grabbed Hinata and **Shunshined** away.

Neji saw Hinata get taken away and knew he was going to get his ass chewed out by Hiashi and Hanabi for letting this happen to Hinata. Without any more reason to stay, he bowed to Tsunade and left the room, but not before giving one more glare towards Yugito and Rei, who was in her father's arms, trying to grab his hair and giggling up a storm.

"Well now that that is settled, you said you were married to more women gaki, who else is in this little Harem of yours?" Jiraiya asked the question on all the men's minds with a perverted grin on his face. Sure enough this question got all the guys attention, even Shino's, they were all curious as to who else Naruto was married to.

Naruto just sighed, knowing that Jiraiya was going to be the one to ask that question. He looked up and sweat-dropped at how all the guys were more interested now then what he had to say before. "Fine I'll tell you, I'm also married to Temari-chan, Mei-chan, and Kurotsuchi-chan."

Everyone went wide-eyed when he said Temari's name, and when he said the Mizukage's name and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter's name. Every man, even Gai, Lee, and Shino, got nose-bleeds just thinking of all the positions they could be in. Jiraiya and Kakashi were looking at Naruto as if he was God. Jiraiya then got on his hands and knees and said to Naruto, "Please Naruto-sama, teach me your ways of the player." When he said this, two things happened, first was killing intent was leaked into the room by all of the women in the room, the most coming from Tsunade and Yugito. The second was Yugito and Tsunade raising their fists and punching Jiraiya all the ways to the corner of the village.

Naruto looked at the Jiraiya get launched like a rocket and shook his head in disappointment. He then looked at the group, who were starting to get bored. "Well, what do we do now?" Naruto asked. Tsunade decided to speak up again. "Well I for one would like to know how you found out about your father." Everyone looked at Naruto with a questioning look. "It's not really that hard to figure out, but I'll tell you when the Raikage comes to visit for the Chunnin Exams." Naruto replied. This of course got a gasp from the group. "The Raikage is coming here, to Konoha?" Gai asked excitedly, he had heard of the Raikage's nin-taijutsu, and that man was coming to Konoha. Naruto and Yugito both nodded, along with Rei who was copying her parents, which got a few aw's from the girls.

"I also think that Onoki-jiji, Garra-san, and Mei-chan will be coming here for the finals as well." Naruto said. And for yet another time today, everyone gasped, all five Kage's at one event was unheard of. "How do you know all this Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "I keep in close contact with all of them, well I have to be since I'm related to all of them." Naruto said. Everyone nodded, how would he not keep in contact with his wife, brother-in-law, and grand-father-in-law's. "Oh, and they all wanted me to give this to you." Naruto said, pulling out a scroll and handing it to Tsunade.

Tsunade unrolled the scroll and began to read it. Within seconds her eyes widened and getting wider. "What does it say Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, curious as to what the other Kage's had to say.

"They want to hold a tournament where Jonin level and up shinobi can participate in." Tsunade said. Gai and Lee started to shout about such a youthful challenge and the others just went slack-jawed for the up-teenth time that day. "Why would they want to do that, it seems kind of stupid that they would just reveal their strongest shinobi ever." Tenten asked, wondering what the other countries would get out of it.

"It's actually quite simple really, it's like the Chunnin exams, it's about recognition." Yugito said. Tenten gave her a confused look. Yugito sighed and went into deeper detail. "It means the winning country will get more mission requests from different villages." Tenten gave her an "oh" who finally understood what was going on.

"So Tsunade-sama, are you going to accept the offer?" Shikamaru asked, wondering if Konoha would participate in the tournament. "I think we will, it sounds like it will be fun, plus we can show everyone that Konoha is still the strongest of the Shinobi Nations." Tsunade said. This caused Naruto and Yugito to roll their eyes at the arrogant answer. Naruto still loved Konoha, but he had traveled the world and it seemed that they just weren't as strong as they seemed. A smirk then appeared on Naruto's face, and he started to talk again. "Well, then you better get back in shape baa-chan, can't have rusty old ladies trying to fight now can we?" Naruto said. Tsunade gained a tick on her forehead at this, and Sakura looked like she was going to kill Naruto. "Naruto-baka, don't disrespect Tsunade-sama." the pinkette said, then she tried to smash Naruto's face in, but was stopped when Yugito caught her fist. Tsunade gasped, she knew Sakura was going for a chakra-enhanced punch. "Don't even try to hit my husband." Yugito said with Killer Intent in her voice. She began to tighten her grip on Sakura's fist. Sakura winced from the pain.

"Okay Yugito-chan, I think she gets it, you can let go now." Naruto said. He then placed a hand on her shoulder like she had done for him, and started to rub it. After a few seconds of rubbing, Yugito released Sakura's hand, which now had two broken fingers.

"Anyways, were going to have you and Yugito to spar, to evaluate you and see what rank you deserve, alright Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "Alright baa-chan, but do you think we can have this two or three days from now? we have been on the road for a while, so we would like to settle and rest for a couple of days." Naruto said, while handing Rei back to her mother since his arm was getting tired.

"Fine brat, just be ready for when we call you okay?" Naruto just raised his hands as his answer as he was walking to the door. "Yeah yeah, I got it I got it, but I think you should be ready because..." Naruto said disappearing in a black flash and reappearing right behind her "...You'll never know when I might pop up." He finished laughing at how pale the blonde Hokage became.

Naruto and Yugito left and Tsunade decided to speak up again, "Oh, and just so all of you know, I would get in some practice because I'll be having you guys fight those two." This made all of them pale, if Naruto was half as strong as they expect he was now, they were going to have a lot of trouble. Lee and Gai however, were shouting in joy at yet another youthful challenge. "Alright, everyone leave, I have paperwork that _I have to finish_." Tsunade said to the crowd. Everyone laughed at how she said have to finish. When everyone left, Tsunade turned to her paperwork and was surprised when she saw it had tripled in size. "HOW THE HELL DID IT GET BIGGER!" Tsunade yelled.

* * *

 **And that was ch. 2 everyone, last of the KyuubiKid23's work, now it's all me, I might do another story, but that's for further down the road, probably when I get to ch. 10 of this story, well if you have any suggestions or comments PM me or just leave a review**

 **-TheDamocles.**


	3. Ch 3 Settling

**Again, I don't know Naruto and I never will, God I wish I could just say that for one chapter and be done with it. Leave me any suggestions, or comments. Someone said they want Fuu in the harem, sorry buddy, probably not going to happen, look at my top 5 least favorite pairings. I might need some help with the fight scenes, I won't do a very good job at them since I'm new to writing, so help me if you can please**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Settling**

Naruto and Yugito were heading to his old apartment. Naruto didn't know if the small shack was still standing, or if some angry villagers tore it down years ago, but if it was still up and in the same condition as when Naruto left then he would rather Yugito not see what it looked liked.

When they arrived, Naruto was shocked to see it still standing, but then he turned sad as it was still covered in the graffiti. All along his walls were the words "Demon" or "Abomination" or something else that really helped you feel good and warm inside. It also looked as if nature was trying to claim it as one of them, because it was covered in all kinds of plants. Yugito frowned at seeing this, he had told her that he had a bad childhood, and she had seen some of the villagers give him glares on the way here, but she didn't think it was that bad.

When she was in Kumo, they never treated her this badly, normally they would just glare at her, or talk to her behind her back, and the occasional beating every now and then, but she never had to worry about them coming to her home. Naruto saw his wife's reaction to his apartment and wrapped his arm around her and started to lead her away, "C'mon, let's go to a hotel instead of this place." Naruto said, Yugito shook her head in disagreement. "If you can take 12 years of living like this, I think I can too." She said, she was his wife, and she was going to help shoulder his burden. They turned back around to face the apartment and started to head towards the door. ' _I wonder what the other girls would think, I don't think Temari would be too surprised seeing as her brother grew up very similar to Naruto, but he still had a nice home, Mei grew up during a civil war in her country so she would be used to houses like these, but Kurotsuchi has been treated like royalty since birth, but she never really took to prim and proper and would probably prefer to stay in a house like this than any other house she would be offered_ ' Yugito thought as she and Naruto went inside the house.

The first thing they noticed was that the inside wasn't too different from the outside, meaning that it looked like it was going to fall apart from a wind blow. The floor was covered in dust and had plants littered on the floor. The inside walls also had graffiti on them, which surprised Yugito since that meant that the villagers had actually broken into his house at some point.

"I can't believe they would brake into your house." Yugito said, Naruto took her hand and said, "I can't count how many times that happened, or when I would wake up and I would be in some random alley with bruises and cuts all over my body, I just wish this place was gone, it brings back bad memories." Yugito could understand why Naruto would want this house gone, it would always remind him of the beatings and the horrible words they would say to him. This house would always stand as a memorial of all that stuff. "Why didn't you just destroy this house when you became a ninja?, you would have had enough money to buy a new place" Yugito asked. "Well, If I could have bought a new place, I would've, but I knew that they would overcharged me." Naruto replied to his wife. "Wait, what do you mean could have, you couldn't have gotten a new place to live?" The nibi container said, "It's not that I couldn't have, it's just that, while this place holds a lot of bad memories, It was the only place I could go to that I felt safe, even if they broke in anyway, and Hokage-jiji got this place for me and paid for the rent, I just couldn't bring myself to destroy this place." Naruto said.

Yugito nodded her head in understanding, she knew that the old Hokage was one of the only people nice to Naruto, and probably the first person to ever acknowledge him in his childhood. "If only I was there with you." Yugito said, Naruto looked at her and said "I doesn't matter if you weren't there with me then, you are now, and that's what matters." Naruto said while giving both Yugito and Rei a kiss on the forehead. Rei was sleeping in her mother's arms, but when Naruto kissed her, she started to smile and toss and turn in her mom's arms, as if she knew that it wasn't her Dad's. "She is such a daddy's girl" Yugito said with a smile as she looked down at her daughter, giving the baby to Naruto, who took her in his own arms and she started to settle down. "It's not my fault." Naruto said innocently, "Of course it's your fault, you're the only one who gives her those forehead kisses." Yugito said. Naruto just smiled at his wife and said "Oh, you know you love it when I do that to you too."

Yugito couldn't say anything, she and him both knew what he had said was true, she just loved those forehead kisses he gave her. Yugito then noticed that they had been standing in the same spot in Naruto's old apartment the whole time they talked. "So, do you really want to stay here? I can fix it of course, but it would take a few hours, it will be dark by the time it's finished." Naruto asked his wife, Yugito thought about it and said "Sure, let's stay here, we can go get something to eat and by the time we get back, it should be done right?" Yugito said, Naruto nodded and he did a hand seal that he could do in his sleep and about 25 clones popped up and Naruto gave them some money for tools and paint etc., and they started working on the house while the real Naruto and Yugito and of course Rei, went to a certain place Naruto hadn't been to in fifteen years. Not that that narrows it down.

* * *

"Hey old man, how's it going?" Naruto asked as he set himself down on a seat, putting Rei on his lap, a certain ramen making old man turned around and smiled at the 27 year old man. "Naruto, wow look at you, I haven't seen you in ages, Ayame is going to love this." The Ramen Owner said with the smile still on his face. "Ayame, come over here, you won't believe who's back!" Teuchi called out. "Who is it?" a voice called out from the back, "Come over here and you'll see!, now what would you two like?" Teuchi said, directing the last part to Yugito and Rei, "This is my wife and child Teuchi-san." Naruto said, Ayame came around the corner right as Naruto said that and both ramen workers jaw-dropped. More so for Ayame since she wasn't expecting to see Naruto.

Teuchi put his jaw back in place and brought back the smile he had on his face, only now it was even bigger. "Congratulations then Naruto, and what would be your name miss Uzumaki?" Teuchi asked the blonde haired jinchuriki, "I'm Nii Yugito, well now Uzumaki, still haven't gotten used to being called that, even after all these years, I am a kunoichi from Kumo and jinchuriki of the nibi, and this little girl is Rei, and I believe you are Teuchi and Ayame, Naruto speaks quite highly of you both." Yugito said while pointing at both Ramen-makers. Both people smiled at this, "Well, I'm glad Naruto found someone that understands him." Teuchi said. "So, if your anything like Naruto, I'm guessing were going to run out of ramen today, what will you two be having?" Ayame asked the man and wife. "I'll have my usual." Naruto said. "I'll have the same, let's see if this ramen is better than the ramen stand at Kumo." Yugito said. "Oh, and when we're done, can we get a bowl for Rei here." Naruto said. Teuchi and Ayame nodded and went to go make the ramen.

They came back with the the bowls that the couple asked for. Naruto and Yugito both said thank you and took their first bite/sip. Naruto was just waiting for his wife's reaction, he tried the Kumo ramen and he knew that Teuchi had his ramen beat. Yugito's eyes widened when she took the first sip. "Oh my kami, this is amazing!" Yugito exclaimed, "Now I see why you love this place so much." Yugito said to her husband with a smile on her face.

Five minutes later and the couple now had a stack of ramen bowls on each side of them. Teuchi and Ayame both had wide-eyes as they saw them eat their ramen, they've seen Naruto eat and they weren't surprised at him, but Yugito was eating just as fast as him!

A few minutes later and the Ramen shop had all their large ramen bowls on the bar with Yugito and Naruto. Both jinchuriki finished their last bowl and leaned back a little in their chair. Then Rei looked at her parents with puppy-dog eyes. Naruto saw her look and knew what she wanted. "Hey, can we get her a bowl now please Ayame-chan." Naruto said. Ayame nodded and got her a small bowl and Naruto started feeding his daughter.

Now if Ayame and Teuchi were surprised at Naruto and Yugito eating ramen, they were absolutely shell-shocked when they saw that Rei was eating more ramen than they could. "It seems her stomach is also a bottomless pit, did she get that from you two?" Ayame asked, already knowing the answer. Yugito and Naruto nodded their heads proudly. "She can eat a lot, but it won't show, one of the best gifts we can give her." Yugito said.

After they caught up a bit on what happened on Naruto's trip, the couple payed for their food, which was enough money for Teuchi _and_ Ayame to retire, the clones at Naruto's house dispelled, giving their memories to Naruto.

"The house is ready, you want to head out?" Naruto asked, Yugito thought for a little and shook her head. "Let's take a walk for a bit, I want to see more of the village." Yugito said. And with that Naruto nodded, and they thanked Teuchi and Ayame once more and left the booth.

The small family walked around for a while, with Rei in her mom's arms, just looking at the village, it soon turned to night and then Naruto said, "Let's go to that special place I told you about." Yugito nodded, and Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and **Hiraishined** them to the Hokage monument. It was then that Yugito got the best look at the village, she now understood what Naruto had been talking about. The night sky and all the stars out, with all the lights on in the village, it created a perfect moment for the three of them. "Wow, it's beautiful" Yugito said, as the three of them sat down and the two girls looked out into the village. "Yes, you two sure are." (Smooth) Naruto said as he looked at his wife and child. To Naruto, Yugito and Rei just looked perfect as the lights from the village and night sky seemed to be directed directly at the two girls, which made them look even more beautiful than they already were in his eyes.

Yugito turned her head towards Naruto and saw what he saw to them, all the lights from ground and sky directed towards him. The couple just stared at each other for who knows how long, before they both leaned in and shared one of the most passionate kisses of their marriage. The only time they stopped was when they were out of breath, then they went back to doing it again.

They stopped completely when they noticed Rei had fallen asleep looking out at the city in her mom's arms. They both agreed that they should get home, so they got up as quietly as they could, so to not wake up Rei, and Naruto **Hiraishined** them back to his house.

The clones did a good job fixing the house. It didn't have graffiti on it anymore, and it still had a few plants, but it looked like the clones did that on purpose since they made the house look better. They walked inside, and saw that the hardwood floors were polished and had no plants on it, while the graffiti inside was gone as well. Naruto led Yugito and Rei to the bedroom, and the three of them laid down on the bed. With Naruto on the right, Rei in the middle with a smile on her face, and Yugito on the left. Soon all three blondes fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 3, like I said up above, I won't do a good job once Naruto starts fighting, so someone please help me. Oh and let's have a vote of who will be in the harem, and I'll do my best to add them in there, but look at my list for pairings, I won't do who ever is on the least favorite (Sakura, Fuu, Tsunade, Tenten,). So yeah, PM me for ideas, or just leave a review.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	4. Ch 4 The Fight

**So ch. 4, Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters for a while, I had finals so I was to busy studying to for school to write this. I wont put the vote in for the harem until ch. 8, so you guys have until then. This is my first fight so go easy on me. I don't know how long this story will be, as long as I can make it I guess, well that's not Important, I don't own Naruto and on to the chapter.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, The Fight**

Naruto woke up to one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, other than last night. He looked and saw his wife and daughter facing him, with content smiles on their faces. To Naruto, it made him overflow with happiness to see that he had made someone happy in his life. To grow up with no one other than a demon and the Hokage, plus a very few others who didn't treat him like he was worthless, can really mess you up at such a young age. Naruto decided it was time to get up to make breakfast. He didn't want to wake up the girls, so he made a shadow clone, and then used the **Kawarami (Substitution)** with the clone and dispelled it. Before he left, he gave Rei and Yugito a forehead kiss, and both of their smiles grew wider, and then they started to thrash around, much like Rei did yesterday. ' _This is where she gets it from'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the similarities between the two girls. He held them for a little bit to calm them both down, then left to go make breakfast.

* * *

Yugito woke up to the sound of breakfast being cooked, and saw that her husband was gone, she connected the dots and carefully picked Rei up and walked into the kitchen. She walked in the kitchen and saw that Naruto was making them bacon and eggs, while to anyone else this was a simple dish, but since Naruto and Yugito had to grow up cooking for themeselves, they were amazing at it, so they were able to make them taste amazing.

"Good morning Yugito-chan." Naruto said as heard his wife enter the room. "Morning Naruto-kun." His wife replied. Naruto had just finished the first plate, so he set it up and gave it to his wife to eat. Yugito took her first bite and was immediately in bliss, she just loved how good the food was, so simple, yet he made it taste divine. "hmm, delicious as always Naruto-kun." Yugito said with a smile on her face. "Thank you Yugito-chan, did you sleep well?" Naruto asked.

Before Yugito could answer, there was a knock on the door. With the way everything happened yesterday, Naruto didn't want to answer the door, no matter who it was, he knew he had gone a little too far with Jiraiya and Tsunade, but they never told him about his dad, so he saw that his actions were justified. "Are you going to answer it Naruto?" Yugito asked, she hoped he would, just based off of what he had told her of his old teammates and friends, she knew that he didn't want to lose those bonds just because they saw it as the best way to keep him safe.

Naruto looked at the door and heard another knock, he contemplated answering it, he could see a lot of different scenarios playing out, depending on each person in the room yesterday. It could have been that Tsunade was ready for Naruto and Yugito to fight the Konoha 11, well 10 technically. However, it could be one of his old friends and he didn't want to answer all of the questions that he knew they still had. Another knock broke him out of his thoughts. He decided to just answer and see who it was.

He opened the door and was greeted by a familiar mane of white hair and headband that said "oil" on it. "Hey gaki, can I come in?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto was caught off guard when he saw who it was, Jiraiya was the last person he was expecting. Though, the more he thought about it, he was glad that it was him, he wanted to patch up what happened yesterday. He didn't mean to snap at him like that, but he was still mad about being kept in the dark about his dad, it was still a sore subject for him.

"Sure, come on in."

Jiraiya smiled when he said this, he hoped that Naruto could accept his apology and they could bury the hatchet on this subject. Naruto led him to the couch where he sat down and Naruto and his wife and child sat down on another couch across from it. With Rei on Yugito's lap, copying her parents serious look they were giving the legendary sennin.

"First off, I would like to apologize about not being there for you when you were younger Naruto, and for not telling you about Minato." Jiraiya said. Naruto just waved his hand and said "Don't worry about it Ero-sennin, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I was just mad that's all." Jiraiya exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Well, that's good to hear, I was afraid that you would still be mad." Jiraiya said, "Well, to be honest, I'm still a little mad, but Yugito and the others have been helping me with this." Naruto said, Jiraiya then remembered that Naruto had more than one wife, and he had a little perverted giggle as he got an idea for a new book. Yugito knew what he was thinking and picked Rei up and gave her to Naruto. Then she started making her way to Jiraiya with her fist cocked back.

Jiraiya saw Yugito's fist and her gaze at him and shot up from the couch and started heading to the door.

"WellI'lljustheadoutnow,gladwewereabletoburythehatchetNarutobye." Jiraiya said really fast as he ran out the door, he never stopped running until he saw that he was at the place where he crash landed from the Tsu-gito punch.

Yugito looked at the door with her gaze for a little while before Naruto came and calmed her down. "You alright?" Yugito asked as she turned her head to look at him. She was worried since she knew just how mad he was at Jiraiya and Tsunade, as he showed yesterday, and she knew that it took a lot for him to forgive him. "Yeah, I'll be alright, just as long as they don't bring it up... or Hanzo." Naruto said, Yugito nodded, for a person like Naruto, who would tell you almost everything if you just asked, to be lied to for fifteen years, until he heard it from, at the time, a complete stranger, he felt betrayed at that since he had asked the old Hokage and he always said that he didn't know who they were.

They heard another knock and Naruto walked over and opened the door. He saw the tora Anbu from yesterday standing there.

"The Hokage wishes to see you Naruto-san." The Anbu said, Naruto nodded and was about to close the door when the Anbu spoke up again, "Also, Hinata-san was released from her cell this morning by her father." Naruto frowned at that, it seemed that this was the only village that let people have special treatment because of their family. If this was any other village and they had attempted to kill a child, they would be imprisoned for life or executed, no matter who your family was. Naruto nodded again, and the Anbu bowed and took his leave.

"Who was it?" Yugito asked

"The tora Anbu from yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"He said that baa-chan wants to see us and that _she_ was released earlier this morning, just because her dad is important." Naruto said, not even able to say Hinata's name.

Yugito frowned at that news, knowing full and well who _she_ was, there were only a handful of people that Naruto would _not_ say their name, and she knew that the Hyuuga Heiress joined that list yesterday. Yugito held Rei a little closer, knowing that Hinata would come to confront both of them again. Naruto came up to her and wrapped his arms around them and said "Don't worry, she will have to go through me to get to you two, now come on, we have to get dressed for baa-chan."

* * *

An hour later, the small family was on their way to the Hokage tower. Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt with the fire emblem in the center and flames on the sleeves, like his dad wore on his cloak, with his sword strapped to his back, and he had blue shinobi pants and sandals. Yugito was wearing the standard Kumo jonin outfit, only without the flak jacket, and also had her sword strapped to her back, and also wearing black shinobi pants and sandals like yesterday. Rei was wearing an orange and black dress that her dad had gotten for her.

Yugito was about to walk into the building when she saw Naruto stop and look up. "What are you looking at?" She questioned, Naruto just grinned and said "I always used to go through the window to go and see baa-chan, why stop now?" Yugito just shook her head at her husbands antics and continued to make her way the normal way.

Yugito walked in and Tsunade greeted her and saw Naruto wasn't with her. Already knowing what he was going to do, she reached for one of her many empty bottles of sake in her desk that she kept for just this reason and turned her head and saw the other blonde haired nin coming in through that damned window. "Hey baa-chan" Naruto said with his normal smile. Tsunade then threw the bottle at the nin and saw the blonde disappear in a black flash like yesterday and reappear next to his wife, ' _damn, I forgot he knew the Hirashin.'_ Tsunade thought as Naruto spoke up again, "What did you call us for baa-chan?" he asked, "I called you here because today, you two will be going up against your old teammates Naruto, It will start in about an hour at your old training field." Tsunade said, Naruto and Yugito perked up when she said this, they hadn't had a decent fight for some time, hopefully they would be able to give them a warm-up at least. Naruto nodded his head and asked "Will it be Yugito and I verses them?, or Yugito verses some and me verses the rest?" Tsunade thought about it and answered "You verses the rest, I want them to have some chance at succeeding, though it is slim." Naruto and Yugito both nodded at her statement.

Yugito then asked "Not to be rude, but why so sudden? yesterday you made it sound like the fight would happen in a couple of days."

Tsunade simply said "Well, I planned for it to be in a couple of days, but if you guys are as powerful as I think you are, it shouldn't really be a problem."

Naruto and Yugito nodded and Yugito turned to her husband and asked "What will we do with Rei, sure the fight won't be that long, but who will watch her until it's over?" Naruto looked at his wife and thought about who he knew that could take care of his daughter from this village. He turned to Tsunade and asked "Can you take care of Rei while we get ready and fight baa-chan?" Tsunade nodded her head with a smile and said "Of course I can", though on the inside she was excited to take care of her surrogate granddaughter, even though it was only for a little while.

Naruto and Yugito were glad that they had someone who could look after Rei. If it were Kumo or Kiri or Suna or Iwa, they would have been able to do it easily since they knew and trusted so many people over there, but since Naruto hadn't been in Konoha for 15 years, they didn't know who to trust. They tried to hand Rei over to Tsunade, but since she was stubborn like her parents, she refused to cooperate and thrashed around all over the place.

It took Naruto holding her and kissing her forehead to get her to stay still long enough for the two blondes to hand over their daughter to the blonde Hokage. They then took their leave to head to their apartment to get ready for their warm-up.

* * *

They arrived at Training Ground 7 and saw the Konoha 10 gathered around waiting for them to arrive. They looked around and saw Tsunade holding Rei, and the sensei's of the teams, minus Kakashi since he was running late...again.

Tsunade saw Naruto and Yugito arrive and decided to get this thing started. "Okay, now that your here, lets start this, were going to do Naruto vs Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru, and for Yugito, you will face Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and... _Hinata."_ She said with disgust as she said that last name. She didn't want the Hyuuga here, but after she pleaded with her father to get him to have her come here, he pulled some strings and here she was.

Both parties got ready at different parts of the field, Naruto looked at the guys and started to grin and reach for his sword. He looked over at Yugito and saw she was doing the same thing, and they started doing a silent conversation.

' _Should we go all out for these guys?'_

 _'No, I think we would kill them, lets just stick with kenjutsu.'_

 _'aww!, that's no fun Yugito-chan.'_

'C _ome on Naruto-kun, just use the style bee taught us and we'll have this over in no time.'_

 _'Yeah, but we won't get to have any fun with them.'_

 _'Well, I'm sure that they will want a rematch some day, you can have fun with them then.'_

 _'fine, but can I at least use the Hirashin on them?'_

 _'Sure, go ahead.'_

 _'sweet, good luck Yugito-chan.'_

 _'You too Naruto-kun.'_

They both nodded one last time before they turned their attention back to the crowd and got ready. Yugito looked at Hinata and all she saw was hatred in the Hyuuga's pale eyes. She returned the stare and looked at the others and analyzed them. Sakura she knew from yesterday that she was training under Tsunade, if the punch was any indication, and that if she got hit by one of her punches, she would be done for. As for Ino, as long as she dodged her clans soul-transfer technique, she wouldn't be a threat. Hinata would be difficult since Yugito would be trying to kill the girl, but she might be able to restrain herself just enough to let her live. She didn't know the full extent of Tenten's skills, other that the fact that she was a weapons mistress, she would need to keep an eye on her.

Over on Naruto's side, he was doing the same thing and analyzing his opponents. He knew the tricky ones would be Shikamaru and Shino since they wouldn't just attack him head on like Lee, Neji, and Kiba. He also saw that they were in a huddle formation, an obvious sign that they had come up with a plan. Naruto just decided to wing it and see what happens.

Tsunade saw that both sides were ready and decided to call the match, "Hajime"

And with that the match had started, Both sides immediately saw Naruto and Yugito summon more swords to where they had a total of seven from seals on their arms and put them in different positions on there body. Naruto and Yugito waited on their own sides for them to come at them.

On the boys side, Lee was the first to go and attack Naruto out of excitement, and on Yugito's, Hinata was out of fury. ' _If I beat this bitch, then MY Naruto-kun will see I'm stronger and_ _choose me over her AND this will be my chance to put this kumo whore in her place'_ Hinata thought as she charged toward Yugito.

The others sat back to see what would happen to them. They couldn't even comprehend what happened, They saw Lee/Hinata charging after Naruto/Yugito, then they saw them go into a weird kenjutsu dance that was as unpredictable as Naruto was. They saw them both twirl and leap with their swords still in their positions slicing Lee and Hinata all over the place. Within seconds, Lee had released his leg weights and released his gates, and Hinata was unconscious and bleeding from cuts all over her body.

The others finally regained there wits and Kiba and Akamaru and Neji charged toward Naruto to help out Lee, while Shikamaru and Shino stayed in the back to provide support.

Sakura charged to Hinata's body to heal her while Ino and Tenten went to Yugito to keep her busy, Tenten released a sword from her scroll and charged at Yugito, Ino missed with her **Shintenshin no Jutsu** and would be unconscious for a couple of minutes, and Tenten was having trouble blocking all of Yugito's attacks. Sakura was finally able to make Hinata get up and together they both went to attack Yugito again. When Yugito saw that Hinata was getting up, she let loose more killer intent and put more force on her attacks on Tenten, the bun-haired kunoichi wasn't able to keep up with this new strength and ended up with cuts all over her.

Sakura and Hinata saw Tenten fall to the ground unconscious and paused a second to think over there next attack, while Yugito stopped her dance to get a breather, even though she wasn't even winded. Sakura saw that the swords were in loose positions on her body and one well aimed kunai might be able to knock them out of place long enough for her to stumble out of her dance, giving them a chance to strike. She whispered her plan to Hinata who nodded her head, the plan was for Hinata to attack and get Yugito to do her dance and get in a rhythm again, then she would leap back to allow Sakura to throw the kunai and they would both dive in to finish her off.

Yugito saw them whispering to each other and decided to see what plan they cooked up, she got back into her stance when she saw the Hyuuga coming at her. She resumed her dance when the girl attacked her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sakura standing there with a kunai in hand looking at one sword carefully, she knew what she was doing and this had happened to her before, so she let one of her attacks go slower as to let Sakura throw her kunai at the sword.

Sakura was watching carefully for her best opening for her attack, but since the style was so unpredictable, she was having trouble keeping track of the sword she was going to hit. Then she saw Yugito slow down just enough for her to throw it and yelled "NOW HINATA!" and the blue haired girl grew a smile on her face and she leaped back while the kunai raced ahead of her and hit Yugito's sword.

That smile then grew to a face of shock when she saw Yugito grab the falling sword without even missing a beat, and resuming her dance at full speed toward the two Kunoichi. Both Sakura and Hinata were unprepared and had already dashed their way toward Yugito for the last part of their plan so they couldn't stop themselves. They were then met in a world filled with pain and were on the ground and Hinata in need of extreme medical attention. Yugito grew a smile on her face as she sealed her swords and put the main one back in it's sheath.

* * *

Things were going just as smoothly for Naruto since Shikamaru couldn't think of a plan since he was Naruto's main and last target.

The plan was for Kiba and Neji and Lee to get Naruto and wear him down, while Choji was with Shikimaru and Shino as a bodyguard, so Shino would get him with his bugs and then Shikamaru would get him with his **Kagemane no jutsu** and Naruto would be too tired to fight back so they win. The plan failed as soon as Naruto used the **Hiraishin** right in the middle of his dance and reappeared next to Shino and Choji and took them both out effortlessly and returned to his spot and was able to get Kiba and Akamaru out of the way since they were in shock of what happened.

Shikamaru cursed since without Shino, the plan would surely fail. He turned his attention back to Naruto and saw that Lee had to end his gates and was passed out from the strain and Neji was resisting Naruto's dance by using his **Kaiten,** but he couldn't keep it up and ran out of chakra and was soon sliced up by Naruto.

In a last effort, Shikamaru tried using his **Kagemane no jutsu** on Naruto, but the blonde haired nin just **Hirashinned** next to Shikamaru and chased after the Nara member. Shikamaru knew that he was done for, and he couldn't surrender this time since Tsunade told him he couldn't, else he would have done it as soon as the match started.

Knowing that it was futile, he just stopped running to face Naruto's dance of death. To his surprise, he saw Naruto stop as well, he was about to ask why when Naruto **hirashinned** again and appeared behind the Nara and knocked him out painlessly.

And with that, Naruto sealed and sheathed his swords and walked over to his smiling wife and wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at Tsunade.

* * *

To say that Tsunade was shocked would be an understatement, she just couldn't believe that Naruto and Yugito could defeat them that fast. She thought that even though Naruto had gotten stronger, he would still have some trouble facing the best Jonin (Yeah, their all Jonin now) Konoha had to offer. Then she remembered that _this_ Naruto was trained by four out of five Kage, _and_ by two jinchuriki, _and_ by Hanzo, and that wasn't even all of them. Then she had another thought, ' _they didn't even use any jutsu other than the **Hirashin,** how much faster would the fight have been, I guess i'll find out during the tournament, wait, I'm going into the tournament...damn' _She was broken by her thoughts when she saw Naruto look at her. Finding her voice, she regained her posture and readjusted Rei on her hip and said "Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Yugito."

Naruto and Yugito smiled and walked over to Rei and picked her off the blonde Kage, "What now baa-chan?" Yugito asked, this made Tsunade angry, it was bad enough that Naruto called her that, now Yugito. "Well now, me and the jonin will decide what rank you two will get." Tsunade said motioning the other jonin over, who were still in shock over what happened, especially Kakashi, who had arrived when Lee released the gates at the beginning. Kakashi then thought of what might have happened if he had trained Naruto instead of Sasuke during the Chunnin Exams, or at least taught him something other than the tree-walking technique. Getting over the shock the jonin gathered around the busty Hokage and Kurenai said what everyone was thinking, "Is this even a matter of discussion, their easily jonin level." everyone nodded at this and then sweatdropped when Gai shouted, "YES, THERE YOUTH SHINES AS BRIGHT AS MINE!"

Hearing no one offer an argument at what she said, Tsunade dismissed them and returned her attention towards the small family. "Well, after one spoken sentence, we have decided that you two will be jonin. Stop by my office tomorrow to get your flak jacket" Tsunade said causing Yugito and Naruto to smile, which caused Rei to smile since she was still copying her parents. "That's great, thanks baa-chan" Yugito and Naruto said at the same time, "Um, I would like to point out that if they don't get medical attention, they will bleed out baa-chan, well except Lee and Shikamaru." Naruto said pointing to the unconscious Konoha 10 as they made their leave. Tsunade then rushed off to heal them and saw that they weren't kidding, these wounds, if left unchecked, would have been fatal. She healed them all and made her way to Hinata. Oh how she wanted to just leave her there, but she wasn't worth all of the paperwork she would have to fill out because of her death. Not to mention what her father would do once he found out.

* * *

Naruto, Yugito, and Rei, who was in her mothers arms, were on their way home when they were stopped by Kakashi, the one eyed men eyed Naruto with what looked like regret in his eyes and said "I would like to apologize Naruto, I shouldn't have given Sasuke special treatment during the Chunnin Exams." Naruto stared at Kakashi and said "It's okay Kakashi-sensei, if you hadn't trained Sasuke-teme, I wouldn't have met Ero-sennin, and if I hadn't met Ero-sennin I wouldn't have married Yugito-chan or any of my other wives." Naruto said with a smile, Kakashi was relieved by his news and got a small nose-bleed as he remembered who Naruto's other wives were, then gave Naruto and Yugito one of his eye smiles, then said "Well, that was a good fight earlier you two, I would like to face you both in the future." Naruto and Yugito nodded, "Yeah, that would be fun, You'll have a chance to at the tournament Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, Kakashi nodded and said "Yeah that's true, well I gotta go guys see ya" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The small family continued to make their way toward the old apartment when Naruto said that they should get something to eat since it was getting late. Yugito agreed and they both started heading towards Ichiraku's. After devouring their ramen like yesterday, they saw it was night and made their way home again.

Once they made it to Naruto's apartment, they saw that someone had put more graffiti on the wall again. It read "Go and take your Whore and Spawn with you Demon." Yugito frowned at the letters and looked towards her husband to find him trying to hold his anger back. Naruto didn't care what they said about him, but if someone, anyone, ever said anything about the ones he considered precious to him, he would destroy them.

Yugito took his hand and squeezed it to comfort him, and saw that some of the anger in his eyes left. Rei looked at her father and saw that he was upset about something, she started to squirm in her mothers arms trying to get free. Yugito gave Rei to Naruto and Rei then hugged her father with everything she had. Naruto just widened his eyes at his daughter and then embraced her with all he had, Yugito looked into her husbands eyes and all she saw was love. Love for her, and for his daughter.

Naruto squeezed Yugito's hand to get her to follow him into the house, with Rei still hugging him. The family walked into the house, and they all laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

In Otogakure (Hidden Sound village) Orochimaru was pondering over the news his spy had just delivered. ' _So Konoha is having a tournament with all the hidden ninja villages, If I can_ convince _them to let us join, this will be the perfect chance to see how much Sasuke has improved, if he has improved enough, his eyes will be mine at last. It's still a shame I had to kill Kabuto to buy more time, but there was nobody else perfect enough'_ He thought with that pedophile grin on his face.

"What did you call me for Orochimaru?" A voice called out. "My spy has just delivered me interesting news Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

"What news?"

"It's about Konoha, apparently, they are having a tournament for jonin level or higher shinobi, and are inviting all of the hidden villages to bring their ninjas, and if I can get them to let us join, you will be participating in it."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the news, if he won this tournament, then he would definitely have enough power to defeat Itachi. Maybe if he was lucky, he could find and kill Naruto to get the mangekyo, "When is this happening?" He asked. "They don't have a set date yet, but it will be soon." "Very well." Sasuke said as he walked out of the dark room.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for ch. 4, what did you think, give me some Ideas you guys have, and remember to vote for the harem. And again, sorry for the wait. Hope this made up for it. And thanks for the 100 follows, hope I can make it to 200.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	5. Ch 5 Visitors

**Again, I don't own Naruto. Tell me what ideas you guys have for the story, i'll give you guys an update on the harem vote next chapter. Comment or review please and follow. Now on with the chapter.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch. 5 Visitors

Naruto and Yugito both woke up at the same time and saw that Rei was still asleep and was clinging to her father with the same intensity as she had last night. Both parents got a smile on their face at their child's antics. Naruto carefully got out of bed and set Rei back down so he could go make breakfast. Yugito got up also and followed her husband to the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later and the family were eating a quick breakfast since they had to go see Tsunade about their jonin vests. Since it was a quick breakfast, the family was eating ramen in a cup to save time. It was then that Yugito asked Naruto the question that she had been wondering about for a while now.

"You still haven't told Tsunade or Jiraiya about why you came back to the village Naruto-kun." She said. "I know, I'm just having a hard time trusting them with this, I will though, you have my word." He lied. Yugito saw through the lie, if he _was_ having a hard time trusting them, he wouldn't have let Tsunade watch over Rei, but she calmed that he gave her his word, that was a guarantee to her, since, for as long as she had known him, he always kept his word. It was his nindo (Ninja Way) after all.

The family ate in silence after that. When they were done, they got dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and Naruto **hirashinned** them to the outside of the entrance to the Hokage's Tower and all three of them came in through the window to surprise Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade's Office

Tsunade was working on the bane of her existence that she was sure would end her on day.

Paperwork.

It had even gotten worse when the other villages had gotten word that Konoha had joined the tournament and they were all sending messages about when and where. What shocked her is that all of this happened within 2 days of her reply. She almost felt bad for the birds that have to deliver these messages, then she remembered that they deliver more paperwork for her, and that pity turned into a burning desire to watch all of them burn along with the paperwork on her desk. She was interrupted from her work when she heard two voices scream out in unison "GOOD MORNING BAA-CHAN."

Instinctively she reached for her empty sake bottles and chucked three different bottles like they were shuriken at the intruders. She then saw a cloud of black smoke appear and the figures disappear from the window sill and to the front of her desk. Tsunade sighed and frowned, knowing who they were and also knowing that she would never escape that nickname.

"You know, you should stop throwing sake bottles at us baa-chan, you could hit someone." Naruto said with a smirk, almost as if it was on cue, they heard a shattering sound and a scream out in pain. Tsunade just ignored the cry in pain, since it wasn't the first time that had happened, and decided to get to the matter at hand.

"Here gaki, take your jonin vest and leave, and Yugito, here, take your headband as well." She said while throwing them their vests and Yugito her headband. The family said thanks and headed for the door. Naruto then turned and asked "Is there any news regarding the tournament baa-chan?"

Tsunade nodded and said "Yes there is gaki, we have decided that it will take place a month after the Chunnin Exams, and since we're holding the Chunnin Exams, we have also decided to hold it here as well, right now though, we are deciding the rules we will be having." Naruto and Yugito nodded at that, it only made sense they would hold both events, and of course they would need rules for an event like this.

Shizune then came through the door with four scrolls in her hand and gave them to Tsunade. Tsunade opened all three and began to read them. "What is it baa-chan?" Yugito asked, which gave Tsunade a tick on her forehead, "Well gaki-ess, these are just scrolls saying that the each Kage will be attending the Chunnin Exams like you both said, it also says that Gaara will be spending the next two weeks here and is already on his way, along with his bodyguards." Ignoring Tsunade's bad nickname for Yugito, the couple looked shocked that Gaara, would spend the next two weeks away from his own village, plus how long it would take for the Chunnin Exams. But it also meant that Naruto would get to spend some time with his in-laws and wife since he knew that Kankuro and Temari were his bodyguards.

"Does it say when they'll get here baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded and looked at the scroll and said, "No, just that he'll get there sometime for the last exam." Naruto and Yugito nodded. Yugito then saw that now would be the perfect time to tell Tsunade, so she looked over to her husband and checked him in the shoulder, he looked at her and she gave him a face that said ' _tell her right NOW!'_

Naruto sighed as he knew that Yugito saw through his lie earlier, it wasn't that he didn't trust Tsunade it was just that with what he was planning on doing, it would mean leaving for good. He looked at Tsunade and said "baa-chan, I think it's time that I told you why I came back to the village." Tsunade rose her eyebrow at this, she had also been wondering this as well. It seemed as though he had a perfect life in the other villages, so why come back to the village that neglected and ostracized him for years. "I'm listening gaki."

* * *

One Jaw Dropping Explanation Later

Tsunade jaw was on the floor at what Naruto just told her. "Naruto, you do realize that this will take a long time, correct." Tsunade said. Naruto just shrugged and said "I've already done the first part with Rei simply being here, and this is the last village that I need in order to start the second."

"But what your planning, how do you know that the other ninja villages won't just attack again?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well, it was Mei-chan's idea, so Kiri agrees to it, and I traveled to Suna and Iwa and kumo and I got there consent, so all I need is yours. baa-chan."

"But Naruto, your talking about resurrecting an ENTIRE clan AND it's village, that's something that doesn't happen in a day, you'll be my age by the time your done."

"You make it sound like you don't want the Uzumaki clan to be reborn baa-chan!" Naruto said, his voice raising from frustration a the conversation.

"No, I would just rather you start your plan in a safe village, then once it's bloomed again, _then_ you could go back and take your homeland, not just start rebuilding right away!" Tsunade boomed, her voice also raising from frustration

"BUT THE PROBLEM WITH THAT IS, IF WE DO THAT, THEN MY FAMILY AND I WOULD BE TOO OLD BY THE TIME MY CLAN IS READY, AND THE VILLAGE ITSELF WOULDN'T BE DONE, SO BY THE TIME MY VILLAGE IS READY I WOULD BE OLDER THAN YOU BAA-CHAN" Naruto finally snapped.

"YOU'LL BE OLD BY THE TIME YOU'RE DONE WITH THIS GAKI!"

Naruto and Tsunade were getting frustrated at how the argument was going. Especially Naruto since he didn't think it would take this long to persuade Tsunade. Then he thought about what it would be like in her situation and came to the reason Tsunade didn't want him to do this.

"This isn't about my plan is it?" Naruto said.

"OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT THE DAMN PLAN GAKI, WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE ABOUT!?"

"This is about me changing my dream of becoming Hokage, isn't it?"

Tsunade stopped at that, all her rage just left her, replaced by sadness. He was right of course, She knew that she wasn't getting any younger and that she couldn't keep doing this forever, then when Naruto came back and she learned that he knew of his parentage and was trained by Hanzo and could do the Hirashin, she thought that she had found her successor to the village, she thought that he would love that, he had been spouting that for years, but now she was finding out that he was planning on leaving again to rebuild Uzushiogakure (Hidden Eddy Village) and this time he wouldn't be coming back. Tears flooded her eyes as she was thinking about it all.

Naruto saw his mother figure change her expression from furious to saddened and walked over and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's alright baa-chan, it'll be alright." He said, not knowing what to say in this situation. Tsunade looked up from her desk and looked at him and said, "What about all you said Naruto, you chanted that you would become Hokage someday, what happened to that?"

"I still dream about being a Kage, I've just changed villages is all, and hey, Uzushiogakure and Konoha were allies for years right? Why not have the same relationship now?"Naruto said, Tsunade looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that this wasn't easy for him either, he didn't want to have to leave all the people he knew here and possibly never see them again, but he was just doing what he thought best for his clan.

"And it's not like we will be leaving tomorrow, we will be staying for the next three months at the least if the tournament is a month after the Chunnin Exams like you say." Yugito said. This helped Tsunade since what the former Kumo nin said was true, Naruto and his wife wouldn't be leaving for a while. She pulled herself together enough to where she could look up from her desk.

"Plus, I could still visit from time to time, I mean, Gaara is a Kage and he's on his way here right now, I could do the same." Naruto said, Tsunade nodded her head a little at that. "It's still going to take a long time though Naruto." She replied. "Yeah, but if that's the price I'm going to pay to rebuild the Uzumaki clan to it's former glory, then it's a price I'm willing to pay." Naruto said. Tsunade smirked a little at that, he was still being as stubborn as he was when he said he was going to be Hokage. There was still one question on her mind though. "Why did you two then take the test yesterday?" She asked, "We did this because now, I'm a jonin of every Hidden Ninja Village, showing that all ninja villages agree, and Yugito did this because the Raikage saw this as a way to mend the rift between Kumo and Konoha." Naruto said as he reached into in shuriken pouch and pulled out 5 headbands. Tsunade looked and saw the Hourglass of Suna, the Boulders of Iwa, the Clouds of Kumo, and the Mist Marks of Kiri, but what shocked her were the Rain Marks of Ame, showing yet again, his connection to Hanzo. She then saw that Naruto was dead serious about his plan and she saw that he already had a good start on it by making peace with all ninja villages. "Well then, I only have one thing to say then." She said.

"Good Luck Gaki."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, two men were conversing, one was sitting with the daimyo robes on him and a cup of tea in his hand. This man was known as Ryusei, the Daimyo of Otogakure, while the other was wearing the Oto Uniform (Guess Who) and seated with one arm resting on his raised leg. This man is known far and wide as one of the sennin, Orochimaru.

"I implore you to reconsider Ryusei-san."

"No Orochimaru, this plan of yours is almost as ridiculous as your other one to destroy the leaf, and I only agreed to that one because we had Suna on our side."

"This is nothing like my old plan Ryusei, I'm not saying we destroy the leaf, all I ask is that you send a message to Konoha asking if we can join their tournament, that's all."

"Even If I was willing, what's in it for me?"

"Well, this tournament is like the Chunnin Exams, so if we win, more missions and more money for us."

"(sip) Keep talking."

"This is also an opportunity for us to show our real strength as a hidden village."

"You said that for the Chunnin Exams, and only one of our ninja made it to the third round, and he was killed before he even fought."

"True, but I have been training one ninja for fifteen years straight now, and I believe this will determine if he is ready or not."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Let us not go into details."

"Well, can I ask this, why would the leaf village agree to us going into the tournament after we attacked them?"

"They'll let us join because it is said that any ninja village can join, if they are going to let Iwa and Kumo join, they have no choice but to allow us to join."

"Fine, I'll send this letter of yours, but that ninja Orochimaru, he better win."

"ku ku ku, oh he will win all right, I can guarantee it." Orochimaru said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto and Yugito were currently sparring each other at the same training grounds as the day before, training ground 7. They had left the Hokage Mansion after Tsunade wished them luck and then they talked for a little bit to see who could look after Rei since Tsunade seemed too distraught to do so. They had trouble finding someone since they were either injured or they were on missions. Naruto suggested Jiraiya and Yugito reluctantly agreed. So they headed towards where he stays and asked him.

Jiraiya agreed and muttered something about using her to pick up girls. Yugito then threatened Jiraiya that if he does anything even slightly perverted she would unleash the nibi on him. Jiraiya, already having experienced Naruto's bijuu chakra, nodded his head with a scared look on his face. After that, Naruto and Yugito headed towards the training grounds and trained and trained.

They decided to stop 5 hours later and looked at the training ground, or what was left of it. What was once an open field with grass was now a desolate wasteland with craters all over it. Naruto and Yugito decided to go and get lunch at Ichirakus and were on their way when Naruto saw the Memorial Stone. He and walked over to it with Yugito following him. "What is this?" She asked.

"It's a memorial to all the ninja who have been killed in action." Naruto replied. Yugito nodded in understanding and saw Naruto's eyes looking all over the stone, looking for something. His eyes finally stopped at one point of the stone, she looked over and all she saw was a plain part of the stone, no names or anything. Naruto knelt down and took out a kunai and started carving a name onto it. When he was done, Yugito put her hand on his back as he stood up again grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the training grounds and towards Ichiraku's, leaving the new name on the stone.

Hanzo.

The couple did the same thing for 3 days. Train, eat, train, pick up Rei from Jiraiya and hit him for doing something perverted, and sleep. Now though, they were waiting at the gate for Gaara and his brother and sister to arrive. Standing at the gate, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the memory of when he asked Kankuro and Gaara for their blessing right before he was going to ask Temari to marry him.

* * *

Flashback- 3 years ago

 _Naruto and Gaara were all panting as they finished their little spar, while Kankuro was waking up from being knocked out. It had been Naruto vs Kankuro and Gaara, and Naruto had only won because he had used his **Hirashin** to get to Kankuro first and then proceed to Gaara, which turned to who had better control of their bijuu, with Gaara almost going full one tails and Naruto going 4 tails. Normally, Naruto wouldn't need to use this much power, but putting Gaara and Shukaku on his home turf with plenty of sand for them to use however they saw fit, he had no other choice. The only reason Gaara hadn't gone full beast mode was because the beast didn't want to come out and face the Kyuubi, already knowing it would lose even on it's home turf._

 _"That was a good spar Gaara, your getting better with your sand fist style." Naruto said. Gaara had developed his signature taijutsu style because he realized that he only used his ninjutsu in battles which caused him to lose chakra very quickly, so his style revolved around the sand that protected him, he would throw a punch or kick and while the enemy would block it, he would make the sand form a fist and punch inside their guard. Thus earning it's name the Sand Fist Style._

 _"Yes, indeed Naruto, but I could tell that you were preoccupied with something, what was it?" The one tailed container asked. Naruto could tell Gaara noticed his thoughts during the fight were elsewhere. "You sure Gaara? the Squirt seemed just fine to me." Kankuro said as he rubbed the part of his head Naruto hit._

 _"That was actually something I wanted to talk to you guys about, it's about Temari-chan." Naruto said, causing both sand-siblings to tense up in defense for their sister. Naruto could already feel sand coiling up around him. "Choose your words carefully Naruto." Gaara warned. "Yeah, is our sister not good enough for you anymore Naruto?" Kankuro said. "No, nothing like that, in fact, it's quite the opposite, I feel the same as when I asked Yugito-chan and Mei-chan to marry me, and I feel that it's about time I did the same to Temari-chan." Naruto said. This caused Gaara's and Kankuro's eyes to widen as they heard that. "What are you saying Naruto?" Gaara said. "I'm asking for your guys blessing of course." Naruto said with a smile on his face.  
_

 _Kankuro looked at Gaara and they both had a silent conversation about whether the blond currently encased in sand was worthy of their sister. The silent conversation ended when Naruto saw Gaara send Kankuro the same look he gave him when he was psychotic and threatened to kill him. Kankuro backed up with his hands in the air. Gaara turned towards Naruto and said "Okay Naruto, you have our blessing...but if you hurt my sister then I will hunt you down and finish the fight we had 11 years ago... do you understand?" Gaara said with a glare that dared him to step out of line. "Of course Gaara, you know would never hurt your sister intentionally. And if I do, I'll let you kill me." Naruto said with his smile still on his face. Gaara nodded and released his sand around Naruto._

* * *

Present Time

Two days later and Naruto took Temari to her favorite place in the village and got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. To which she agreed of course.

Naruto was snapped out of his memories when he heard his name being called. "Naruto." Yugito said. "Yeah?" Naruto asked. "Can you see them over there?" Yugito asked. Naruto squinted his eyes and then he saw what looked like three figures approaching the gates. As they got closer, Naruto was able to see them in more detail and could make out Gaara's gord, Kankuro's puppet scrolls sort of, and Temari's fan. "Yeah, I see them." Naruto replied.

They waited for the sand siblings to approach and greeted them happily. "Hey Gaara how's that paperwork going for you?" Naruto asked. Gaara frowned at Naruto's little inside joke. It started when Naruto first walked into his office 5 years ago. He saw all the paperwork Gaara was doing and said that he had a way to do it all in a quarter of the time it took him, though he refused to tell Gaara how, and after all these years, Gaara wondered if Naruto was just teasing him or he really knew how. "Hey Kankuro, still wearing makeup I see."

"IT'S NOT MAKEUP SQUIRT IT'S-"

" Yeah, I know it's warpaint and it helps you look scary." Naruto said in a bad imitation of Kankuro's voice. "Hey Temari-chan." Naruto said with his smile.

"Naruto-kun." Temari said with a smile as she hugged her husband in her daughter of a Kage mode, which meant that she had to be formal and could show a little emotion, though on the inside she was screaming with joy at not seeing him in over a year since he's been busy with Rei.

"Is this Rei? wow shes gotten so big" Temari said with her smile on still as she bent down a little to see her half daughter. Rei looked at Temari and the others and smiled and tried to hide in her mothers arms while giggling at all the attention from the others.

Gaara smiled at his goddaughter's antics (Yes, Gaara is the godfather) and walked over to her and held a finger out to her. Rei immediately grabbed it and started pulling on it and then rose up from her moms arms and hold out both of her arms, signaling that she wants Gaara to hold her. But since Gaara didn't have a lot of experiences around other people, let alone children, didn't know what to do, he looked over to Yugito so she could decipher the one year old's message.

"She wants you to hold her." Yugito said. Gaara nodded and picked up the little girl, and with a little help from Naruto, got her into the same position she was in when she was with her mom. Rei then grew a big smile on her face and snuggled into Gaara's arms and almost immediately fell asleep. The small crowd all laughed at Rei and Gaara didn't know what to do. "Is this bad?" He asked.

"No this just means that she's so comfortable around you, that she can sleep in your arms." Naruto said. "She actually doesn't do this with a lot of people, only me and Naruto of course, and Bee, and now you." Yugito said. Gaara thought about what Yugito said and saw a similarity between all of the people she mentioned. "You mean she only does this with Jinchuriki?" He asked.

Naruto and Yugito's eyes widened, ' _HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THIS!'_ they screamed in their heads. "Yeah, I guess she does, I've never noticed this before, do you think it's from us Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked. Yugito said "Maybe, I'll have to ask Matatabi later." "Yeah, same here with Kurama." Naruto said.

"Well, now that the greetings are out of the way, I think that we should be heading to the Hokage Mansion now, right Gaara." Kankuro said. Gaara nodded his head, then lowered it to see Rei sleeping contently in his arms and couldn't help but feel happy.

"Yeah, okay everyone grab onto me so I can **Hirashin** us to her office." Naruto said. The crowd did as directed and in a black flash, they appeared in Tsunade's office and saw the busty Kage downing a bottle of Sake like her life depended on it, completely oblivious to the crowd in front of her. The door then opened and the crowd saw Tsunade hurry to hide the Sake while Shizune came in carrying more paperwork.

When Tsunade put the Sake back in it's secret compartment, that once held a certain old mans book that was written by a certain perverted sage, she heard Shizune yelp in surprise and looked to see Gaara holding Rei and his siblings looking at the Hokage in amusement.

"You know drinking Sake is bad for your health baa-chan." Naruto said with a smirk. Shizune then grew a tick mark on her face as she heard this and rushed towards the blonde Kage and held her hand out.

"Hand it over." She said like she was talking to a 5 year old. Tsunade sent a glare at Naruto and reached into her secret compartment and gave Shizune her sake, though Shizune had to pull three times to release it from Tsunade's grip.

"Well, now that that's over, welcome Gaara, how was your trip?" Tsunade asked.

While Gaara and Tsunade conversed, Naruto was in his mindscape talking to Kurama about Rei.

* * *

Mindscape

Naruto was walking through a valley he knew all too well, why the fox chose to have the Valley of the End as it's new mindscape area, he will never know. He approached the First Hokage's statue and said. _'Hey Kurama-chan, c'mon out I want to talk to you'_

And out of the forehead of the old Senju, came out a woman with red hair and 4 whisker marks on one of her cheeks, but 5 on the other. She wore custom shinobi clothes that looked to be a mix between the Kumo and Konoha jonin uniform. With the flak jacket of Konoha, but the flak jacket was white instead of green.

 **'What do you want this time kit?'**

 _'I think you know why I'm here, you do see what I see after all'_

 _' **Yes, and now you've come to see why your little kit seems so comfortable around containers, is that it?'**_

 _ **'** Just about'_

 _' **Well, the only thing I can think of is that since you and your mate are jinchuriki, she somehow feels a connection between all of them, and since she's been around you two all her life, she finds comfort in our chakra.'**_

 ** _'_** _Do you think this will affect her when she's older?'_

 _' **I don't know, a child born from two jinchuriki has never happened before kit, so I can't tell you'**_

 _ **'** Alright Kurama-chan, thanks anyway'_

 _' **tell Matatabi and Shukaku I said I'm better than them both.' The nine-tailed girl said with a smirk.**_

 _'Okay, I'll tell them...again'_

And with that, Naruto severed the connection and was brought back to the present.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 5, tell me if I'm doing anything wrong and don't forget to vote for the harem, only have three more chapter till it closes, Thanks to Kyuubi99 for beta reading . until next time.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	6. Ch 6 A Real Challenge

**Hello again Everyone, I thank you all for the positive reviews I'm getting and the vote is looking pretty good (Look at end of the chapter to see the vote progress). So keep reviewing and if I'm doing something wrong tell me what it is. So here's chapter 6.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch. 6 A Real Challenge

Naruto was really excited at what was going on. He was currently standing across from Gaara and Kankuro again, with Yugito, Rei (Who was in her mothers arms as usual), Temari, who was annoyed that she didn't get to fight, and Tsunade, who was excited to see what Naruto could really do as the previous fight didn't really show anything, in the same field Yugito and he had been using for the past couple of days. Since, from the intense training they did, the field was now at least 2 feet deeper than it was since all the craters just formed the new field. However, the Memorial Stone still remained untouched, now standing 2 feet higher than the rest of the field, with the only grass the field had left.

It all started when Gaara finished talking with Tsunade about where Suna currently was and if Gaara was going into the Tournament, which he was. After their talk, Naruto challenged Gaara and Kankuro to a spar, to which they agreed of course. Tsunade, interested to see the fight, and escape her mountain of paperwork, put Shizune in charge of her paperwork and left with the small group.

No one had moved yet, the three figures just stood there, watching one another. "So Gaara, is this our usual taijutsu only fight, or our we going all out today?" Naruto asked the red haired container. Gaara contemplated for a while then decided "Not all out, we'd destroy this already destroyed training ground even more, how about right in the middle of going all out and our taijutsu only fight." He said. Naruto's smirk grew wider as he heard this, this would be a _great_ warm up.

A couple of minutes later and no one had moved yet, almost as if they were waiting for a signal to start. Above them, a bird flew over the barren wasteland and one of his feathers fell off the bird and started to descend towards the ground. As soon as the feather touched the ground, Naruto and Gaara shot off towards each other, while Kankuro immediately unsealed his puppets and got ready to support Gaara.

Though these were his new puppets that Naruto had actually helped him make, one was a wooden man wearing what looked like a robe a priest would wear, holding a simple... _tea kettle?_ Though the tea kettle was a bit unusual, it was there because the whole puppet was an homage to the first jinchuriki of Shukaku, a priest named Bunpuku, and if you would look inside the tea kettle's spout, you would see that there wasn't any water or empty space inside it, no, the whole kettle was actually a device to fire out poison covered kunai or other ninja tools at high speeds toward the opponent.

Though the puppet itself was NOT the real priest, like one of Sasori's puppets, it looked close enough to where one could think so. And thanks to Naruto, the puppet held a seal that could actually take in Shukaku's chakra and use it for a limited time, depending on how much chakra it received, giving it power over sand along with Gaara.

The second puppet that Kankuro unsealed was also an homage to the Shukaku. Though instead of using one of the containers, the whole puppet was a smaller version of what the sand Tanuki looked like. This puppet was meant only for Shukaku, meaning that it had a seal similar to Bunpuku's, where the puppet would absorb the Ichibi's chakra, but this seal gave the tailed beast to actually control the puppet. While still having a main consciousness in Gaara's seal. And since Naruto had fixed Gaara's seal, the tailed beast no longer had a never quenching blood lust, since the reason for said blood lust was because all his container's seal's were always wrong in some way, since Suna never had good enough fuinjutsu masters, and this caused Shukaku to turn crazy and bloodthirsty.

This puppet was usually reserved for Kankuro and Gaara's _little_ spars against Naruto, or for emergency's, since the Shukaku puppet couldn't do much else other than what Shukaku wanted it to do when the beast was controlling it. Giving Kankuro very little options when he fought with the puppet.

When Naruto and Gaara met, they immediately started a fierce and fast taijutsu match, where no one could decide which was better because they couldn't even see either of them. For a couple of minutes, Naruto and Gaara continued like this, until the Bunpuku puppet fired a smoke bomb out of his kettle at the two containers. Gaara knew what Kankuro was doing, and immediately ran towards his brother and started feeding his demonic chakra into both puppets. Naruto, who was still in the smoke, knew what Gaara and Kankuro were planning, since he had seen it before from their spars, and he knew that he only had a couple seconds before the Tanuki puppet had enough demonic chakra, where Bunpuku only needed a little bijuu chakra before he had Gaara's sand control.

Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll out of his shuriken pouch and unsealed his own puppet. Naruto made this puppet when Kurama gave him the idea when he was in Suna. After he made this puppet, Kankuro and Gaara made Shukaku based off of Naruto's puppet. This puppet was, like Shukaku, a replica of the Kyuubi made out of wood entirely. Though Naruto had yet to use this puppet on Shukaku since that could start a pretty big fight, but Naruto decided that now was probably the best time. Naruto started to pump Kurama's chakra into the puppet causing the seal on it's head to start glowing.

"What are those Gaki's doing, with their chakra reserves, they can't make chakra strings, it takes to much chakra control, so why try to make them?" Tsunade asked. "Naruto-kun and Gaara aren't going to use chakra strings to control the puppet, actually, they're not even going to control the puppet, Kurama and Shukaku will do that for them." Temari answered. Tsunade's eyes widened at that, "THEY"RE GOING TO RELEASE THEIR BIJUU, DO THEY KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS." She shouted. "Well, both bijuu will be in the puppet, but the puppet itself can only take so much chakra, so I would say that the puppet is only about a eighth of the Kyuubi and about a half of Shukaku, plus even if they did get out of control, Naruto-kun and Gaara would simply cut them off so they would return to their seals." Temari said. This calmed Tsunade down a bit, the last thing she needed was the village hearing that not only was the very thing that destroyed the village was released, but Shukaku as well.

Gaara then saw that the Tanuki puppet had opened it's eyes and started to get up off the ground. Gaara then cut the demonic chakra off and looked into the smoke, and just barely enough time to warn Kankuro when the Kyuubi puppet dashed towards the group with it's claws about to strike. Before it could however, the Tanuki used it's one tail to smack the Kyuubi puppet in the face, not hurting the fox, but causing it to turn it's attention to the Tanuki. The bijuu then tried to grin at each other, though that being difficult due to them being wood and all, while Gaara and Kankuro charged off into the clearing smoke towards Naruto.

 **"Why Shukaku, how has the weakest of our kind been doing all these years?"** Kurama asked. Shukaku growled at Kurama at the insult towards him. **"Just fine Kurama, how has the oh so powerful Kyuubi been up to all these years, I heard that you got defeated by one man, so much for powerful."** Shukaku replied. Kurama grew angry at this reply and started to growl as well, then a memory popped into her head, " **Well, at least I wasn't taken down by a 12 year old boy."** She said with a smirk. " **A 12 year old boy that had you to help him."** Shukaku retorted, " **I actually didn't help in that fight at all, all I did was give him a tiny bit of chakra so he could summon Gamabunta."** Kurama said. **"Enough of this talk, it's getting us no where, let us see which of us is truly stronger."** Shukaku said, " **Well, that's one thing we can agree on."** Kurama said.

And with that, the two bijuu charged at each other.

* * *

While Shukaku and Kurama talked two each other, Naruto was in his taijutsu pose with his sword out facing Gaara and Kankuro with Bunpuku. At this point, the smoke had cleared completely, showing off the battleground to the observers. Naruto was looking cautiously looking below him and at Gaara's gourd and to Bunpuku to make sure that the two weren't up to anything. "I hope you two have gotten stronger, or else this will be my tenth win Gaara." Naruto said with his smirk on his face. "The same for you Naruto, this could just be your third defeat by me." Gaara said with a hint of emotion on his face. "And the first by me squirt." Kankuro said.

Naruto nodded to the two and they heard a clash and turned to see Kurama clashing with Shukaku, and that was enough for the trio to start the fight for themselves. Naruto disappeared from sight, which made Gaara and Kankuro's eyes widen at Naruto's speed without using the **Hirashin.** Naruto reappeared slashing behind Gaara, but Gaara's sand stopped his slash just in time from reaching Gaara's skin. Kankuro regained his wits and started using Bunpuku to launch his sand attacks at Naruto using Gaara's gourd, while Gaara started crushing rocks beneath the earth to make more and for him to use.

Before Kankuro's sand could reach Naruto however, Naruto disappeared again and appeared behind Kankuro with a kick to his face, knocking the puppet user and his puppet on the ground.

Gaara turned around to face Naruto as he was kicking Kankuro, he then used the sand he was collecting in the ground and launched it at the blonde, changing the battlefield to Gaara's advantage. Naruto jumped up in the air to avoid the sand spilling at him, while Gaara purposely avoided the now standing Kankuro with his sand so to not bury his brother.

Naruto landed on the ground and immediately used the **Hirashin** to disappear in a black flash to avoid Gaara's **Sabaku Kyu** (sand coffin) and reappear behind Gaara again.

Gaara's sand blocked his sword slash again, but this time Gaara counter-attacked with his sand-fist style, forming a fist and launching it at Naruto's torso, while Kankuro had Bunpuku launch sand at Naruto's feet so he couldn't move and fired three Kunai at Naruto using the tea kettle.

Naruto quickly countered the sand fist with his other hand and the started to back away from Gaara, but found that he couldn't move his feet, he looked down and saw sand around his feet, he knew what Kankuro was up to and unsheathed his other sword and turned to block the kunai coming at him and also turn to Gaara to counter the sand user's taijutsu coming at him. Realizing he was NOT in a good situation, he started talking with Kurama so she could help him out of his sticky situation.

* * *

While Naruto and Gaara fought, Shukaku was now realizing why Kurama was the strongest of the bijuu. Since the beginning of the fight, Kurama had nearly destroyed Shukaku by using all of its's nine tails to it's advantage by holding the wooden Tanuki's tail and paws, and still have eight more tails to destroy the puppet with. The only reason the Tanuki was able to get away was when Gaara used his sand and the puppet summoned the sand to push away the fox and pinning it down.

Though the puppet had little time to take a break from his beating, because as soon as that happened, the Kyuubi opened it's jaw and started firing Kunai like a machine gun at the Ichibi. The one tails eye's widened in surprise and had to dodge the kunai, but in doing so had to release his control over the sand and release the fox. As soon as she was released she launched to the Tanuki and started beating down on him again and was about to break the puppet into pieces when she heard Naruto's voice in her mind.

' _KURAMA! I'm in a tight situation here, and I could use your help.'_ Kurama looked over and saw Naruto with his feet bound by sand, making him unable to **Hirashin** his way out of it, with Bunpuku and Gaara on him on both sides. Naruto was holding his own, but if he kept like this, he wouldn't be able to win this one. She looked to Shukaku, and saw that his eyes were dimming, showing that he was running low on it's demonic chakra, Kurama also felt that she didn't have a lot of it left, maybe twenty or so minutes.

She decided to make the most of her time and broke Shukaku's legs and paws so that it wouldn't be able to control sand or follow her, and then she ran to Naruto. Jumping over Gaara and going straight for Kankuro and Bunpuku. Kankuro was surprised that the demon puppet had defeated Shukaku already, then he frowned realizing that he would have to repair the puppet...again. Kankuro had used and had that puppet destroyed every time him and Naruto fought.

Kurama then started attacking Kankuro with the same ferociousness as she was with Shukaku. Kankuro was barely able to hold his own against Kurama, and since he couldn't take enough time to make chakra strings to control Bunpuku again, or he would be sliced to shreds. He had gotten a lot better at close-quarter combat since he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't always rely on his puppets, but still, he wasn't on par with Naruto or Kurama.

While Kurama was attacking Kankuro, Naruto was able to attack directly at Gaara, and since Kankuro had lost his connection to Bunpuku, the sand around his feet was gone. The only reason Gaara was able to keep up with Naruto was because of Shukaku's sand shield, though it was significantly slower since he had given some of the bijuu's chakra to Bunpuku and puppet Shukaku. Naruto then disappeared again and reappeared behind Gaara with a familiar blue spiraling sphere in his hand, and was about to hit Gaara with hit, but before he could, he saw a very battered Kankuro throw another kunai at him. He stopped the **Rasengan** and brought his sword up to block the kunai, while with the other he blocked another one of Gaara's sand fist.

Naruto looked over and saw that Kurama's puppet was on the ground lifeless and he concluded that Kankuro was just barely able to keep up with Kurama long enough for her to run out of chakra. Naruto leaped away to put more distance from Kankuro and Gaara and did a hand seal and said **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (** Shadow clone jutsu) And another Naruto appeared and clone Naruto went over to face Gaara while the real one ran over to finish off the exhausted Kankuro. He began by slashing his sword at the puppet user and following up with his other. Kankuro blocked the first and second sword, but was unprepared for when Naruto unseal another sword and position it in right under his leg and sliced at Kankuro's stomach. Kankuro was able to maneuver himself to where the sword only grazed him. Kankuro then saw Naruto smirk and pull back his swords, seal his third, and begin backing up from Kankuro. Kankuro saw this as his chance and tried to regain control over Bunpuku, but was surprised that he couldn't move his arm at all. He tried moving his other body parts, but saw the same results as he did with his arms.

"What did you do to me squirt?" Kankuro asked. "The third sword I unsealed, was a special poison dipped sword that will paralyze your body and make you unable to form any chakra at all in a matter of seconds." Naruto explained. "And the effects last as long as 12 hours without the antidote, which I happen to have." Naruto said while pulling out a glass vile with a purple liquid inside. Kankuro smiled a little at that, but it disappeared when he saw Naruto throw it right at his feet, mere centimeters from him, and start making his way to Gaara. Kankuro was about to yell at the blonde, but found that he couldn't talk anymore.

Naruto arrived and saw that his clone had made Gaara work up quite a sweat. Gaara had cuts and bruises all over his face from where Naruto had punched and cut him with his sword. Gaara was now in the same position Naruto had been minutes before and saw that, unlike Naruto, he didn't have a way out of it. Realizing there was nothing he could do now, he raised his hands up and said "I surrender." In a sadder monotone voice.

Naruto smiled and dispelled his clone and put his swords away and said "And that Gaara, is win number 10." Gaara nodded and the two made there way towards a shocked looking Tsunade at the fight she just saw, and Naruto's smiling child and wives. Naruto took Rei from Yugito and all four of them turned around to head back to the village, but stopped when they saw that they had a crowd watching the fight the entire time. All of them consisting of ninja, and all of them with the same shocked expression as Tsunade.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 6, now this may not have been the best or longest chapter I've made I'll admit, but I knew that Naruto would need to spar with Gaara at some point. And as I said above, here are the votes for the harem so far.**

 **Anko-2**

 **Ayame-1**

 **Hana-1**

 **Haruna-1**

 **Honoka-1**

 **Kurenai-2**

 **Konan-1**

 **Kurama-1**

 **Koyuki-2**

 **Matatabi-1**

 **Mabui-1**

 **Ryuzetsu-1**

 **Shion-1**

 **Sasame-1**

 **Shizuka-3**

 **Samui-1**

 **Toki-1**

 **Tayuya-1**

 **Yugao-3**

 **So it looks like it's between Yugao and Shizuka, but if you don't like that, it's not to late to stop it, you guys have two more chapters until I make my final vote. Oh, and I will say that if it is a tie, I will see if you guys want me to do both of them, if you do, I will try my best. Also, I might try and make another story, this one might be a Naruto and Bleach crossover, so let me know what you guys think. See you guys next time.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	7. Ch 7 The Letter

**Hey Here's Chapter 7, I don't own Naruto, Good job on the vote guys, a lot more of you guys are starting to vote, but as soon as next chapter is released that's it, so this is your guys last chance. I know this chapter took a while to get done, but that is because for the past month, I have been making changes as to how long Naruto was gone for, if you didn't notice, instead of Naruto being gone for 6 years, it's now 15 because I saw how impractical it all was, for 3 years he trains with Jiraiya and then for another three years he gets married to multiple women and goes to each ninja village and becomes as powerful as I want him to be, so yeah I had to extend it so he could have quality time in each village, making much more sense. Well hope you enjoy.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch.7 The Letter

A week had passed since Naruto's fight with Gaara and Kankuro, and in that time he had gotten to spend a lot of time doing what he loved most. Spending time with his daughter, with his wives, with his in-laws, training until they leveled another training ground, and eat ramen.

Well, scratch the eating ramen part. Every time Naruto tried to get his hands on a bowl of ramen, Temari would somehow know and would hunt him down and punch him on the head and shout at him to eat something healthier. Though, that didn't mean she wouldn't let him eat it at all, she would let him eat it once every week, but that was it. It was also starting to affect Yugito and Rei as well, since they loved the food just as much as Naruto did.

And to top it all off, they hadn't been in contact by _that_ women, Naruto and Yugito had told the Suna nin's what Hinata did to Rei. Needless to say, all three ninjas needed to be pushed back by Naruto and Yugito, though they wanted to kill her just as badly, they knew that killing the pale-eyed bitch would only cause a lot more trouble that wasn't worth a single moment of pleasure. Though they promised the Suna nins that if any one of them was put up against Hinata in the tournament, she would feel pain that not even a Jinchuriki could imagine.

Though, not meeting Hinata didn't mean that she wasn't watching them. Every now and then, they could feel eyes on them and sense someone far away using their chakra, and once they looked over the direction of where they felt it coming from, they felt the eyes leave them and the chakra flow stop. This caused Naruto and Yugito to worry about what the Hyuuga Heiress was up to. Oddly enough though, it was always Rei who would look in Hinata's direction, Naruto and Yugito assumed that it was from the both of them, seeing as how they had sensing abilities from their bijuu.

Right now, Naruto was walking through the streets with Yugito and Rei, Temari was busy helping her brothers training to help them defeat Naruto (Which she thought would never happen again)hoping to see some old friends he hadn't met on his first day and had been itching to see now that he had time.

He approached the door and knocked three times, waiting for a reply. All he had heard was shuffling and whispering that was too quiet for him to make out. He knocked again and heard a "Who is it?" from the voice inside. "It's Naruto" He replied. He then heard some more shuffling and whispering and then finally the door opened to reveal a somewhat sweaty shirtless-man who looked to be in his early twenties, not too much older than Naruto himself maybe 2 or 3 years off, with spiky brown hair, and wearing brown shinobi pants. The man opened the door and immediately grew a smile on his face and said "Naruto-niisan!" The man immediately rushed Naruto for a hug and the blonde returned it and said "Good to see you too Konohamaru." Naruto said. Konohamaru let go and saw Yugito, holding Rei, standing next to Naruto. Konohamaru had heard Naruto was back and was married to a cloud ninja and had a baby, but he hadn't believed them until now.

Konohamaru looked at Yugito held out his hand to greet her with a smile and Yugito put Rei into Naruto's arms, which Rei couldn't be more happy about, and greeted Konohamaru with a smile as well. "I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru, and you must be miss Uzumaki!" He exclaimed, Yugito nodded and said "I am Uzumaki Yugito, former Kunoichi of Kumo, and jinchuriki of the Nibi, and this is Uzumaki Rei, nice to meet you. Naruto-kun talks about you a lot, _Omago-sama_ (Honorable Grandson)" Yugito teased, Konohamaru immediately frowned due to the old nickname, "Oh come on!, It's bad enough that I get called that name by every civilian I see _and_ I got called that by my own sensei" He complained, Naruto and Yugito both chuckled at hearing that and Naruto put his arms out so that Konohamaru could see Rei.

Konohamaru saw Rei and smiled while saying "Wow, already started a family, good for you Oyabun (Boss)" Konohamaru said with nothing but happiness for the blonde. Naruto nodded at the compliment and asked "What about you Konohamaru, you got anyone?" Naruto asked, and before Konohamaru could answer Yugito said "By the whispering we heard and the smell and state of your attire, we couldn't help but guess that _someone_ is here." This caused Konohamaru to blush and curse himself at the same time for not getting dressed. Then a girl came out from behind Konohamaru, she looked to be roughly the same age with flowing brown hair going down to a lower ponytail with a white ribbon at her shoulders, along with two shorter strands with pink ribbons on the ends. She was wearing a long-sleeved tan kimono shirt shirt with orange flames designed on it with a matching knee-length skirt, with a white obi tied at her waist.

And like Konohamaru, she had signs that they were doing something in the house, her hair was somewhat disheveled and she seemed to be panting a little bit, while the knot on her obi was barely tied together, indicating that she had to tie it quickly

But the one thing that made her stand out the most were her white-colored eyes, the eyes of a hyuga clan member. Naruto and Yugito immediately tensed up at the sight of them, while Rei hid in her fathers arms a little bit. The girl saw the two tense up and put her hands up in a surrender like motion, "I don't mean you any harm Naruto-san, I would just like to introduce myself, I know that you have heard of me from Neji-niisan, Naruto-san, but I don't think we have formally met. I am Hyuuga Hanabi." Hanabi said, Naruto relaxed a little at this, though on the inside he was still on guard since he remembered that this was Hinata's sister. Yugito was also just as tense as Naruto was, but wasn't doing as good a job at hiding it as Naruto was, something Hanabi and Konohamaru noticed, "I can see your both a little on edge at me being Hinata's sister, but make no mistake, I, along with my whole clan, except Neji-niisan, don't agree with what she is doing, and I can't believe myself that she could possibly stoop so low, and my father and I have been trying to talk her out of whatever she's been doing." She said, Naruto and Yugito relaxed more at hearing this. One of their bigger fears was Hinata would possibly round up the entire Hyuga clan against them since she was the Heiress.

"Well, that's good to hear, so how long have you two been together?" Yugito asked, hoping to direct the conversation to something else. "Yeah, how did you two get together, from what I remember from the Chunnin Exams, you seemed to be proper and pampered like an Heiress would be." Naruto said to Hanabi, Konohamaru and Hanabi both blushed a little at what Naruto had asked, then Konohamaru said while brushing his hair with his hand like Naruto used to do when he was younger. "There really isn't much to tell, it started out as us facing against each other in the final round of the Chunnin Exams, it was a lot like your fight with Neji, Oyabun, except I wasn't able to beat her, though I did show her that the dead last of the academy could still give her a run for her money." Konohamaru said, Naruto smiled while Hanabi held a prideful expression on her face. "I was a good sport about it though, she won fair and square. After that, we started to train together and we were often seen together. When we got promoted to Jonin a couple of years later, we were often put on the same squad together and had a high success rate, causing us to be put on a squad more often, but we never started dating until one night we got kinda drunk and..." Konohamaru said still brushing the back of his head with his hand while he sported a heavy blush as he remembered their first of many nights together.

Naruto and Yugito had a little smile on their face as they heard Konohamaru's story and thought that the two looked very good together. "Well, I'm sorry we interrupted you two, we'll be going now, see ya later Konohamaru, and remember to use protection you two. I don't think you two are ready to handle one of these yet" Naruto said as he held out Rei while his daughter just giggled, then the trio walked away from the Sarutobi compound.

Konohamaru and Hanabi both sported a heavy blush as they heard that, but waved goodbye anyway, once the three blondes were out of site, the couple went back inside to finish what they had been doing before they were interrupted.

* * *

The blonde trio walked up to Iruka's house and knocked on the door and knocked on the door. Said jonin opened the door and grew a wide smile as he saw Naruto standing on the other side.

"Naruto! it's so good to see you again! what you been up to all these years?" Iruka asked, Naruto looked at his old teacher and noticed the signs of age that had appeared on him. He now had creases around his mouth and was not wearing his old shinobi attire, and is instead wearing what looked like an old grey zipped shirt. "Iruka-sensei! It's good to see you too, I'd like to introduce you to my wife and child, Uzumaki Yugito and Uzumaki Rei." Naruto said, directing his hand to Yugito. Yugito bowed slightly while smiling at the man, who gladly returned the smile, though on the inside he was slightly surprised to find that the rumors Shizune had told him were true, but was happy that his little brother figure was happily married, and had a child too, and had more than one wife if the rumors were true. "Nice to meet you Yugito-san, would you three like to come in?" Iruka offered.

Seeing no reason not to, the small family accepted his offer and walked into his home. The three sat down on the couch in the living room while Iruka remained standing, "Would any of you like something to drink?" He offered, Naruto and Yugito shook their heads, while Rei also shook her head, copying her parents actions again. "So Naruto, I hear from Shizune and a couple other jonin that you are quite powerful now, that you two even faced the Konoha 10 with ease" Iruka said, Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, 15 years of intense training will do that to anyone, I wasn't even using jutsu other than the **Hirashin** to take them down." Iruka was now curious, since he heard that he could use the **Hirashin,** but to a different extent.

"Naruto, is it true that you can use the **Hirashin** without using kunai or seals." He asked, Naruto nodded his head. "How?, to learn the **Hirashin** alone is a feat within itself, but how can you use it on a whim?" Iruka asked. Naruto shifted himself on the couch into a more comfortable position before answering, "I started out using the **Hirashin** with kunai and seals, but then, as I started mastering my sensing abilities as well, I thought of a new way to use the **Hirashin,** I guess you could call using kunai step 1 out of 3." Naruto said, Iruka's eyes widened, finding out that there were two other steps when the apparent first step already took years to learn, let alone master.

"You see Iruka-sensei, the seals on the kunai and seals themselves are chakra storing seals, and once you throw them or place them, you place a bit of your chakra in the seal and then you can pull yourself to your chakra with a flash of yellow. The next step is flashing without the use of them, because most people don't know that shinobi emit chakra naturally, and chakra stays there forever, so the next step can only be done by a master sensor such as myself and Yugito-chan here." Naruto said, gesturing to his wife. Iruka's eyes got even wider, "You can do the **Hirashin** too!" He shouted.

Yugito smiled and replied "Yes, though I'm nowhere near Naruto-kuns level, I'm only starting the second stage myself. Stage two is disappearing somewhere you have already expelled chakra, like if you used a jutsu somewhere, you would need to sense the chakra that is still there and pull yourself in a flash of blue this time. I've almost got it down, it's just harder because you need to expel chakra in a jutsu and that in itself is taxing and to make it even harder the chakra you expel is more dispersed than the kunai so you need to have a good lock down on it."

Iruka didn't really know what they were saying, but nodded anyway.

"The last step is of course the hardest to learn, but has the biggest pay-off, you see, since the chakra you disperse naturally never dissipates, you can disappear to anywhere you have already been, but the hard part about it is, there is never your chakra there alone, other people have walked where you have walked and have stood where you have stood, so you would need to be able to sense which chakra is yours and then use that chakra to pull yourself in a now black flash. That is where the other steps help too, for the first step, you recognize your chakra, and the second step, you notice your chakra in the air, this step combines the two so that you recognize yours from the kunai step, but then recognize it from the air, the only draw back is that you can only flash as far as you can sense." Naruto finished, Iruka was now completely blown away, to be able to discern your chakra out of not one, but thousands of other people's chakra in one place, you would need to have an insane sensing ability. And if you could sense from long range, you would be able to turn the draw-back into an advantage.

"How were you able to master something like this in such a short amount of time Naruto? something like this takes decades, and you did it in 15 years." Iruka asked.

"Do you remember that night when Mizuki tried to steal the Scroll of Sealing Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked,

Iruka nodded, not knowing what this had to do with this conversation. "Remember how many Shadow Clones I made that night?" Naruto asked again, Iruka nodded again, "Well, as I'm sure you know, when a Shadow Clone disperses, the memories go back to the original user, right?" Naruto said, Iruka nodded again.

"But what does this have to do with the **Hirashin**?" Iruka asked, "I'm getting there, so when I was training, one of my sensei's had the idea to create as many as I could and then train as hard as I could and that would take a fraction of the time it would normally take." Naruto replied.

Iruka finally understood what Naruto was saying finally, now, Naruto could learn any jutsu he wanted in a fraction of the time, and he couldn't have been prouder of his former student, it seemed his goal wasn't as far away as it seemed. "Well Naruto, with this technique you'll surely become Hokage in no time." the scarred shinobi said with certainty clear in his voice. That certainty he had turned to doubt when he saw Naruto and Yugito turn to each other with a melancholic look on their faces. Through his years of experience with Naruto, he could tell when the blonde was having a silent conversation. Though he couldn't say the same for Yugito, he could get the gist of what they were saying.

' _Should you tell him, or should I?'_ Naruto thought.

' _You told Baa-chan, so I think it's only fair that I should.'_

 _'Yeah, but this is different, with Baa-chan I knew I might see her again, she is Hokage after all, but this I... I don't know'_

 _'How about I start it and you finish it...deal?'_

 _'Deal'_

Naruto and Yugito both straightened themselves and turned back to Iruka, who was scared to find out what was so important he might not see Naruto again. "Iruka-san, we wanted to tell you that Naruto does still dream about being a Kage, he just doesn't dream about being _Hokage_ anymore." Yugito said with the same melancholic expression on her face. Iruka was completely and utterly surprised, Naruto not wanting to become Hokage anymore? That sounded as ridiculous as Kakashi showing his face off for the whole village to see.

"W-what do you mean Yugito-san?" Iruka asked, his voice getting a little shaky from what he was hearing. "It means that...I want to bring back the Uzushiogakure village and my clan back Iruka-sensei. And I can't do that if I'm Hokage...I'm sorry." Naruto said, Iruka had tears coming out of his eyes, but he nodded in understanding of what Naruto said, but it still didn't mean that he wanted it. "Whe-when d-did y-you change your goal N-Naruto ?" Iruka asked shakily from the crying. "I changed it when I saw how great the Uzumaki clan was and how much of a mistake it was in destroying them." Naruto answered, Yugito took Naruto's hand as he said it to show her support in his goal. Iruka looked down and thought about what he had just heard from his former student, he could understand what he was saying just fine, he just didn't know how to deal with the news he heard, he already had his parents taken from him by the Kyuubi, now he was losing his surrogate little brother, he just felt alone. He agreed with Naruto about the cause, the Uzumaki clan did need to be built back to it's former glory, their abilities in kenjutsu and fuinjutsu were amazing, maybe even enough to go toe to toe against the Uchiha.

After a lot of thinking, he looked at Naruto, and saw that Naruto was also trying to hold back his own tears, and he realized that Naruto didn't want to just disappear from all of his friends lives, but he had chosen the path that would lead down to righting one of the biggest wrongs shinobi had ever made, and he would need to make sacrifices in order to achieve that goal. Iruka then saw that Naruto had come back changed, no not changed, _older,_ and in getting older, he had to make the harder decisions that would affect him the most, _'If he can make this decision, he is going to need all the support he can get.'_ Iruka thought, now coming to terms with what he had heard. Now, instead of hoping for him to stay and become Hokage, Iruka now hoped that the decisions and sacrifices he would have to make weren't too steep for Naruto's sake.

"Whom else have you two told about this goal of yours Naruto?" Iruka asked, Naruto wiped the tears in his eyes away with his hand and said "Just baa-chan, we just saw Konohamaru, but we didn't tell him because we didn't think it best for right now." Naruto said, Iruka nodded, if they were to tell the young Sarutobi, he wouldn't understand due to his maturity, even though he was in his twenties, he still acted like a kid at times. Then, a thought occured to Iruka, "Naruto, if you told Tsunade-sama, once a council meeting is held, it might get revealed that you plan to leave the village, I don't know if the council will allow you to go on what will be to them a fools errand." Iruka said, Naruto nodded at this, "We thought that would happen, which is why we came up with a little plan in case that happens, I can only hope that offering the complete cooperation between our villages will be enough." Naruto said, Iruka nodded, that would be the best course of action for them to take since the village as of now is only an idea, so offering something like this might be enough for the council to accept. Though that is a big might.

"Well Naruto, I wish you all the luck you and I can muster." Iruka said with his usual smile, the trio also smiled at what the older shinobi said.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, now onto less depressing matters, what have you been up to these past 15 years Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, nothing much has happened to me these past couple of years, I taught at the academy and yelled at the few uncooperative students." He said, looking at Naruto who just sank back into the couch a little bit more, "I took some missions and, as of last year, I am officially retired as both a teacher and shinobi." He finished. Naruto and Yugito smiled a bit at that, a shinobi reaching retirement was a rare thing.

"Have you met anyone yet Iruka-san?" Yugito asked, Iruka shook his head, "No, I dated a few girls, but I didn't feel what you two feel towards each other." He said, "What about Shizune-neechan? She seems to be the perfect type for you Iruka-sensei" Naruto said. Iruka blushed a bit and said "While, she's great and all, but...um...I...well you see." Iruka said, and before he could finish, Naruto said"You haven't found a way to ask her out have you Iruka-sensei?" Iruka simply said nothing and Naruto and Yugito laughed a bit at the older man and Naruto said "That's exactly what happened to me and Yugito-chan here, doesn't that bring back old memories Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked his wife, Yugito nodded as she remembered that bit all too well, Naruto was just lucky that he had Mabui and Karui to help him with it. Well, Karui didn't help much other than threatning to beat him if he didn't ask her out.

Iruka was staring at the married couple and he couldn't help but feel that he wanted what they had. Yugito noticed that Iruka was starring at them and asked "Do you want our advice Iruka-san?" Iruka nodded his head quickly and awaited their advice. "Well first, let's go see her." She said. Naruto nodded his head, knowing where this was going, while Iruka seemed to try and become one with his couch seeing as he seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into it.

"W-why?" He asked nervously, "Because we need to see how she acts around you and then we can give you our real advice." Yugito replied while she got up from the couch and grabbed Rei from Naruto while Naruto got up and made a clone and the two Naruto's headed to Iruka and picked him up by his arms and started rushing him out the door, all the while Iruka was shaking his head no and resisting as much as he could.

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower**

Naruto and his clone were almost fed up with Iruka, the old teacher was doing all he could to try and get away from the two. It didn't help that the closer they got to the tower, the more the teacher resisted. "C'mon Iruka-sensei, you took a shuriken to the back for me fifteen years ago, are you telling me that you can't talk to one women?" Naruto said, "To be fair, you were the same way Naruto-kun." Yugito said as she strolled along next to her husband with Rei in her arms. "Yeah, but at least I didn't need to be dragged there like this." He replied, Yugito nodded, "But Mabui and Karui were about 5 feet behind you because they knew you would run at any time, which you did...while you were talking to me might I add." She retorted. Naruto hung his head in shame a little bit, "At least I asked didn't I?" He said,"After Karui threatened you."

Iruka, all the while was listening to the two talk and he realized that if Naruto did it, he could too and he straightened himself and started heading to the doors of the Hokage Tower to go see Shizune with new found determination.

Naruto and Yugito were a little shocked to see Iruka going into the building by himself. They then saw him open the door and they realized that they had just been standing there, not wanting to miss anything, they hurried to the building to see the events unfold.

When they got inside, they saw Iruka 10 feet away from Shizune's desk, frozen in fear. Shizune, all the while, was staring at Iruka wondering what had gotten into him, she then saw Naruto and Yugito behind him and she said "Good Naruto, Yugito your hear, I was just about to send for you two, Tsunade-sama has something to discuss with you."

Naruto and Yugito nodded and walked behind the still frozen Iruka and pushed him forward a bit, and that broke him out of his frozen-like state and he walked in front of Shizune and asked "H-how have you been today Shizune-chan?" He said while sweating. Shizune stared at Iruka and asked with a smile "Good, thank you for asking, do you need to see Tsunade-sama for something Iruka-kun?" Iruka shook his head while he sweated a bit more and Naruto and Yugito simply started to walk to the door to the Hokage's office and before Naruto entered, he turned and said "Shizune-neechan." He saw the receptionist turn her head to the blond and Naruto then said "Iruka-sensei wants to ask you out." Then Naruto turned and entered the room.

Shizune raised both eyebrows at what she had just heard then turned back to Iruka, who was again frozen in fear at what he heard Naruto say. "Is that true Iruka-kun?" She asked, Iruka then started shaking before he then asked "W-what do you say?"

Shizune then smiled at the man before her.

* * *

"Hey baa-chan." Naruto and Yugito said in unison again. Tsunade grew a tick mark on her head again, "Hello gaki's, what was that I heard you say to Shizune Naruto? something about Iruka asking her out?" She asked, Naruto simply smiled before saying "I was just giving him a push. In fact, if it's anything like what happened to me, we should be hearing a-" as soon as he said that they heard a big "YAHOOOO" coming from outside the door and getting more distant. "Looks like she said yes." Yugito said, Naruto nodded his head.

"So what did you need us for baa-chan?" Naruto asked, Tsunade looked around her paper covered desk and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto took the piece of paper and began reading along with Yugito.

 _Dear Hokage-sama,_

 _It has come to my attention that your village will be having a tournament of sorts between the other shinobi villages._ _I would like my village, Otogakure_ (Village Hidden in the Sound) _to participate in this event as well._

 _I realize that my village is not on good terms with yours because of what happened during the Chunnin Exams all those years ago, but I have received word that Iwagakure_ (Village Hidden in the Stone) _will be attending this event as well, and we both know of the current relationship you share with this country. So I say that this could be a chance to make amends for what my village did to yours._

 _It may even establish an alliance between our two villages, after all, Sunagakure was involved in the attack as well, and the alliance between your two villages is as strong as ever. I look forward to hearing your reply to my request soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ryusei, Current Daimyo of Otogakure_

Naruto and Yugito's eyes widened after reading the letter. Tsunade noticed their reaction and said "You two know what this means, right?" Naruto and Yugito nodded as they put the letter back onto the desk, "Orochimaru is involved with this isn't he?" Naruto said, already knowing the answer. Tsunade nodded, "And if he's involved, then you can bet that trouble will be sure to follow." She said. "What are we going to do baa-chan?" Naruto asked, "I'm going to need to hold a council meeting with the council to determine if we let them enter or not, they might get in too, the wording will convince the civilian side into letting them join, they'll think that they mean what they say, though it couldn't be farther from the truth." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded, he knew how gullible the civilian side was first-hand. "What do you want us to do baa-chan?" Yugito asked, "Well, normally the civilian side outnumbers the shinobi with for us 8 and 10 for them, but with you two here and as registered shinobi, you two represent two new clans, the Uzumaki and Namikaze, normally we don't have man and wife in the council rooms, but since we have you to for one, we have to make an exception, and with these two votes that should be enough to veto them." Tsunade said, Naruto and Yugito nodded with a smile on their face.

Within an hour, Naruto and Yugito were seated along a row of other clan heads. Shizune had agreed to watch Rei for the time being, though she seemed to be excited about her date with Iruka. The civilian side had scowls on their faces as they saw the "Demon Brat" and his new whore.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask, why are _these_ two here exactly, this is an official matter that doesn't involve them." One civilian asked, while all others nodded their heads in agreement to what the man said. "Naruto and Yugito are here because these are the two new clans we have in Konoha, the Uzumaki, represented by Uzumaki Yugito," Tsunade said as she gestured to Yugito, who nodded in acknowledgment, "And the Namikaze, represented by Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade finished, while Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as well. As soon as Tsunade finished saying Naruto's clan name, the Civilian shouted in uproar, everyone denying the fact the the demon was a part of the clan of the greatest Hokage they ever had. While the Shinobi side, while surprised, didn't deny it as they saw the relation between the two, and the Hyuuga had heard of Naruto's heritage from Neji and Hinata, though Hinata didn't want to talk about it much. "ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled as she released some Killer Intent.

The Civilians immediately settled down as they felt the Killer Intent and sat back down in their seats. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, we just don't believe that this _man_ here is the spawn of two clans, let alone the offspring of our most powerful Hokage." The man said, basically spitting out 'man' as he said it. "Well councilmen believe it, because he is and were done talking about this, if you don't believe me, Naruto do it." Tsunade said, Naruto nodded and got up from his seat and casually walked to the center of the room.

Once he got there, he looked around and then disappeared in a black flash back to his chair, shocking everyone, including the shinobi, who had heard from their children that Naruto could do the **Hirashin** without Kunai or seals, but they didn't believe it until now.

The person most interested with what Naruto did was an old man with bandages all over his body and his eye. He had brown hair and an 'X' scar on his chin. Once the Civilians calmed down again, one spoke up again and said "Hokage-sama, if memory serves correct, the Yondaime disappeared in a yellow flash, so how can we be sure that was the **Hirashin,** it could just be some-" The man was immediately interrupted by a Kunai thrown right by his head, landing in the wall behind him. He glared at the person who threw the Kunai, who was Naruto. However, right befoe he could say something, Naruto disappeared in the yellow flash the Yondaime was famous for. Naruto appeared back to the Kunai and took it out of the wall and held it against the mans neck and said "Is that enough proof, or do you want me to show you the **Rasengan** as well?" The man gulped at that and nodded his head to show that that was enough proof. Naruto flashed back to his chair and sat back down. "You may continue Hokage-sama, sorry for the interruption." He said casually. Tsunade grinned and nodded before continuing.

"Now, the reason I have called you here today is because we have received a letter from Otogakure, they wish to participate in this Tournament, they say that this will help make amends for what they did and maybe even establish an alliance." She said. The Shinobi side scowled at what she said, knowing full and well what that meant. The Civilian side however, bought the bait immediately and they were nodding their heads to show their agreement in them participating. "And as always, we must have a vote to see if they will be participating in this event." Both sides nodded. "All for" She said.

As she said that, she saw the hands come up. "All Against." And she saw as the Shinobi clans lifted their hands along with hers. Against was the Kurama clan, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, the Ino-Shiki-Cho trio, the Aburame, Uzumaki and Namikaze, and hers made 10 votes, she looked and saw that the three elders hadn't raised their hands and realized they voted for Oto going into the Tournament. ' _Damn! I was counting on one of their votes to vote against and we would've had it!'_ She thought before putting her hand down. "Alright, the vote count is 10 for against and 13 for all for, it appears that Oto will be joining the Tournament, that is all, meeting adourned."

"Not exactly Hokage-sama." Danzo said.

* * *

 **OOHH! Cliffhanger, hope you guys like this chapter, remember to vote for the Harem, I took Hanabi and Shizune out of it because Hanabi had 1 and Shizune had 2 so I didn't think they would win. Hopefully I'll publish another one soon. Review and send me Ideas if you guys have any. See you next time.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	8. Ch 8 What You Cherish Above All Else

**Well here we are, the end of the harem, I would like to thank everyone who has voted or reviewed or PM. Thanks to you guys I was able to make it to over 200 follows, that's big for me since this is only the second story I've done. Also, I have an idea for a new story, PM me if you want to know what it is, I'll need your guys' help with it since I'm still working out the kinks in it.**

 **I'll also post the end votes for the harem at the end. This chapter is more or less dedicated on the winner of the vote, don't like who won, don't read it. ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch. 8 What You Cherish Above All Else

"Not exactly Hokage-sama." Danzo said.

"What else is there to talk about Danzo-san." Tsunade asked curiously, she knew something bad was going to happen. "Well, it has come to my attention recently that young Naruto here has traveled all over the world on his 15 year long journey." He said, Naruto gave him a look that seemed to say ' _what are you playing at you old geezer.'_ Danzo ignored it and turned back to Tsunade, "Yes, he has, but what does this have to do with anything?" Tsunade questioned the old man. "I merely wish to know the story of what happened on his trip, after all, it must be a good one if he came back with a wife and some rather confidential information." Both sides nodded as he said this, they all wanted to know what happened on Naruto's journey as well. Naruto turned to his wife and they both had a silent conversation.

' _Should I tell them_ everything _that happened on my journey?'_

 _'No, I don't think you should, everybody would wonder what village your loyal to, and that will lead to us telling them.'_

 _'But what if I tell them-'_

 _'No! You can't tell them that just yet, we need more time for them to trust us before we tell them about your goal.'_

 _'So what? Just tell them the key things that happened on my trip?'_

 _'I suppose, but not about Hanzo, that'll do more harm then good, especially if that War Hawk is watching. And also tell them what you know about Akatsuki, that'll help us later on I bet.'_

 _'Alright Yugito-chan.'_

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to the center of the room, seeing no reason to use the **Hirashin** to get there. He looked up to see everyone looking down on him, and he couldn't help but be reminded of when he was younger, and these meetings were about if he should be banished, killed, or put into Danzo's ROOT program, all options he never wanted happening to him and was thankful that they never did happen.

"So Naruto, tell us, what exactly happened on your journey?" A council member said.

"Well, as I'm sure Jiraiya-sensei told you, I more or less ran away from him after I...knocked him out with one of my jutsu." All council member nodded, while some (Tsunade and Yugito) smiled discreetly since they knew how Naruto _really_ got away from Jiraiya. And though Yugito and all of Naruto's wives _hated_ that jutsu he had invented, they all found it funny that Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Myobokuzan, One of the Legendary Three Sannin, was taken out by such a simple jutsu. "Well after that, I just sort of... roamed around for around two years, until I encountered two Akatsuki members known as Kakuzu and Hidan. Carrying an unconscious Jinchuriki, that would soon become my wife, so they could extract Matatabi from her." Naruto did as Yugito had told him to do and had not said anything about him being trained by Hanzo for those two years. While all council members had a look of confusion on their faces, even Tsunade and the Elders.

"Matatabi? Who is Matatabi?" Danzo asked, "Matatabi is the Nibi no Nekomata, all Tailed Beasts have names, we just need to take the time to learn them. They have feelings too. It's our fault that they have turned evil and emotionless since we turned them into that by not even giving them a chance to get to know them." Naruto replied, gaining a ' **Damn right it's your guys' fault'** from Kurama in his head, while Matatabi was saying the same this in Yugito's mindscape.

"Anyways, back to the story, These two are known in the Akatsuki as the 'Zombie Combo' because one of the members, Kakuzu, has been alive since the time of the Shodaime Hokage." This caused many murmurs to be heard around the Council room, "And the other, Hidan, is also known as this because he is completely immortal." this caused even more murmurs to be heard around the Council, "Hokage-sama, we should send a team to take these two men out immediately." One Councilmen member said, with more nodding in support.

"That won't be necessary Councilmen, because these two are no longer a threat, I personally took care of them both." Naruto said. Making all members widen their eyes in shock. "How?" Naruto looked at Yugito, who shook her head, while Naruto nodded in understanding, "Details are not important right now, all you need to know is the member Kakuzu is dead, while member Hidan is currently cursing me with his body-less head in a hole some 10 feet underground buried completely."He said, all Council members accepted this begrudgingly, "And then what happened?" someone said.

"Well, then I carried Yugito away safely, I took her to the nearby town I was staying in at the time, and waited for her to wake up. when she did, she was surprised to find that she was in a hospital completely safe, and that her savior happened to be someone who could understand her life as a Jinchuriki, but she knew that she needed to go back to Kumo immediately, knowing that the few people she had managed to befriend were probably worried sick about her. I agreed and together we went to Kumo, where after being thanked by the Raikage, he agreed that I could stay in the village. And for the next two years, I trained under multiple sensei's, my wife being one of them" Naruto gestured to Yugito, who smiled as she remembered those days, "And soon married her, then the Raikage got word from one of his ninja that some ninja's in black robes and red clouds were heading towards Kirigakure. Knowing me as well as most of you do, you can guess what I did next, I left Kumo to go and save the two Jinchuriki over there."

"If I remember correctly, Kiri has both the Sanbi and the Rokubi, were you able to save both of these demons?" one Council member asked, Naruto clenched his fists at the man before taking a deep breath to restrain himself and answered "No, sadly, regrettably, I was not able to save _Yagura_ and _Utakata."_ Naruto replied, stressing out their names to show that they weren't the demons they housed, but the civilians just brushed that off.

"I then proceeded to help the Rebels in their civil war with Kiri, and in that time, met my second wife, Terumi Mei, the current Yondaime Mizukage of Kiri, and Chojuro, one of the current Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) I trained under both of them throughout the war, and through our efforts, we were able to best the now leaderless ninjas that thought they were doing Yagura's will of destroying all bloodlines. The war took about a year and a half, after it was over, Mei and I married each other, with my first wife knowing of course" Naruto said while avoiding Yugito's gaze.

Yugito gazed at Naruto, then shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she remembered getting the letter asking if she was okay with it, as well as giving some reasons as to why he had done it. To this day she still couldn't remember what urged her to say yes.

"Then Mei and I knew that we needed to find a way to bring Kiri back to it's former self since they were now the weakest of the Hidden Villages, so we started brainstorming ways to replenish Kiri's strength, before Mei-chan, thought of the very Tournament we are meeting about now. I knew we would need every Hidden Villages consent on this, so I promised Mei-chan that I would get every Major Hidden Village to agree to this, and you all know how I am with my promises, so after 2 years of staying in Kiri, I traveled to Suna to see an old friend of mine that I had heard became a Kage, so I decided to see if his Village was in for this Tournament. Of course he agreed to the Tournament, and I was about to leave, until Gaara recieved word from this village that Jiraiya-sensei's spies had seen Akatsuki roaming around Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) so I stayed in the village so I wouldn't loose any more brethren to the Akatsuki, especially Gaara." Naruto said.

"Who were the members that attacked this time?"

"The members were Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara of Iwa. When they arrived, Gaara already knew they were coming so he had me and his sister, Temari, face Sasori while he and his brother, Kankuro, took on Deidara. Thanks to Kankuro's puppets, they were able to make Deidara's plans harder, making him lose his arm in the process and forcing him to retreat. Sasori was not so lucky. Most of his attacks were range based, and as some of you know, Temari is also a range based ninja, so Temari did most of the work while I swooped in for the kill. Afterwards, I stayed in Suna just in case the Akatsuki came back for Gaara, I trained and trained under Gaara and Temari, my third wife, after 2 years of training, I decided the Akatsuki wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, so I left Suna and went to Iwa."

"Sadly, when I got there, I had come at a bad time, the Tsuchikage: Oonoki had just lost one of his Jinchuriki to Akatsuki, Roshi, container of the Yonbi, so he was naturally paranoid since the Village had taken quite a blow, so he imagined that this Tournament was just to make him and his most powerful Shinobi leave the Village so they could be opened to attack. I asked him what I could do to gain his trust, he then ordered me to go and I quote 'fuck yourself, you Konoha trash.' I then asked again if there was anything I could do to help mend the bond between our villages and if there wasn't anything I could do for the villages, if there was anything _I_ could do personally that would help him and me. He then stated that if I was willing to do anything to help him, then I should go and help protect Iwa's second Jinchuriki, Han, container of the Gobi, I agreed. Though, since he didn't trust me, he sent his granddaughter: Kurotsuchi with me."

"Together, we went out to where Han was rumored to have been. We found him, and found out that he didn't feel like he needed protection, he said we were just a couple more of _those_ people. Anytime we went near Han, He immediately told us to leave and to not come back or else. We always left, but we would stay close enough to sense if any Akatsuki had come to capture him as well. In time, they did come of course, the leader of the Akatsuki, and the most powerful, there are six of them and they call themselves the Six Paths of Pein."

"Wait, you said _one_ of the newer members, yet there are six, how can that be?"

"Well, they are all dead shinobi's that are being controlled from afar by a single ninja." Naruto answered, intentionally leaving out how they all had the Rinnegan, he felt that Danzo would plan something if he found out those eyes were real, so Naruto decided that he would tell Tsunade later.

"Continue your story please Naruto." Koharu said that seemed she was ordering him rather than requesting.

"With all our power combined, we were able to make Pein leave, he did not seem like he was hurt at all by any of our attacks though, it was strange, anyway, after we beat Pein, Han was happy that we helped him defeat Pein, since he himself said that he wouldn't have been able to beat him if it weren't for us. Kurotsuchi and I said that it was our honor and said that we would stay a little longer in case Pein came back. After about three months of watching Han, Oonoki ordered us to return to the Village. When we gave him the report of our mission, he felt that I was the kind of person who could be trusted, after Kurotsuchi-chan vouched on my behalf. But he wasn't ready for me, a leaf ninja, to be trusted completely, thus he wasn't willing to sign his Village into the Tournament. So I vowed that I wouldn't leave the Village until I earned his trust completely. So I stayed in Iwa for two years total, doing whatever he asked me to do, while also, due to some convincing from Kurotsuchi, training under the man and his granddaughter, and also watching Han just so I could get to know the guy better. All of this lead to me bringing Han back into the Village so he could prove everyone who viewed him as a demon or a weapon wrong, and me eventually falling in love with Kurotsuchi-chan and getting married to her. That was when Oonoki felt that he could trust me completely. so he signed that his village was willing to participate in the tournament."

"So, with only two more Villages to go, I decided to go see how my darling wife was doing in Kumo so I could get their permission as well. The Raikage trusted me like I was a brother, same goes with me, so he signed away, and I was about to leave for this Village after a couple of weeks, but then something amazing happened that I couldn't leave the Village for." Naruto said with a happy smile growing on his face, while Yugito was growing a smile as well.

"What happened Naruto?" Tsunade asked, though she already had a suspicion.

"My wife told me she was pregnant."

Tsunade and the Shinobi side of the council grew a smile on their faces, since they knew how much of a blessing it was to have a child of your own, while Tsunade was happy because she loved Rei as if she was her own granddaughter, even if she hadn't known her for very long. While the Civilian side of the council just sneered at Naruto and Yugito since they considered the child to be nothing more than Satin's spawn.

"So, naturally there was no way in hell that I would be able to leave the village, mostly since as soon as the Raikage found out that I left his surrogate daughter pregnant he would kill me slowly and painfully along with Bee-sensei and a few others. So I stayed of course, not like I would leave anyway, and when my daughter was born, on May 3rd (Uzumaki Mito's Birthday, just saying) I sent a message to my other Wives and they came, along with some others, as soon as they could, letting Yugito-chan meet them for the first time so she could get an opinion on them for herself. As well as the others to get an opinion on the others for themselves. They all approved of each other and they even came up with a.. system of power I guess you could call it. After a while, they all left and I stayed to watch Rei-chan for a year and now here I am with Yugito-chan." Naruto finished.

The whole council was amazed at what Naruto had done through the whole time he had been gone, he had practically done it all, trained, fought in a war, got married (four times), and had a child. The Ninja's in the room then realized that Naruto had just about as much experience as they did when it came to the game of life.

And he hadn't even turned 30 yet.

"Thank You Naruto for your story, and that concludes this Council Meeting." Tsunade said while she and a few others started getting up from their seats and stretching their limbs and talking among themselves.

"Not quite Tsunade-sama." Danzo said again. "OH MY KAMI! Danzo, what is it this time?, we all want to go home now." Tsunade growled at the old man for not only delaying this meeting once, but for the second time.

"I just wish that I be put into this tournament as a contestant, as well as any shinobi I deem fit." He said innocently, Tsunade frowned, this guy was over 70 years old, for him to volunteer himself to be put into the tournament meant he had plans for something, but the council would not believe her just based off personal judgment, so she had no choice but to accept him.

"Very well Danzo-san, you are hereby instated into this tournament as are any shinobi you think have a good chance." Tsunade said. Danzo smiled a little at that and got up and left the room, while the civilian side followed behind him. Tsunade frowned while Naruto and Yugito walked up to her and asked "What do you think he's up to baa-chan?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, as of now, we wait till the tournament, speaking of which, I have a new mission for you two, along with anyone you guys can trust that will be competing."

"What kind of mission?"

"S-rank."

"What do we do?"

"If you ,or anyone you tell this too, faces Danzo in the Tournament, kill him."

"With the greatest of pleasures baa-chan." Naruto and Yugito said with a smile on their face.

* * *

Naruto and Yugito left the council room and asked Shizune to watch Rei for a little longer, while Shizune nodded with excitement written all over her face at being able to watch the cutest baby ever for a little longer.

Naruto and Yugito noticed that they had been in there longer than they thought since it had now turned to night. There also happened to be a full moon out tonight and they decided to make the best of it by training. When they got to there usual war zone, they noticed a figure kneeling at the feet of the memorial stone. From what they could tell, this person was an ANBU member, if the uniform and the mask sitting right next to him/her was any indication. Though since the person was kneeling they couldn't get a good look at him/her. Naruto then noticed something, this person had long flowing purple hair, he then looked at the moon and remembered that if he was right about who he now knew this was, she would never miss an opportunity with a full moon.

"Yugito-chan, stay here, I know who this is. I don't know how long this will take, so if we need anything or you want to do anything, now is the time to do it." Naruto said towards his wife, Yugito nodded, a little sad that she would not get to spar with her husband on such a beautiful night like this one, but whoever was by the statue looked like they needed someone for comfort. So Yugito turned around and headed back into the village to see if she couldn't maybe get a bowl of ramen...or perhaps 5 bowls.

Naruto however stood where he was, looking at the women with a sad expression on his face, ' _she still hasn't been able to move on, has she, I don't think I would be able to either if Yugito-chan, Mei-chan, Temari-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan, or Rei-chan died. Now that I think about it, with the Chunnin Exams coming up, I bet it brings up memories for her. I should go help her.'_ he thought before heading towards the person.

He didn't get within fifteen feet before he saw her tense up. She turned around while wiping what looked to be tears away from her face and the first thing she noticed was a familiar mop of blonde hair, the same hair that belonged to the boy she had watched for years. "Na-(Sniff) Naruto, wh-(sniff) what are you doing here?" the purple haired ANBU said. Naruto smiled and said "I forgot you're a sensor like me Yuugao-chan, is that how you got to be such a good ANBU at such a young age?" Naruto asked, all he got was silence as a response. Seeing that he couldn't get a reaction from the girl, he decided it would be best if he could get her to let loose her emotions, since from his experience, always felt better after he did that.

"I bet it's hard on you with the Chunnin Exams coming up soon, I bet it brings up old memories of him doesn't it?" He asked. Again all he got was silence, but he saw that Yuugao let loose a few more tears to confirm what he said was true.

Knowing that nothing he said would help her in this situation, Naruto just walked up to the ANBU member and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder while she rested her head on his chest and started crying freely into his shirt.

While she did this, Naruto tightened his grip on her to show that he was there for her, like she was when he was younger and she would protect him against the villagers. Yuugao responded to this action by subconsciously crying even more, while her mind started wandering off to her final moments with the man she loved.

The man that was tragically killed in duty, trying to warn the village about a trap that would lead to the death of hundreds, including their leader.

Hayate

* * *

 **Flashback-15 years ago**

 _Yuugao and Hayate were currently sparring on their favorite training ground under a full moon that looked exactly like the one Naruto and Yuugao were under._

 _Neither of them knew when they started doing this, they just knew that if they saw a full moon out in the beautiful night sky, that they pack up their gear and head out to their training ground. The reason this training ground was so important to them was because it had all they could ever want out of one. It had an open field and tree line, so they could watch the moon and practice their kenjutsu, while to the left of the field was a pond being fed by a waterfall so they could both practice their water affinities._

 _So far, Yuugao had the upper hand in their spar, but that all changed when she saw Hayate give a subtle, but noticeable, smirk. She cursed herself, she knew that if he ever smirked like that whenever they sparred, something had gone according to his plan._

 _And just like that, she stabbed at him, only for him to dodge to the side, grab her arm and flip himself over her back while grabbing the blade out of her hand, and positioning the blade at her throat, with him behind her while she was disarmed and beaten._

 _"Surrender." He said, Yuugao knew there was no way out of this one, so she agreed and the Hayate released her from his grip while giving her blade back. He then continued to walk to a nice spot on the training field and sat down onto it and put his pack onto the ground so he could lay on it. Yuugao put her sword back into it's sheath and walked over to her lovers side and out her head on his chest, while his arms almost instinctively wrapped around hers and seemed to pull her closer to him. The two then proceeded to watch as the moon shined brilliantly in the sky._

 _"So what do you think about this years batch of Gennins going into the Exams next week Hayate-kun?" Yuugao asked while they both continued to watch the moon. Hayate pondered this and replied "I don't know, all I know is that it will be interesting to see the new clan heads go up to fight since there are so many of them this year." Yuugao nodded her head at his answer and started to think that their were a lot of clan heads this year, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Ino-Shiki-Cho, and Aburame. "How do you think the Uchiha will do compared to his brother Yuugao-chan?" Hayate asked, "Since Itachi was already an ANBU at Sasuke's age, I think that the gap is already big as it is, so there isn't really that much of a contest between the two." Yuugao immediately answered, she had seen the power the Uchiha heir possesed and she could honestly say that he may have been strong enough to even beat the Hokage in a spar._

 _"Well, whatever (cough cough) happens, I do know that the wild card is Naruto, based off of your description of him, and that with him (cough cough) there it will definitely make this year interesting to say the least." Hayate said, while Yuugao smiled at his mention of Naruto._

* * *

 _Flashback- 1 week later-Forest of Death Tower_

 _Yuugao was holding Anko's hand, waiting for her friend to wake up so Anko could tell her what happened. All she knew was Anko had come limping like an injured dog out of the Forest of Death, with one hand over her neck, while she was demanding that they help her._

 _And of course the ANBU, which happened to be Yuugao of course, immediately ran towards the injured Jonin and helped her get to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, while the other ANBU ran to tell their Hokage so he could help Anko._

 _As soon as Hiruzen arrived, he took one look at Anko holding her neck, and ran over to her and did some hand signs and yelled "SEAL" and slammed his hands over her curse mark and a seal appeared around the mark and Anko started screaming in pain and clutching her neck and clawing at it, trying to do anything that would make the pain go away._

 _Once Yuugao saw Anko start screaming in pain and clutch her neck, she ran to the Hokage and started grabbing his arms to try and make him stop. "STOP IT!" she yelled, but her voice rang in deaf ears._

 _Hiruzens hands never moved an inch, but Yuugao could tell by looking into the mans eyes that this was hard for him as well, to cause such pain to one of your own ninja, added onto the fact that you trained the man that had done this to her, was taking it's toll on the elderly Kage. Yuugao could see all of this by looking into his eyes. While his whole face seemed to still be younger, it was his eyes that showed his true age and his weariness of having to do this for such a long time._

 _Eventually, Anko stopped thrashing around and calmed down for a bit and then turned her head and then the two could see that the purple haired proctor had fallen asleep. Yuugao sat down next to Anko and held her hand, while Hiruzen stood back and took a breath of relief and sat down in a chair, he straightened himself out and the two waited in silence, waiting for the Kunoichi to wake up._

 _After Anko had woken up and had told them everything about her fight with Orochimaru, Hiruzen was about to cancel the Chunnin Exams, until her heard Anko say that if they were to do that, Orochimaru threatened to destroy the whole village._

 _Hiruzen nodded and continued to think about this predicament and decided that if he couldn't cancel the Exams, he would be sure that everyone was safe, and to do that, he would need to know what the shinobi from other countries were doing after the second stage was over._

 _"Yuugao" Hiruzen called out, Yuugao lifted her head up and looked at her leader, "I want you to find Hayate for me." He said, Yuugao hesitated to nod, she didn't know what the Hokage wanted her boyfriend for, but she was sure it wouldn't be good._

 _After Yuugao left, Hiruzen pulled out multiple scrolls and began writing on each of them, then he called some more Anbu, which showed up immediately and bowed to him, " I want you to find the names on these scrolls, and bring them to me." The Anbu each took a scroll and left via **Shunshin.**_

 _Ten Minutes Later_

 _Hayate and the other ninja's were standing in front of their Hokage, waiting for their orders to be given to them. Hiruzen noticed all the shinobi he had written on his scrolls were there and accounted for, so he stood from his chair and said "Orochimaru is here in our village, there is no doubt that he is planning something, I have called each of you here today because you are the best scouts this village has to offer. I want each of you to watch the ninjas from other countries after the second stage of the Exam is over, and to alert me immediately if they are interacting with Orochimaru in any way at all. That is all. Dismissed."_

 _And with that, all ninja standing before him took a bow and disappeared before his eyes._

 _A couple of days later_

 _"I'm telling you Hayate-kun, something doesn't feel right about this mission of yours." Yuugao said to her lover. Hayate was currently looking over his gear to make sure everything was in order. "I don't have a choice Yuugao-chan, the (cough cough) Hokage tasked me and the others with this mission, and I plan on doing it to the best of my ability." He answered. Yuugao looked over to Hayate again and said "But what if something happens to you, Orochimaru is an S-rank ninja, if you do find something, then..." Yuugao couldn't even say it, she didn't want to think about that at all._

 _Hayate noticed his lovers worrying face and he knew he needed to say something that would help her know that he was coming back no matter what. Then, a thought popped into his head, something she had told him regarding a certain blond ninja._

 _"What did you say Naruto's nindo was again Yuugao-chan?" He asked, already knowing the answer, "He told me that it was to never go back on his word, but what does that have to do with this?" She asked, Hayate looked over toward his lover and said, "For now, I am adopting Naruto's nindo as my own, and today, I am making two promises, One to Hokage-sama that I will fulfill my mission to the best of my ability, and the second to you, to know that I_ will _be coming back." He said with certainty in his voice._

 _Yuugao started smiling as he said that, she believed at that moment that if he did promise that he would come back, then he would do anything in his power to make sure he came back._

* * *

Flashback End

But sadly, that's not what happened, he never came back, the next day, she had found out from the Hokage that his body had been found on a rooftop, torn to shreds by what looked like a wind jutsu. They had no idea who it was that had done it, though they expected Suna since they had the most wind users in the world, but they had no proof of this so they couldn't accuse them.

Yuugao held back her tears when she was talking to her Hokage, he had told her that he was giving her the month to grieve over her loss, but that he would need her for the Chunnin Exams because he would need every Ninja he had in case something went wrong, and since he knew Orochimaru was planning something, he calculated a 99% chance that something was going to go wrong.

As soon as Yuugao found her way home, the dam holding back her emotions burst open, letting her emotions flow like a river with no blockage. Only a few of her friends saw her after that, she stayed in her apartment grieving, the only time she came out was to get more food, not that she ate a lot anyway, but she needed it none the less.

By the time the month was up, Yuugao was doing better, albeit barely, but she figured that if something were to go wrong, she could maybe find Hayate's killer and she could finally get her revenge.

The Invasion came and went, and nope, as she was fighting the enemy Suna and Oto nin's she couldn't find any who knew the name Hayate Gekkou. Afterwards, she walked to the Memorial Stone to find her old Taicho (Captain) sitting there, of course she knew that he still blamed himself for the deaths of his old teammates. She gave him a couple of motivating words and then left the scene to wallow in self-pity knowing that she couldn't even avenge Hayate.

Thinking about all of this made Yuugao cry even more into Naruto's chest. Which Naruto noticed and then tried coming up with some comforting words he could offer that would maybe get her to open up a little so she could tell someone about it since he felt that talking about your problems was the best thing to do in a situation like this one.

"You were in baa-ch..um Tsunade-sama's office when I came back right?" He asked, Yuugao only offered a nod to show her answer as she continued to cry with no signs of stopping soon.

"Well then that makes this a lot easier for me to tell you. 12 years ago when I was being trained by Hanzo, we would always go to the same place, it was where he had fought the Sannin back during the Second Ninja War, nothing grew there, all you could see in any direction was flat earth, the hard part was it was so far from Ame that it would take hours just to walk there, and to arrive at a place that was filled with flat dirt didn't make it any better, add to the fact that it was raining all the time just made it even worse than it already was. I never knew why Hanzo ever chose such a place, I simply chalked it up to the flat ground being good for our training. Then we would start training, and that was the hardest training I have ever done in my life, Hanzo was never one who believed in 'holding back' so I, being around a Chunnin level ninja at the time _with_ Ero-sennins training, had to go up against an S-ranked ninja every day, for two years. Can you imagine that?"

When he asked this, Yuugao cocked her head up so she could listen more to Naruto's story, all the while could only imagine what Hanzo had put the blonde ninja through for two years apparently. Naruto took her adjusting her head as a sign to keep going.

"Normally, I would have been completely miserable about it all, but I wasn't, in fact, I was excited, all because of one thing." Yuugao continued to listen to his words and found them to be more comforting than most of the other things people told her when she was this depressed.

"You see, while Amegakure does rain a good amount of the day, it doesn't rain 24/7 like most people think. It stops raining for about two hours during the night, problem is, most people are asleep at that time so they don't see the rain stop. So for those two hours, the clouds clear just a little, just enough for me to see the night sky and the moon, and I gotta say, the sight for those two hours, was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen in my life at the time, The clouds were tinted blue from the moon, and the moon glowed even brighter than the one we're under right now, every night and all the stars filling the sky glowed brighter than I had ever seen before, I looked at them anytime I could since Hanzo never stopped training. Though not being able to look up was kind of a bummer, I found that the area around us reflected the Moons light and the very ground beneath us shined a color that I had never seen before, making the barren wasteland turn into what looked like Sacred Ground. And although he would never tell me, I could tell that Hanzo also liked to look up at the sky for those two hours, I even caught him looking up at it a couple of times. As well as him pushing his training even harder than it already was for those two hours. I think that was the reason he chose that area to train in every day, because he loved starring at it just as much as I did. Knowing that he liked it as well helped me a little bit, since it seemed that he had more humanity in him than most people give him credit for and he wasn't some emotionless killer."

"Now, 12 years later, I still think about those clouds, that moon, those stars, that ground. It calms me every time I do. It doesn't matter if I get mad, frustrated, stressed, or sad , once the memory of starring at the sky for those few seconds I had while Hanzo wasn't trying to kill me gets in my head, or just starring at the ground when I couldn't look up, I calm down. Once I met my wives, I found that I would calm down faster since as soon as I felt their comforting touch, I would immediately think about that night sky or the glowing ground and all my worries would just melt away. All of this happens with just one touch.

"So my advice to you is, you don't need to forget Hayate and move on like most people would tell you, just find one thing that both of you found to be beautiful or exciting, just one thing that you both liked could be enough, and if you focus on that thing, you will experience the same feeling you felt when you were with them and I think that that feeling is that persons way of comforting you. Do you have something like that Yuugao-chan?" Naruto asked, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

Yuugao had found herself focusing more and more on Naruto's soothing words, she didn't even realize that she had stopped crying until he stopped talking, she rose her head up and put herself in a sitting position facing Naruto while she was thinking about what was so mesmerizing that she stared at for hours. The only thing she could come up with was a Full Moon.

The Moon that Hayate and her would stare at for hours just looking at in pure silence, just staring at the big ball shape in the sky, and carefully watch it's descent into the world below them. "The Moon." Was all she said, but those two words carried more weight than she had thought. Because as soon as she looked up at it, she felt the very feeling that Naruto had described. The feeling that the person they missed was there with them at that moment, she could have sworn that she even felt Hayate's arms around hers as he would do when she would lay on him and they would stare at the shining object surrounded by all the glittering stars in the sky.

Before, she would not look up at the Moon, because then all the memories she had of him would come and though she did think of their moments watching the moon, she would always think ' _I'll never be able to do that with him again.'_ So, in fear of having those thoughts and feeling the grief and desire to be with him, she stopped watching the floating rock in the sky.

But now it was different, she was no longer thinking of his death, she was simply remembering what they were doing and what they had talked about at that moment. It wasn't that she was just blocking the feelings she had for her past lover, in fact quite the opposite, she felt that the feelings she had for Hayate were stronger now than they had ever been.

Yuugao didn't feel any grief or want, because to her, she felt that Hayate was there, sitting right next to her, with his arms wrapped around her like he always did. She then realized that she had been thinking of the wrong things at the time. It wasn't about thinking about a time where she was happy with him, like when they sparred or made love, it was about thinking of a moment that they both cherished above all else. And though she knew she and Hayate both loved those other moments, the real thing that they both looked forward to was them laying down in the grass and staring at the object of affection.

Yuugao then wondered what it must feel like for Naruto, since she heard him say that he considered Hanzo to be a father to him, and while the Sandaime and Jiraiya were both there for him, to her it seemed that Hanzo had done something with Naruto that the others hadn't done. Leaving her to wonder what Hanzo had done that was so important to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head at her answer as his suspicions were proven true at her words, he stayed silent for a moment before asking "Can you tell me why the moon is so precious to you Yuugao-chan?"

Yuugao then found herself telling him everything. About how she and Hayate would spar and practice their ninjutsu and then spend the night looking up at the precious object. All the while, Naruto was listening intently, completely focused on her, making her feel that her words were doing much more than reaching his ears.

When she was finished, Naruto looked at her and gave her a small grin and said "You know, Yugito-chan and I came here today with the intention of having a spar under the moon, just like you and Hayate had done. I figured that, well, the moon is still full and here we are, sitting around, wasting a precious opportunity. Why not make the most of it?" After he finished, he got up off the ground and stretched his legs a little and reached behind his back and retrieved one of his swords and got into his normal kenjutsu stance.

Yuugao smiled a little as she heard the blondes words and saw him stand up. Her response was the same as his, and together, the two started sparring, much like Yuugao and Hayate would do.

Yuugao found that Naruto's fighting style was almost perfect. She couldn't seem to find an opening anywhere in his stance, leading her to strike at any opportune moment, which was exactly what Naruto wanted her to do. It was thanks to her years of experience in the ANBU corps that she was able to get out of the tight situations she got herself in. Only for her to find herself striking at any false opening he gave her again.

Yuugao then saw that Naruto seemed to have a pattern in his style. He would repeat all his strikes and slashes at the same moments. She knew the only way for her to have a chance at winning, was for her to disrupt his pattern and get him to start defending in an uncomfortable position. So she started looking for a part where she thought it would be perfect for her to strike, all while she kept on the defense of his strikes toward her. She then found a perfect time in his strike where he seemed to be putting all the strength he had into the attack, she figured that if she could attack him at that moment than that might give her the winning edge.

So she followed through with her plan, and stabbed at him when he threw that powerful strike. She immediately regretted it as she saw Naruto grow a smirk on his face. Just like the one Hayate would get when she sparred against him. And just like that, the Naruto in front of her disappeared and before her stood Hayate with the same smirk on his face. Then Hayate/Naruto grabbed her arm and she then noticed that Naruto was doing exactly what Hayate had done all those years ago.

This of course ended with Yuugao in the same position she had been in 15 years ago. With Naruto holding his blade, as well as her own, positioned at her neck, with her disarmed and beaten. "Surrender." Naruto said. When he said that, Yuugao smiled at the events that had happened, and she immediately put her hands up to signify her surrender. And as she did that, she felt something in her that she had not felt in a long time. It seemed so foreign to her now, she didn't even know what it was, it was a small feeling, but it was there none the less.

Naruto then let loose his grip he had her in and gave her blade back to her as well as sheathing his sword back behind his back.

"Well Yuugao-chan, it has been a real honor to spar with you tonight, and I hope to do this again sometime soon, but it is getting late and I'm sure that Yugito-chan is getting worried about me. Thus, I must leave you here, I only hope that you take my advice to heart." Naruto said, Yuugao nodded her head to show that she would definitely take his advice to heart, while she then frowned a little as she heard that Naruto was leaving her.

At her nod, Naruto gave her a his classic smirk that he gave everybody, and he began running back into the village to return to his wife.

Yuugao watched as Naruto ran, and she then saw Hayate appear in front of Naruto again, he didn't say anything, he only had a smile on his face and he gave her a nod before disappearing into the air again, leaving Yuugao wondering if what she just saw was real or part of her imagination.

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter, this is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope that you all enjoyed it, and like I promised up above, here are the results for the Harem Vote, though I already know that you guys' know that Yuugao won.**

 **Amaru-1**

 **Anko-5**

 **Ayame- 5**

 **Hana-3**

 **Hanabi-1**

 **Haruna-1**

 **Honoka-2**

 **Konan-5**

 **Kurama-6**

 **Kurenai-4**

 **Koyuki-6**

 **Mabui-2**

 **Matatabi-6**

 **Ryuzetsu-4**

 **Samui-5**

 **Sasame-1**

 **Shion-3**

 **Shizune-2**

 **Shizuka-4**

 **Tayuya-2**

 **Toki-2**

 **Tenten-2**

 **Yuugao-9**

 **WINNER! WINNER! WINNER!, There you have it, Yuugao is the winner (not like you didn't already know that) but now you get to know how many votes she had. This was a close vote to me, though it may not look like it, towards the end, some people were voting for different people so I wondered if Yuugao was going to win since she was part of a tie last time I tallied the votes. I would like to thank each and every one of you that has voted for this as well as any and all who has helped this story in any way at all. I would also like to say, I know I said I wasn't going to add Tenten into the Harem because she was on my top 5 list. And you know what, you are absolutely right, I wasn't going to add her, even if she had two votes, but I already had her written down and thought that was the least I could do. Also, don't forget to PM me if you want to hear my Idea for the new story, I'll give you a small part of it next chapter, Naruto is going to be born during the Third Shinobi War. See you guys next chapter!**

 **-TheDamocles**


	9. Ch 9 Chunnin Exams- First Stage

**Hey guys, I'm back, I don't have much to say other than Review and Follow if you wish, send me your ideas. Thank you for reading.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch.9 Chunnin Exams-First Stage

Naruto had just exited the training grounds after having had his little talk with Yuugao about grief. He had left the training grounds feeling that he had really helped her a lot with his advice.

He decided that he should head over to Ichiraku's to meet up with where he knew his wife would be, and maybe he would be able to sneak in a couple of bowls before Temari showed up using her 'husbands-health' senses.

So he started walking towards the small bar. Normally, he would just Hirashin there easily, but since it was such a beautiful night out, why not savor it with a midnight walk in the night. He approached the ramen bar, and sure enough, he saw a familiar blonde ponytail sitting at one of the stools.

He sat next to her and saw that she had already devoured her fair share of bowls, and looked over at Ayame and Teuchi and saw that they had money signs in their eyes, probably from thinking about how much more money they were going to make that night since the first night he had brought Yugito and Rei, they left enough money for them to buy a whole new restaurant.

Yugito saw Naruto sit next to her and order his own bowl and she smiled knowing that he had done right by whoever that Anbu was.

"So what happened?" she asked, Naruto slurped up his noodles and then answered "Well, the Anbu that was there was Yuugao-chan, you know? the one I told you about ,with the purple hair."

"Oh! the one that lost her boyfriend in the Suna-Oto Invasion?"

"That's the one, well as you could guess, with the Chunnin Exams so close, it's bringing up old memories, so I held her as she cried and gave her my advice on the matter."

"What kind of advice?" Yugito asked curiously.

"The same advice I gave you and the others when you were all in that hard spot." Naruto replied in between mouthfuls of ramen.

"Oh, the whole thing with the night sky in Ame, I loved when you said that to me." Yugito said nostalgically, the day that Naruto had given her that advice, she had just failed her first mission and her team she had been assigned to had all died, except for her, leading her to go into a pretty bad depression, then Naruto came and comforted her and described to her what he had seen in Ame.

Before that moment, Yugito had considered Naruto one of her best friends, among Killer Bee and a few others, but she hadn't thought that he would be dating material just because his attitude seemed to be a little to similar to Bee's for her tastes, but after that, she knew that he could be as serious and indifferent as her friend: Samui, and it was at that moment that she started developing feelings for him.

"Yeah, she told me that her special thing was a full moon. She said that her boyfriend and her would spend a full moon night laying down in the grass on the training grounds and just lay there, sometimes in complete silence."

"Oh that is romantic, but I must admit, it is no Raikage Monument." Yugito said with an expression on her face that Naruto saw quite often, the face of Pride, he assumed that he saw it so often because she had the Nibi in her and Jinchuriki do take on certain traits of their bijuu. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he thought ' _of course it couldn't compare, because that's your special place. Though I do have to admit that the Raikage Monument is pretty spectacular.'_

 _"_ Well, what did you guys do after that?" Yugito asked.

Naruto took another bite of his ramen before saying, "Well, after tha-." He stopped talking as he suddenly froze and his expression changed from happiness, to fear.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked, wondering what was going on with her husband. "Well, to put it lightly Yugito-chan, it seems that I'm about to die right now." Naruto said with a heavy sweat drop.

As soon as he said that, they felt a massive amount of KI, when Yugito looked, she saw Temari looked at Naruto with a 'I'm about to beat you to death' face. "H-h-hey Temari-chan, do you want some?" Naruto asked as he stared at his wife with a face of pure fear in his eyes. "Naruto" Temari said with the all too sweet tone that Naruto had learned to fear, for good reason, but underneath you could tell that she was beyond pissed, "What did I tell you I would do to you if I caught you eating too much ramen again, hmm Naruto?" She asked rhetorically. Naruto gulped, all the while thinking ' _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!'_ really fast in his head. He saw Temari take out her fan off her back, and Naruto took out money from his pocket, put money down on the counter, and then used the **Hirashin** to get away from his wife. Making Temari all the more pissed. She focused her eyes on a spot in the village and shun-shinned after her blond baka.

"You would think he would have learned not to anger Temari, wouldn't you think Yugito-san?" Ayame said to the blonde. Yugito nodded and added "Yeah, but this is Naruto were talking about, he's always been a bit of a slow learner."

* * *

Naruto had teleported himself away from the Ramen Stand, to the one place he thought he could be safe from his wife's wrath. Sadly, this was also the first place that Temari would look for him, a thought that did not occur to Naruto until he felt her Killer Intent right outside his door.

He turned around and there she was, Naruto knew that no matter where he went, how far he ran, how many times he Hirashinned away from her, he had learned from years of experience that she would eventually hunt him down.

"Are you done running Naruto?" Temari asked in the same tone as before. Her fan still in her hand, ready to end up on the blondes skull. Naruto just let loose a breath and answered "Yeah." Temari smiled a bit at that and raised her fan up and Naruto braced himself for the beating he was about to receive.

* * *

Yugito was right about to enter the Hokage's Tower when she heard a screeching "AAAAHHHHHH!" ' _I_ _t seems that Temari found Naruto-kun.'_ Yugito thought as she entered the building to pick up her daughter from Shizune's care. Though the Kunoichi seemed to be very reluctant to let the 'most beautiful baby in the world' go. After prying her daughter out of the Secretaries arms, she exited the building and felt that Temari should be just about done with her beating. She started walking to her and Naruto's apartment so that she could help Temari bandage Naruto up.

On her way there though, she felt someone approaching her. She recognized whose chakra this was, so she immediately made a hand seal and with a big POOF, three lightning clones appeared beside her, she handed her baby to one of the clones and told them to go to her and Naruto's apartment. She stopped where she was, and said "You can come out here now bitch." And out of the nowhere, a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes appearing right in front of the Jinchuriki.

"Alright bitch, what do you want?" Yugito asked, with venom laced into every word. The Hyuuga scowled at the blonde and said, "What did you do to him?" Yugito narrowed her eyes and replied, "What the hell are you going on about now bitch?" Hinata stepped forward to the Kumo nin.

"You know what I'm talking about you whore! The Naruto-kun I know would never do what he did to me, the day he came back, to the ones he loves! Now what did your village do to him!" She shouted at the Jinchuriki. Yugito stepped forward as well, while subconsciously putting a hand on a seal on her arm where her swords were hidden.

"You want to know what I did you Hyuuga bitch! I actually gave a damn about what happened to him! Me and everyone else in Kumo actually gave him the time of day and cared about him!" Yugito shouted at her, Hinata activated her bloodline to show how serious she was, "LIAR! Somethings happened to Naruto-kun, and I know you were behind it!" She shouted back, Yugito unsealed her sword and said "Maybe you are right, maybe Naruto has changed, to be honest, the one I am married to would never treat someone precious to him with cruelty, no matter who they were. Do you want to know what happened to him?" Yugito said while bringing her sword up, ready to strike if she needed to. She saw Hinata narrow her eyes as she asked her, showing that she did indeed want to know. "I think, all that happened to him, is he realized just who the enemy was. It is natural that when someone attempts to murder your own child, you start seeing that person as an enemy, I know that I do." Yugito said, Hinata was about to attack the Jinchuriki with her Jyuuken, but decided against it. Only for one reason.

"When the tournament happens, you better attack me with the intent to kill me. Because I will not hesitate to finish you off _permanently."_ Hinata spat out at Yugito, instead of the Kumo Kunoichi narrowing her eyes and growling at her like Hinata had expected, Yugito actually started to smile instead.

"Oh don't you worry about that, because I won't be the only person that will be trying to kill you, you can count on that." Yugito said, and to top it off, she focused on a kunai that she had in her bag in Naruto's apartment and disappeared in the same yellow flash that the Yondaime was known for, signifying that she had used the **Hirashin** to top off her threat to the Hyuuga, making the Heiress widen her eyes in shock at what she had done. ' _That whore has more secrets than I thought she would, I'm going to have to kick my training up a notch if I'm going to beat her in the tournament, I need to talk to Neji.'_ Hinata thought as she started heading toward her home.

* * *

Yugito appeared in the bedroom of their apartment and was greeted to the sight of her baby girl sleeping contently on the bed. She exhaled a breath of relief as she saw her daughter home safely. That was the bad side of using lightning clones, they didn't give her their memories when they dispelled like Naruto's Kage Bunshins did, but she needed to get her daughter away quickly and that was the fastest jutsu she knew. As she stared down at her daughter sleeping soundly with a wide smile on her face, she felt that the anger was leaving her body from talking to the Hyuuga bitch. Though, the frustration and stress was still present and she knew that the only way to get rid of that would be to either train or to talk with someone.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Naruto sleeping on the couch with bandages all over his body, mostly on his head, while Temari was next to him, applying more bandages onto him. And though Naruto could be healed by Kurama's chakra, she knew that when it came to his wives, Kurama liked to stop the healing ability so that he had to suffer through the beatings. "How bad is the damage this time?" Yugito said as she saw the Suna Kunoichi treat her injured husband. "I'd say that I gave him about 35% of my power." Yugito whistled at that, she knew that each of Naruto's wives were powerful in their own right, while she was the second most powerful without using her bijuu's power, second only to Mei. And she saw Temari use her fan, which in all cases was one of her greatest strengths.

"Don't you think that's a little overboard?" Yugito said, Temari stopped applying bandages to Naruto and shrugged her shoulders a little. "The strongest beating I gave him was around 70%, compared to that, this is nothing." Temari said, Yugito immediately grew curious as to what Naruto had done to deserve a beating like that, "What did he do?" She asked, "He introduced ramen to Gaara. Ever since then, he's been almost as bad as Naruto is. I don't know what it is with jinchuriki's and ramen, it seems that's all you guys eat, and now Rei is obsessed with it." Temari said, while Yugito laughed a little at that. It was true, Kurotsuchi had even told her the story of when Naruto brought Han some ramen, needless to say, a bond was immediately formed with that action.

"Well, it is the food of the gods, but onto a different topic." Yugito said, and with that, the nibi jinchuriki told Temari everything that had happened between her and Hinata only moments before. By the end of her story, Temari found herself thinking of intricate ways of killing the girl, in ways that would make the sadistic Gaara proud.

"So, what do we do? I mean, she's pissed off all of us by attacking Rei, so we can't just let one of us kill her, it would seem unfair." Temari said as she looked over at the sleeping form of her husband. She knew that he wanted his revenge probably the most out of everyone. "I'm glad you asked, because I thought of the perfect way for her to pay for her crimes. I just came up with it while I was talking to her and it seemed perfect for all of us to get our revenge, but there is one drawback, Naruto told me what happened in your Chunnin Exams, so I don't think that this will be you cup of tea. You seem to be the kind of girl that wants to win or loose in a fair fight, or your pride won't allow an unfair fight, am I correct?" Yugito asked, while Temari gave Yugito a slight nod after she thought about herself for a bit. Yugito then grew a sort of sadistic smile on her face, while she caressed Naruto's hair, almost like a cat would with yarn. She then proceeded to tell Temari of the plan she had for the girl, and by the end of it, Temari was frowning somewhat at the downside to the plan. "But Yugito, if we do this, than we won't be able to fight any farther in the tournament than we want. Mei and Gaara might be able to, but we won't, and besides, she will only brag to us later like a bitch if we do this."

"That is true, but after we're through with her, I'm sure that she will be looking at each of us in a different light." Yugito said. Both girls smiled as they pictured the Hyuuga after they were finished with her. As she finished her statement, they saw Naruto stirring on the couch. They saw him open his eyes, then widen them in fear as he glanced at Temari. "Don't worry, you're beating is over, as long as I don't catch you eating more ramen than you should be eating." The wind mistress said. Naruto relaxed at that, and all three of them started thinking of how soon it would be until Temari caught Naruto eating ramen again.

"So, what did you two talk about while I was unconscious?" Naruto asked, Temari and Yugito both got a smile on their face as they told their husband of their new plan. At the end of it, Naruto was showing his usual grin that showed that he was up to something, which he usually was whenever he had that grin on his face. "It sounds perfect, but this will only work if one of us is up against her, though we do have a lot of people that should agree to this after they hear it." Naruto said, while thinking of each person that would love to attack the Hyuuga in the tournament after they hear about what she had done. Mostly, all the people in Kumo that was close to Yugito.

"But what about you guys? I know that you guys want to have a chance at winning this." Naruto asked again, while both of his wives smiled at his concern for them, "Well, I think we can agree that if you're going to be in the tournament that we aren't going to win." Yugito said, "True, but you guys are probably the only ones that can keep up with me." Naruto replied, and they all laughed a little at that since it was mostly true. There were not a lot of people that could keep up with Naruto's speed or strength. The only ones that could put up a fight were the Kage's that had trained the blonde.

"Well, if we're doing this, then let's get the word out." Temari said.

* * *

1 week later

Orochimaru was currently sitting in one of his hidden bases that no one knew about. He was just smiling over the news that had just been delivered to him. ' _I know that Tsunade will suspect that I am up to something, but destroying that puny leaf village is hardly a concern of mine anymore, though I would like to kill that blonde gennin who stopped my plans in the first place. What was his name again?... Boruto or something like that. I don't know, all Sasuke calls him is dobe so I don't remember what his name is at all.'_ The sennin thought to himself as he waited for the arrival of his number one student.

And sure enough, he saw the Uchiha appear right in front of him. wearing his usual attire of a navy blue sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which tied his spike hair. A black high-collared shirt, with a midriff-exposing black flack jacket that was similar to those worn in Kumo. His pants were a tattered and colored light blue, while his sword was hung over his back. "What did you call me for now Orochimaru? this better be good." Sasuke called out as he appeared in front of the snake sennin. "ku ku ku, Sasuke-kun, you should be more polite to those that do you favors. As for why I called you here, it seems that Konoha has accepted our self-invite into the tournament, which will be taking place in about two months, plenty of time for all of us to get ready. Now you will be able to see if you are strong enough to face Itachi ku ku ku." The snake like man said as he smiled in that pedophile like way.

Sasuke on the other hand, was shaking his hands in excitement, much like when he was doing his first C-rank mission, at the thought of facing Itachi and proving to him that he was the more powerful of the two and that he had finally gained enough hate and despair to take him down. He was about to walk away when he heard Orochimaru say "You know Sasuke-kun, if perhaps you don't end up winning this tournament, you know there will have to be... certain measures taken to assure that that never happens again." And with that threat hanging, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked off into the darkness to go and finish taking his nap.

* * *

One week had passed since Yugito told Naruto and Temari her plan for the Hyuuga girl, and in that time, they had managed to tell only Gaara and Kankuro so far. They planned on telling everybody else that was close to Naruto when they arrived for the last stage of the Chunnin Exams, they had yet to tell Tsunade or Jiraiya because they knew that neither of them would have allowed Naruto or his family to follow through with their plan. Even if they hated Hinata, there was no way they were going to let them do something like what they had planned, to her.

Naruto, Yugito, Rei, and the Suna Siblings were currently gathered around the teachers lounge of the academy, surrounded by the Jonin of the teams in the exams, looking at monitor screens that showed the first exam of the Chunnin Exams. Naruto and the Suna Siblings were currently wondering if it was going to be anything like their first Chunnin Exams with Ibiki. Heck, they even spotted some Gennin that participated in their Chunnin Exams. Though they looked far older now, but it was still no less said.

And sure enough, the interrogator appeared in front of the classroom and told every Gennin to come and take a number and sit down accordingly. After everyone had sat down, Ibiki presented the tests out to everyone and explained the rules, which were the same rules that Naruto and the others had to follow. "Alright everyone, listen up. This test is out of 10 points, a point is deducted for every answer you get wrong, now, if you were here a couple of years ago, I said that if someone were to get a zero, then their entire team fails, now the rules have changed slightly, now, even if you don't have any points, that doesn't technically mean that you have failed, you can pass with flying colors, if you do the test correctly. I've had someone pass this test before and the guy didn't even write anything down on the paper, but that person knew how to take this test correctly. But remember this, you will be graded as a team, not on your solo work. Also, contrary to past tests, if one of your teammates has no points whatsoever because of lack of answers, then the team can stay, however, if the teammate gets caught cheating five times, then the whole team fails. And with what I said about being graded as a team, that just might be the hint on how the guy did it." Ibiki lied at the last part with a smirk as he recalled collecting one Uzumaki Naruto's paper, while Naruto sweat dropped as he realized that the person he was talking about was in fact him.

"Who do you think he's talking about Naruto-kun?" Yugito joked, she already knew Naruto was that kid just from his facial expression. "I-I-I don't know Yu-Yugito-chan." Naruto said trying to play it off cool. "It was you Naruto, I saw your paper when I was copying off the proctor in disguise that was in front of you. Besides, you were the one that spoke out that you knew the entire purpose of the test the whole time, which I'm sure made everyone realize that you hadn't gotten even one answer." Gaara said with a smirk as he recalled that memory. Naruto sweat dropped again and started mumbling something about "stupid tests" and "suicidal redheads with sand eyes."

When they turned their attention back to the monitor, they saw that everyone had already started the test. Naruto spotted that a lot of the students had already caught on to the fact that they needed to cheat in order to win. While the others, that were like Naruto, were shaking in fear as they knew that they couldn't answer any of the problems that were on the test. And then, there was the crowd that had bought Ibiki's lie about the student who passed by having his team do better than him, and they felt that their team could get all of the other test questions right, so they sat there with their hands over their heads and relaxing while their teammates did all the work.

After the hour was over, somewhat of a large portion of the classroom was empty because of the cheaters that had gotten caught. Ibiki stood before the class and cleared his throat to signify that time was up. "Alright, now is time for the tenth question, but before I ask it, I am going to go over the specific rules for this question." Ibiki said, causing all Gennin to rise in their seats to pay more attention, not wanting to miss a thing. "He's doing this again, why doesn't he mix it up a little bit, I mean if he's been using the same technique for over 15 years, than I'm sure people have caught on by now." Temari said as they all watched the T.V's, "I'm sure if people had caught on, there wouldn't be so many Gennin that look seconds away from getting up and leaving right now. So I figure if it isn't broken, then don't fix it. And he did sort of change it, I mean, he did include me not having any answers yet passing anyway so that he could weed out any Gennin that rely to much on their teammates." Naruto said, and sure enough, as soon as Ibiki said the rules for the tenth question (I'm sure all you guys know the rules) most of the Gennin had a look on their faces that screamed uncertainty.

"What I want to know is if there will be another you of these exams Naruto, because if they definitely seem to need it right now." Gaara said. And his words seemed true, considering that at least half of the class had already left. Leaving only around 48 students in the classroom. But if the kids kept leaving like they were, than that number would drop real fast. "Oh, I'm sure there will be someone like me out there, I am 100 percent sure about it. I have faith in them." Naruto said while watching one area of the room that had more Gennin than others.

Ibiki seemed to be drawing his attention to that area as well, and saw that the Gennin seated their had confident looks on their faces. He decided to see if he could thin out the herd and try doing some more mind games on them. He approached on of the students that had a Kumo headband on, "Are you sure you're ready to take a question like this? Knowing that if you fail, you will never take the Chunnin Exams again." He said in a somewhat low tone, but loud enough so that the other students heard him. "No." Was all the student said. "

"And why are you so sure that you are going to pass?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to pass, but I will be sure to meet my goal head on, not take the easy way out and try another day, every decision has consequences. And if I want to achieve my goal, than I'm going to take the risk." As the Gennin said that, his team, along with the other Gennin around him nodded their heads in agreement. While the other Gennin nodded at his words and sat back in their desks.

Ibiki grew a smirk at that, again remembering Naruto say something kind of similar 15 years ago. "Well, in that case...you all pass." He said with a smile on his face. All Gennin than grew a look of confusion, but as the pieces started to come together in their heads, they grew smiles on their faces and soon enough, they started cheering and celebrating about passing the first part of the exam.

But their celebrating turned silent as they heard a someone scream "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" And the window broke, revealing a man with a bowl-haircut with bushy eyebrows and a green spandex body suit with a green Jonnin vest. All Gennin had a look of shock on their face as they saw his eyebrows and some girls even started shivering at the sight of them. "Hello, I am going to be the proctor for the Second Exam, and my name is Gai Might, so if you Gennin are filled with half as much youth as my student, than you will have no problem surviving my Exam!" Gai shouted, all the while, Ibiki stood in the corner thinking ' _I can't tell which is worse, having Gai as proctor or Anko, Gai at least shows up on time and not fifteen minutes early and doesn't pin a banner every time she enters. But then again, Anko doesn't have as much enthusiasm as Gai does, and she doesn't scream about the burning power of youth all the time. This is such a hard choice.'_

"Alright slow-pokes!, see if you can catch up with me to Training Ground 44. However, if you are not youthful enough to make it their in under 30 minutes, I must disqualify you. Now, all you youthful Gennin FOLLOW ME!" Gai shouted as he raced out of the Academy through the window again. All students just stood their in shock at what had just happened. It wasn't until Ibiki checked his watch and said "28 minutes left, I suggest you hurry up." And in a flash, all Gennin had left the room in a speed that almost rivaled Gai's. ' _Damn, they must really want that promotion, another interesting group we have here.'_

 _"_ So how did you know that one of your kids was going to say that?" Kankuro asked, "Oh, let's just say that I helped train those kids pretty damn well if I do say so myself, especially after I showed them what I could do, would you say so Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked and Yugito rolled her eyes "You are never going to let me live that spar down will you?" She asked, and Naruto nodded his head with a laugh, while the Suna group looked at them with a confused look at their little inside joke. "Years ago, back when I was still getting acquainted with Yugito-chan, I showed her up in a spar." Naruto said, "And why would that matter exactly? I bet you already knew he was stronger since he could defeat those Akatsuki guys." Kankuro asked the couple. Yugito grumbled something that no body could make out, "Could you say it a little louder Yugito-chan?" Naruto teased a little, "It mattered because he beat me in front of my own Gennin team, the same kids you just saw." She said without looking at anyone, even Rei who was sleeping peacefully in her lap. As Yugito said that, everyone, including Gaara, grew a smile on their faces and had to hold back their laughter for a little bit. They all knew how prideful Yugito was just from the first few times they had met her, and to say that she lost a spar to some no-name ninja from Konoha at the time, in front of her own students no less. Now that was just gold.

"Oh (haha) that is just rich." Temari said in between laughing. Naruto and the now awake Rei were also laughing with them, but that soon stopped when Naruto felt the Killer Intent coming off of his wife and directing it at him. He saw that Yugito was giving him a look that said 'If you weren't the father of my child, you wouldn't see the light of day ever again.' He immediately stopped and with him stopping, Rei did as well. Once they stopped laughing, Yugito readjusted herself on the couch and said "So what do we do now? They won't be coming out of the Forest of Death for some time." "Why don't we go and meet them there at the tower? I mean, aren't you their sensei, so you should be the one that's going to come out of the scroll that they gather." Gaara said with his usual monotone voice. Everyone nodded a little at that and gathered around Naruto, who was starting to feel more like a taxi service than a ninja.

He focused on the tower and tried to find his chakra signature, but do to it being years since he had been there and there being so many others with it in that time, he was having a hard time concentrating. He got it down however and then Hirashinned them to the middle of the tower, surprising the Green clad Jonin who was in the middle of doing his daily routine of training himself to death.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 9, hope you guys like it, Review and Share if you wish, If you have any questions on Yugito having a team of her own. My argument is this, she IS a jonin, so why should she not have a team. It's only logical. I will be publishing my new story after the next chapter, thank to lockdown00 and NarutoKushina who helped me work out the kinks that I had with the story. The story will be called "A Bond Between Siblings." Down below is the preview to the first chapter that was suppose to come last chapter but I forgot. Oh well, better late than never.**

* * *

Ch. 1 Two Jinchuriki

Two figures could be seen walking towards the gates of Konoha, one appeared to be female and had her arm wrapped around the neck of the second figure. Both appeared to be small, showing that they weren't all that old, early teens at best. The two also appeared to have been through some sort of massacre, given that the one carrying the girl was covered in a red liquid that smelled of blood.

The other figure however, didn't look like they had taken a beaten, just a little dirt on her skin, but she appeared to be in a lot of pain. Which only seemed to get worse and worse as they got closer and closer to the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

' _Come on!, we're almost there, just a couple more feet and Kushina-sama will be able to help us. This seal on her is getting worse and worse, and it still doesn't help that we don't know what it's doing. Add to the fact that I'm almost out of chakra, so if we get attacked, we are screwed.'_ The one covered in blood thought as he kept dragging his feet onward toward their home, while the girl kept cringing and breathing heavily as they kept moving to signify her pain.

She tried thinking of anything to block out the pain, but all she came up with were recent memories of how they had gotten to that moment. While Kakashi was been doing the same thing, though he was still in shock over what had happened.


	10. Ch 10 Waiting Out the Month

**All right chapter 10 here we go, thank you guys for all the support, and to the guest that said that he didn't like established relationships, if you don't like 'em, don't read 'em. I'll try not to have any boring flashbacks, though I can't decide what qualifies as boring to you guys. Let me also say this, this chapter will be more or less a filler chapter, it feels like it is to me, I apologize beforehand because this first part isn't the best that I've written. Review and share please. And to the people that are in France that were affected by what happened 11/13-14/15, that might be reading this, I am so sorry for you, as well as any one else that was affected.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Chapter 10 Waiting Out the Month

"Alright Naruto, tell me what's going on now!"

"I don't know wha-"

"Naruto, don't play stupid with me, now tell me why you're having us do this."

"But Temari-chan-"

"No buts."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because you've had us do nothing but stay in this boring tower with nothing for us to do for days now and I know you're just as bored as the rest of us."

What Temari said was all too true. Since Naruto and his Co. had arrived at the tower on the first day of the second exams, they had done absolutely nothing and everyone, including Naruto, was miserable. At first, it was exciting waiting to see which teams would arrive first, but after the arrival of Yugito's team on the first day, even going so far as to beating Gaara's record (which the redhead seemed to be displeased about), the excitement in it had disappeared. It had been two days later, and not many other teams had managed to make it to the tower. They had talked about leaving the tower since there was nothing else to see, but when they were about to leave, Naruto said no and refused to change his opinion on the matter, making everyone mad, especially his wives. Normally, they would have just left Naruto, but seeing as how he never did anything without a good and probable reason, they stayed with him.

So Temari had taken it upon herself to go and see why the blonde shinobi she called her husband refused to leave this tower. As soon as she found him, she grabbed him by the back of the collar and locked him in a room so that they could have absolute privacy. Naruto could tell she was pissed with him, if her lack of the -kun suffix she always said unless she was mad with him meant anything.

"I just want to see how many teams make it, that's all."

"Strike 1."

"I want to find out if they have a preliminary match just like we did?"

"Strike 2, do you really want to see what happens when you get to three Naruto?"

Naruto froze at that a bit, he didn't want to end up on the opposite side of Temari's fan...again. Seeing that there was no way out for him this time, he decided that it would be best if he finally told her the truth. Taking a deap breath and preparing himself for whatever the future held in store for them.

"Alright fine, I don't want to leave the tower because of what happened to me when I was in this forest doing the exams."

"Are you talking about Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, normally, I wouldn't care about it since he hasn't done anything to this village since he tried last, but now that I hear that his village is in the tournament, I can't help but be cautious, I was only high Gennin level in some aspects when I had to fight him, and he was able to take me out like I was nothing, even with Kurama-chan's chakra. So, if we stay here, I'm able to sense his chakra much better than I would be able to if we were at home or anywhere else."

Temari thought over her husbands answer, and for the life of her she couldn't help but agree with his reasoning. If someone as evil and as twisted as Orochimaru was able to not only sneak into the village and participate in the exams, and pose as a Kage in the span of a month, she would want to be as cautious as possible since he was always able to slip through her fingers. And Temari was also sure that Naruto also had a settle to score with Orochimaru since he had taken away the only man that Naruto had ever seen as a father figure at the time. But even though he had a good reason for him not leaving, there was still the matter of why Naruto refused to tell any of them about this before. "Why didn't you tell any of us Naruto-kun?" She asked, which made Naruto relax a little at her bringing back his old suffix."Well, I just thought that since none of you have anything against Orochimaru personally, in fact, I figured that, even though he tricked Suna into attacking Konoha, if it wasn't for that, I would have never changed Gaara, and he would still be a sadistic jinchuriki who only wants to kill someone to prove his existence. And Yugito-chan hasn't even met Orochimaru in her life, all she knows about him is what she's heard from me and A-niisan."

Hearing this, Temari did nod at his logic, but he had still missed a big part of why it would involve her and her brothers. Remembering when she had recieved the news after the battle of what had happened. She put her hand on her head and blocked off her watery eyes from his view. "You're such an idiot sometimes." She said, barely loud enough for him to hear. Causing him to give her a look of confusion, wondering what he had missed. "What do you mean Temari-chan?" He questioned. "Don't you even remember who killed my own father Naruto." Hearing her statement caused Naruto to instantly feel horrible for not only forgetting that Temari's father was killed by Orochimaru not long before the invasion, but also for forgetting that she was in the same boat as he was. She also had her father-figure torn from her life all by the snake sannin. Even though the deceased Kazekage hadn't acknowledged any of his kids ever since Gaara's first assassination, before, he had been a normal, caring father. She had even seen him try and calm down the masses from attacking her little brother. To this day, Temari didn't know what had caused her father to do a complete turn around and go from loving and caring to they barely existed. He could have turned back into his old and loving self, but no, Orochimaru had seen to that, by accelerating the fate that we all share.

Naruto instantly walked over to Temari and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Temari was reluctant at first, since she never ever wanted to be seen as weak by anyone, but soon accepted it considering that it was her husband. She even started to pull him closer to her and let loose a tiny amount of tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan, I can't believe that I forgot. I-I don't know what I can do or say that would help right now." Naruto said as he put a hand on his wife's scalp and started to caress her hair in hopes that it would help. "There's nothing to say, you're in the same boat as I am so you know how this feels." Temari said in between letting the tears slip past her shut eye lids. Naruto said nothing at her statement, he knew that there was always something that he could do. With that in mind, he continued to comfort his wife, eventually leading her towards the small bed that they had been standing in front of, and sitting her down onto it. He then took the hand he had been rubbing her head gently with, and placed it on her back and began to caress that instead, all the while whispering in her ear ' _Just remember the cave.'_

Those words echoed inside Temari's head, replaying over and over. She had almost forgotten Naruto's advice because of everything that had happened. Of course, she knew what cave that he happened to be talking about. The cave was the place that she had cherished above all else, it was a cave sitting on the outskirts of Suna that no one but her father and herself knew about. The entrance being hard to spot if you didn't know what you were looking for. Inside the cave, there were tons of crystals and prisms that would reflect the moonlight perfectly and light the whole thing up for them (Think Cave of Two Lovers from Last Airbender). Her father had once taken her there one day, just the two of them. As soon as she saw the crystals light up, she instantly fell in love with the cave. Since that day, whenever she felt sad or stressed out, she would go and visit the cave and stare at the lights for seemingly hours. Even after all these years, Temari refused to tell anyone about where exactly it was, including Naruto, who felt that he should respect her wishes and never brought up the topic again.

As Temari recalled her cherished place, she couldn't help but feel as if her father was watching her at that moment. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if he were proud that she had still remembered the cave he had taken her too. With all these thoughts preoccupying Temari, she hadn't even noticed that she had stopped crying and when she did, she couldn't help but smile and remember exactly why she had fallen for the blonde man before her.

"How is it you're able to make me go from pissed, to sad, to happy all within the span of 15 minutes?" She asked rhetorically, she knew all too well that her husband was an enigma that even the smartest Nara couldn't figure out. Naruto smiled as he took his hand off of her back and cupped her chin with it and gave her a quick peck on the lips before standing up on the bed and outstretching his hand to her like a gentlemen would. To which, Temari gladly accepted and she rose up off the bed and asked another question that she still had that she had gotten to upset to ask. "What do you even plan on doing if you do run into Orochimaru?"

At that, Naruto just grew a wider smile on his face and said "Well, I have been wanting to test out _that_ jutsu for a while now, now that I have it perfected, who better to test it on than someone who can escape every time?" Temari nodded her head as she started wiping away the tears from her eyes. While also wondering if Orochimaru would be able to escape that jutsu, since she had seen him perfect it, the results she saw from it were devastating, if someone were to get caught in that... The very thought sent shivers running down Temari's spine. Then she grew a little worried since she had seen the after affects from using that jutsu of his.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked as he realized that they were going to go back to being bored. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go and talk to Yugito about you're little development. Later, I don't know, maybe we should just head out and you could just leave a shadow clone here in case anything does go wrong." Temari replied, causing Naruto's smile to be replaced with a deadpan as he realized he could have saved a lot of trouble if he had done that in the first place.

Naruto lead her to the door, and just as they were about to exit the door, Temari turned and said "You know Naruto-kun, if you lie about something like this again, I can't guarantee you're safety from my fan." All the while, Temari had a big smile on her face, as if she were playing around with him. Naruto smiled and watched as Temari walked away from him and couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have women like Temari and Yugito in his life.

Naruto decided to go along with what Temari had said and agreed that, since there wasn't really another team that was worth watching anymore. So he had gathered up his family and as soon as they heard that they were leaving, they ran so fast to get everyone else that it made Naruto seem slow. And together they all left the building in the same flash that had gotten them there.

As they reappeared back at Naruto's apartment, Gaara said that he had some minor business to attend to in the hotel he was staying at, though really, he was just trying to dodge around the fact that he knew Suna was sending him paperwork with their birds. When Gaara said that, Kankuro's normally cheerful mood died down a little, since he knew what Gaara was saying and that he always had to help him with his paperwork.

Once Gaara and Kankuro left, Naruto then wondered about what could he do to keep himself occupied until something interesting happened. Turning to his wives, he asked "I know that you guys want to go out and do something, so what do you guys want to do?" With that being said, Temari and Yugito looked at each other and Naruto could see a little glint in their eyes. "I think we should go out and see if we're able to take you out together, what do you say Temari?" Temari nodded at her saying that and said "Yeah, it will also give us a chance to not only push you even more, but to also give you payback for having us be bored for three days." As she said that, she also brought her hands up and cracked her knuckles. Naruto nodded his head as he knew what this was about, the question to any of his wives was never "Is Naruto stronger than me?" No, to them it was always "What will it take for us to bring him down?" A question that had still gone unanswered due to all of his wives being from different countries.

With two of Naruto's wives being present with him, Naruto knew it was only a mattered of time before they asked for a spar and had actually been counting down the days until they asked. Naruto nodded his head and created 4 shadow clones to help and protect Rei in any way possible and the three of them left the apartment.

Reappearing at the destroyed training ground that was filled with sand that Naruto and Yugito always used. All three of them had just gotten ready for their intense fight, before they all saw an Anbu agent appear in front of Naruto and whisper something to him and then disappear in a Shunshin. "What did he say?" Temari asked, Naruto just stared at his wives with a frown apparent on his face "Sorry Temari-chan, Yugito-chan, But it seems that Baa-chan is calling me for something important. I'll come back here when I'm done."

Both Yugito and Temari frowned when they heard that, they had been both dying for a fight like this for two weeks now, but it was always something important that they had to take care of first. They watched as Naruto disappeared and turned towards each other and, without any words needed, got into their fighting stances. They had both come expecting a fight, and neither would leave until their thirst for fighting was sated.

Naruto reappeared in Tsunade's office and was surprised to see that not only was she not drinking, but that she appeared to be actually working for once. Normally, she would just shoo everyone away form her office saying that she had paperwork to do, then just procrastinate as she drank without a care in the world. To Naruto, it seemed that every Kage had their own method of procrastinating: Oonoki would complain about his back acting up again and demand that he have a massage to help him, A would work out until his dumbbells were sore, then get a new pair and continue, and Mei...well, she had the only way of procrastinating that Naruto actually agreed with, and helped her out with...quite a couple of times.

"So what do you want me for baa-chan?, I was in the middle of something busy." Naruto said as he stared at the Hokage, Tsunade glared at the blonde for calling her old again and said "Well, I actually wanted to see you for three days now, but none of my Anbu were able to find you, what have you been doing?" Naruto gave Tsunade a look that seemed that he couldn't believe that Konoha's elite weren't able to find him without him even trying. "I haven't been doing anything, all I've been doing is staying in the Tower to the Forest of Death. Are you're Anbu really so bad that they can't find seem to find me, even though I put forth no effort in hiding from them this time?" Naruto asked, and was met with a book to the head that seemed to come out from no where. "No offense Yuugao-chan, I know that you could if you tried and weren't stuck up in here like Izumo and Kotestu are for gate guards." Naruto said to no one in particular, and was met with a slight noise that seemed to suggest that even though what he said was true, it didn't mean she liked it.

"Alright, now that that question is answered, the real question that needs to be answered is because of that War Hawk and his two friends, they want me to pretty much interrogate you on how much knowledge you have on the Akatsuki, as well as any information you have on the other villages. Before you say anything, let me say that I know you won't voluntarily give me the information on the other villages, given you ties with them, I still thought I would ask just to say that I did try." Tsunade said with a look on her face that she had when she was doing business only.

"Well, I knew this would come sooner or later, so what is it those three old hags want to know?" Naruto asked, "All they said was they want to know how many members do they have, and any information you have on their abilities."

"Alright easy enough, to my knowledge there are four members to the Akatsuki, not counting the six other Peins, I don't know how many other members they have, but each of them is good at what they do and that one thing just happens to be killing so I advice approaching each of them with caution." Naruto said, while Tsunade nodded as the approach with caution was pretty much a given, if their S-ranking ninja was anything to go by.

"I'll start off with Itachi- I've only met him twice in my life, and I feel that he probably could have ended me if he wished with that Tsukuyomi of his-" Naruto was cut off from saying anything further by an outburst from Tsunade. "Wait, you met Itachi again? When did this happen and why didn't you say anything during the council meeting."

"I'm sorry Baa-chan, but I feel that that information is private and on a need to know basis." Tsunade scoffed at hearing this, but let it go seeing as Naruto ended up being perfectly fine.

"So, as I was saying, Itachi is a genjutsu specialist and mostly a pacifist, he won't do any fighting unless he has to. Next is his partner: Hoshigaki Kisame- don't know anything about him except that he's a water user and that his sword eats up chakra. Next is Deidara- from what I heard from Gaara about their fight, he is a suicide bomber and feels that true art is an explosion and everything he does is for his art. So naturally, all of his attacks are bomb based attacks, but come in clay form that he can manipulate with his chakra. Now we have Pein, when I battled against Pein, it was unlike anything I have ever faced before. For one, he has a dojutsu that has not been seen for hundreds of years and one of the hardest things to fight around is that it seems that all six of his bodies share the same eyesight with each other, so if you can attack one, it has to be a direct assault, anything else is doomed to fail. Each Path has different abilities (You guys all know the abilities)- so if any ninja faces Pein, they will need to take out the Naraka Path. So that is all I know about the Akatsuki...Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he saw that Tsunade's face was in pure shock at what she had just heard.

It didn't seem at all possible that one person should be able to do all these things. To have all these abilities with seemingly no drawback to them was nothing short of Godlike and Tsunade knew that if she even faced Pein herself she would ultimately loose. After composing herself after what she had just heard, she nodded her head and said "Alright, that's all I really needed to know, what do you think of the new recruits this year?" She asked, curious to hear what the blonde in front of her had to hear.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, it seems that there are a few teams with promise, but I personally think that at least one of the members of the team from Kumo will win this one."

"Oh! And why is that exactly, I've seen the teams from Konoha, Neji even has his own teams entering this year, so I would personally bet on them to make it in there."

"And that is why you lose every bet baa-chan, I'm telling you, bet on the Kumo team."

"What makes this team so special hmm?"

"Well, Yugito trained them so-"

"So that's what this is about, gotta support the wife now don't you?"

"Well yeah I do, but I also feel that I trained them pretty well myself."

After scowling him for the his not so subtle jabs at her, Tsunade scoffed a little at what she had just heard, Naruto trained a team! And Tsunade also felt that Naruto could trust the team to make it to the finals just based off of the fact that his wife trained them also. Tsunade had no illusions as to how strong Yugito was, which were only strengthened after she saw the fight between Yugito and the girls in the Konoha 10.

"What did you teach them?"

"Well, I can't be going around telling everyone my secrets, though I will say this, I didn't have a chance to teach them very much since I only had about 9 months."

"Let me guess, you had to train them because of Yugito's pregnancy?"

"Yup, though I would like to mention that they really liked and respected my abilities long before then."

The reason Tsunade was asking him all of these questions was because Tsunade felt that she could learn from all of Naruto's past experiences and figure out what exactly happened to him after all of these years. She had gotten a good run down of what happened to him during the Council meeting, but she knew that he purposely left out most details, to which she was trying to find out all of those little details he left out. Tsunade knew that the Naruto that came back wasn't as dim as the Naruto that left, by any stretch of the imagination and she suspected that he knew what she was doing, and he would play along for now, until he felt that she no longer needed to know anything else.

"Well baa-chan, how is the Tournament coming along?" Naruto asked, he hadn't heard a lot about what was happening since he had gotten the run down days and days ago.

"Well, first off, I have a message from the Mizukage, saying that she is very happy that you were able to fulfill you're promise and says that the next time she sees you she will be very sure to fulfill her end of the deal. I don't even want to know what that means so don't tell me." Tsunade said with a slight blush as she looked through her papers and handed Naruto the letter she had gotten from the Mei. It was clearly labeled for Naruto only, but it seemed that curiosity had gotten the better of Tsunade and she just had to read it. Despite what she had just said, she knew what the Mizukage's statement entailed, who wouldn't have gotten that innuendo?

Naruto blushed a shade that actually resembled the Mizukage's hair, and looked away from the women who he viewed as a grandmother, while brushing his hair with his hand and accepting the letter with his other. "Other than that, all we are discussing right now is the security issues everyone else but us will be having. They also said when they would be arriving for the last part of the Exams, A will be coming two days before the fight, Oonoki will be arriving five days before, and Mei will be arriving the day before." Normally, Tsunade would have just called them by their titles, but since Naruto had a bond with each of them, she didn't want to accidentally make Naruto mad, after experiencing what he was now like when he was angered the day he came back, she never wanted to piss him off ever again.

Naruto nodded as he heard that, he knew that Mei would end up arriving the latest since she had the farthest to travel and more water to cross than Oonoki and A, as well as the security talks that they were all talking about. You can't just leave your village with your strongest ninjas with you and not take precautions just in case something happened to your village, especially since the minor villages would probably feel that this would be there chance to become a major ninja village.

"How have things been going with Oto?" Naruto asked, curious as to what the Snake pedophile was up to regarding the tournament. "All we have recieved from them is a message saying how grateful they are at how we accepted them into this tournament." Tsunade replied, though, looking back on it, the message really seemed to be saying ' _Of course you accepted us, we knew you would.'_ Which made chills go up Tsunade's spine as she felt that she was being led into some kind of trap that she knew she had to spring.

"Well, thanks for the info baa-chan, remember what I said about Yugito's team, they are really talented and well balanced for their age, see ya, I gotta go." Naruto said, and disappeared in his trademark black flash before Tsunade could even reply to him.

Naruto reappeared at the training ground and saw a battered Temari and Yugito attacking each other with jutsu after jutsu. Both looked battered and tired, though neither looked like they were going to be giving up anytime soon. As Naruto walked closer to the two of them, he could tell that neither of them were aware of his presence, their sole focus being the fight between them.

Temari strapped her fan to her back and made a few hand seals, and Naruto saw Yugito start weave a couple of hand seals and with a POOF, two shadow clones of the blonde kunoichi appeared next to her, and that was all Naruto needed to know that they were going for the all or nothing attack, something that neither kunoichi had ever done until they met Naruto.

Knowing what they were about to do, Naruto knew that if those techniques hit each other, there would be a blast radius that could end up killing them both. Naruto knew he had to do something about this or else he would be in a lot of trouble. One would question why the two girls would turn a somewhat friendly spar into a full on fight, and Naruto would say that it was never a spar to begin with. As soon as the girls saw Naruto leave, the spar changed from 'We need to use teamwork and whatever is necessary to beat Naruto' to a fight to protect the one thing that all of Naruto's wives had and wouldn't give it up for anything.

Their pride.

Yugito herself was fighting so that she could prove to Temari why she was the alpha of the harem. And Temari was fighting to show Yugito that, even though Yugito was the alpha, She might not necessarily be the best fighter out of the four of them, heck, they knew that she wasn't, even though Yugito was very close, she wasn't yet Kage level like Mei was, and though the two had never actually fought before, they all knew that at the end of the day, a Kage is a Kage for a reason.

Naruto watched as the two finished preparing their jutsu and were about to throw them at each other, something he could not allow to happen for their sakes.

 **"Futon: Hono no taifu!" (Wind Style: Flaming Typhoon)**

 **"Raiton: Raiju no Rasengan!" (Lightning Style: Raiju's Rasengan)**

* * *

 **OOHH! Yugito knows the Rasengan, and Temari knows an S-rank jutsu of her own! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming. Find out next chapter what happens to the two girls and who wins their fight. I would also like to apologize for the somewhat filler chapter, I hate writing these, but I need to prepare what is going to happen later on in the story, hope you guys understand. Review and Favorite please, We're almost at 200 Favorites and it would bring me joy to see us make it there. Don't forget to check out my new story that is out along with this chapter. It's called "A Bond Between Siblings"**

 **-TheDamocles**


	11. Ch 11 Consequences and The Bet

**Okay, now that the filler chapter is over, we can move on to the more exciting things. But if you have time, look up what a Raiju is in Japanese lore, it's pretty awesome in my opinion. Review and Favorite, I'm always open for criticism. Also, someone said that they were upset that there hasn't been a lemon yet. Let me just say that I do not know if I will be having a lemon in this story, but I can guarantee that if I do, than it won't be like the other stories with a harem, where Naruto and his wives all have sex together, so if I do include a lemon, it will just be Naruto and one other wife, that's it. Don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it. Hope you guys had a great Christmas, mine was awesome, I won't bore you guys with the details. Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch. 11 Consequences and The Bet

 **"Futon: Hono no Taifu!" (Wind Style: Flaming Typhoon)**

 **"Raiton: Raiju no Rasengan!" (Lightning Style: Raiju's Rasengan)**

The two attacks started forming and as soon as the two blondes finished shouting the name out, the sent the jutsu's after the other.

Temari's attack was a simple one, but with a deadly result. Since she had been learning on how to improve on her Futon for the majority of her life, it was quite easy to guess that she had mastered it to such a level that her second affinity had appeared. That secondary element just so happened to be fire, which she was very glad that it was an element that could enhance her wind jutsus. And after improving on her **Tsumi Otoshi (Tornado Drop),** she combined it with her fire affinity and the result was just what the name was. A gigantic fiery cyclone of wind that, once trapped in it, she could manipulate to spin faster and faster, while also getting hotter and hotter due to the fire inside it. She could make it go so fast that if she was full on chakra, it could spin almost as fast as lightning could, canceling out any and all D-A ranked lightning jutsus like they were nothing, as well as overpowering a few S-ranked ones. It could also get so hot that it could match Mei and Kurotsuchi's lava jutsu. But, with every S-Rank jutsu, it didn't come without it's drawbacks. This jutsu of her was incredibly chakra draining, and she could only sustain it for as long as she had the chakra to do it, so if she was incredibly low on chakra, it wouldn't last very long or be as hot as she wanted it to be.

Though that didn't necessarily mean that, since Temari's jutsu was wind-based, she would be able to overpower Yugito's jutsu. Despite it being the weaker element, Yugito's jutsu was incredibly powerful as well. When Naruto had taught her the Rasengan as a gift for her on their one year anniversary, she instantly began to wonder how powerful it could be if she added her lightning affinity to it.

And so the long and tedious work had begun. No matter what she did or how long she tried, the Rasengan and lightning seemed to mix together about as well as oil and vinegar. After years of trying to figure it out, and almost giving up several times, she was saved by the cunning mind of her far away husband, who suggested that she actually use two elements to make it work. Instead of trying to mix two things that clearly didn't mix, add another as a stabilizer so the two could bond in harmony.

After learning enough about water manipulation, (Though that in itself was just as hard seeing as how she had an affinity to it's opposite, but she was determined like that) Yugito used a clone to channel the water into the spinning ball, while she channeled her lightning into it. The result was even better than she had imagined.

The ball itself hadn't changed form at all, but inside it, the water seemed to be dissipating inside of it due to all the lightning coursing through it. Though, that was just what Yugito had wanted since the product of this was a small Cumulonimbus cloud forming inside the ball. As she saw this, she pumped more and more lightning into the cloud, so it could get stronger and strogner. Which caused the ball the go from a light sky blue, to the dark grey that said cloud is famous for. The noise of the jutsu had also changed, though it wasn't what she was expecting, she was expecting something like Kakashi's trademark **Chidori (1,000 Birds),** instead, what she got was even better. The noise coming out of the ball sounded like the Raiju itself was stuck inside the ball, and growling like crazy to escape the Rasengan, and it wanted out right now!

And just like for Temari, the Raiju no Rasengan had a downside as well. Alongside how chakra draining it was, she could no longer ram people with this jutsu like she would the normal rasengan. If she hit people with it, she theorized that the lightning trapped inside would burst out and end the uncontrolled lightning would go berserk and she would end up injuring herself more than she would her opponent. Though that wouldn't necessarily be named as a con to using this jutsu, throwing it was just about as hard as it was to make the thing. By focusing on the water molecules in the ball, much like the Nidaime Hokage was famous for, but not quite the same level, while also controlling the lightning inside the cloud, she could somewhat channel the ball in the direction she wanted it to go. The problem to using this was obvious though.

Lightning is fast.

The ball would travel about as fast as Temari's jutsu would, and would sometimes venture off course because of how much static electricity would be in the air and Yugito, while she did have excellent reflexes, wasn't THAT good. So normally, Yugito reserved this jutsu for if her opponent was to tired to attempt to dodge, or she was out of options.

So there two jutsus went, Yugito channeling the ball the best of her ability to go after the almost just as fast gust of wind that Temari had just sent out to her. Then, in almost the blink of an eye, she felt someone grab her, and then she was in the middle of an open field somewhere, and before her was an explosion so big that Deidara would call true art.

Yugito immediately knew that that was the result of the jutsus hitting each other, if she was in there, Temari and her would have died for sure. She looked to her left and saw a panting Naruto and a just as battered looking Temari. She released a breath of relief at seeing that both were okay, and then she felt how exhausted she was at using her jutsu. She had already been using chakra in her fight with Temari to cancel out her wind jutsus, and then busting out an S-rank jutsu like that, she knew she had no more left. It was only thanks to Matatabi that she wasn't in as bad of shape as Temari was.

Naruto blinked a couple of times and caught his breath. Using the Hirashin as fast as he did and as far as he could sense would take it's toll on anybody. Hell, Naruto was even sure the Rikudou Sennin would be tired after using that much chakra so quickly. He looked up after a bit to stare at his two wives, "You guys okay?" He asked with concern clear in his voice. Temari gave a weak but noticeable nod as she took off her gear and laid down on the ground they were on. Not caring at all about where she was. Yugito also nodded, but as soon as she tried to move, she immediately felt woozy and almost fell down if it wasn't for Naruto grabbing her. "Okay, that was a crazy fight, even by my standards, you guys both know that you overdid it a little, you know everyone in Konoha felt that chakra spike, and you guys tell me I'm reckless." Naruto said as he tried pulling up Yugito, who just nodded weakly at his statement, before just deciding to follow Temari's lead and grabbed Naruto and made him fall with her, causing all three exhausted blonds to almost immediately pass out as soon as they felt their bodies hit the ground.

When the three woke again, they saw that the sky was starting to turn cloudy, probably from Temari's jutsu. They also saw quite a large plume of smoke billowing out of the training ground that were just at. Then, an Anbu appeared out of no where and there were no words needed to know that they were being ordered to go back to Tsunade's office to discuss their little stunt.

Picking all of there things up, the three blondes headed to where Naruto had just left more than a few moments ago. When they got there, they saw the three elders with curious looks on their faces, all of them trying to figure out how to channel the power they saw into their ninja corps, while Jiraiya was standing next to Tsunade with a curious look as to what technique Naruto had used, while Tsunade was just giving them a look that promised Naruto unimaginable pain for all of the extra work she now had to do.

"30 seconds." Naruto and his wives were a little confused as to what she meant by that."You leave my office for 30 seconds Naruto, and in that time, you destroy an entire training ground and most of the wildlife around it." Tsunade said with a strict tone.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I was just trying to master a technique I've been working on for some time now. It won't happen again, I promise." Naruto lied as he glanced towards his surprised wives, they were thinking that Naruto would take most of the blame, but certainly not all of the blame. For displaying the kind of power that they did, the three of them knew that Naruto wasn't going to be getting out of this without some form of punishment. They looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that they seemed to be telling them both the same message- _'Later.'_

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Naruto, because of this little stunt, I can't trust you to just roam around freely like you've been doing. From now on, you will be watched over by Anbu 24 hours a day, and you will no longer be able to even enter a training ground without my say so. If you do train at a Training ground, then you will only be able to train with B-rank techniques, Do I make myself clear?" She said in a more melancholic tone in the strict tone she had been using. Issuing this order on him wasn't something that she wanted to do. But after the stunt Naruto had just pulled, there was no way in hell that he was getting out of this without some form of punishment.

Naruto gave a nod, and was about to turn to leave the office, until Jiraiya spoke up. "Gaki, what jutsu did you use anyway?" Jiraiya was curious, since in all his years, he had never seen a technique that could deliver that much power. "It wasn't a jutsu, I was just training in how to master Kurama-chan's power." Naruto lied convincingly, he had already learned to master Kurama's power just as well as Killer Bee could, but found that if he told them anything otherwise than they would grow to suspicious. "Naruto, you know that you can't train in the Kyuubi's power without someone of high ranking around, even with all of your power, no one can take on the Kyuubi alone, do you remember what happened to me on our training trip?" Jiraiya asked, this caused the elders to grow curious as well. "What are you talking about Jiraiya-san?" They asked.

"Well, when we were on our three year training trip, I wanted to see how much power Naruto could attain before he lost consciousness, that turned out to be at four tails of power, and with four tails of power, he was able to do this." Jiraiya said as he began removing his clothing to show them a giant scar that he had on his chest. Everyone, excluding Naruto and his company, gasped at the sight, the horrible scar on his chest looked like he had a tree shoved into him. The wound was easily life-threatning without proper medical attention, though even with that, there was no guarantee that they could save him.

"How did you survive an attack like that? surely the Kyuubi's chakra also leaked into you as well, causing more damage to the wound." Tsunade asked, with worry in her voice, even though she knew he was okay now, just knowing the fact that her teammate had taken a beating like the one she gave him when she had caught him peeking on her at a hot spring, made her worry over all the details. "Well, I lost quite a lot of blood, I know I would have bleed out, but luckily, I was able to summon enough chakra activate sage mode and it's healing properties were able to make me stable enough for Naruto to take me to a hospital, and thanks to the two toads channeling nature chakra into me, I was able to make through."

After Jiraiya finished telling his part of the story, everyone began puzzling as to what to do with this new information. "Naruto, how many tails did you have activated when you were training just now?" Tsunade asked in her strict tone again, Naruto calculated a little and said "I channeled about 6 tails I think, I don't know exactly, it's still a little hard to remember." Saying that made Kurama start saying **"Only six-tails, c'mon Naruto-kun, you know I have more power with four tails."** Naruto cut the connection with the female bijuu, not wanting to deal with her overestimation of her powers. Not that she was wrong, she did have that much power if she had done the right attack, though it was harder to judge now since now Naruto had access to all of her power. But since Jiraiya was in the room, he could say that he had survived the Kyuubi with four tails so there must be something Naruto was hiding.

All the members in the room gasped at Naruto when he said six like it was no big deal. "SIX TAILS! NARUTO DO YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL!" Jiraiya shouted at the blonde, even though Naruto had told him that him and the Kyuubi were on better terms with each other than before, even going so far as to train and fight with Naruto when she was in her puppet form, Jiraiya felt that that still did not mean that the Kyuubi should be trusted under any circumstances. "I know ero-sennin, it won't happen again, I promise." Naruto said with a still calm tone that made Tsunade and Jiraiya feel a little strange towards the blonds behavior. Tsunade looked towards the elders and saw that they were all giving her a look that said the same thing.

"We know it won't happen again Naruto, because you will be followed by our best sensor in the village." Tsunade clapped and out of no where, a familiar looking Anbu with a neko mask came in the room, bowing at the Hokage, "As well as someone who can help you control the Kyuubi's power." With another clap, another Anbu with a tora mask came into the room (I don't know if Yamato has a tora mask or not). "Now, along with your other punishment, if you are to channel the Kyuubi's power for any other reason other than in an emergency, than you will instantly be arrested for treason and have seals places on you that will stop you from channeling any chakra at all, be it the Kyuubi's or yours. That also goes for Yugito as well." Tsunade said somewhat reluctantly, giving out these restrictions on him made her fell like she was being controlled by the Hokage's advisers, rather than them being controlled by her like they should be. And for giving this order on Yugito, someone who hadn't even done anything, at least, not to her knowledge, made her feel to controlling. Naruto on the other hand, had to deal with Kurama's constant berating on how they begin on how to control her power. While Yugito also had to deal with the same talk going on in her head with Matatabi.

"Will me or my wife be able to channel our bijuu chakra during the tournament Tsunade-sama." Naruto asked, much to Tsunade unvoiced disapproval that he didn't call her by his usual nickname for the second time, but shrugged it off since the village elders were there in the office as well. Before she could discuss it with anyone, the leader of the elders with an 'X' scar on his chin spoke up, "No, any amount of chakra either of you summon from your tailed beast will be met with the punishments you have heard." Tsunade looked at Danzo with a look that said that this wasn't his decision to make, besides, there would be other jinchuriki battling in this tournament as well.

Naruto nodded his head, and then the three blondes turned around and left the office, while Neko and Tora used the shunshin to exit the building to begin their mission of following Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and his wives made it to the apartment, with no one saying a word the whole time they were on their way back. And the first thing Naruto did was check up on Rei, and saw that his daughter was currently being held in the hands of one of the shadow clones he had left behind. He grabbed her from his clones carefully and dispelled them, then rocked her to sleep before walking back into the living room to discuss what he knew his wives wanted to talk about. He just brought Rei along as insurance so that neither of them spoke too loud or would hit him.

Naruto looked at them and gave them a nod that was the signal to begin their little discussion. "Why didn't you tell them the truth Naruto-kun? Now they have someone following you every minute of every day. How is that any better than you telling them the truth that we did it?" Yugito said, while Temari nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I am the only one that is a native to Konoha, and I might have told baa-chan the truth if the three elders weren't there, especially Danzo, imagine what he would do if he found out that you two, being kunoichi from foreign villages, could make a jutsu that powerful?"

"We know full and well what he would do, but considering that we both have close relations with other Kage, Danzo would be hesitant about doing anything to us. You know that too, so why not just tell them the truth?" Yugito asked, "Because when your talking about Danzo, just him being hesitant isn't enough, when he is in those situations, he does whatever he needs to to get a guarantee, besides, he has other ways of hurting you besides physical. You forget that we have someone else we need to protect." Naruto said while holding up Rei just enough so that both kunoichi's knew who he was talking about. The blonde child seemed to know, even in her sleeping state, that she was being looked at, because she adjusted herself in Naruto's arms and grew a wider smile on her face. "Danzo is more comfortable with it being me, he thinks he knows me well enough to control me if I become to much of a threat. I guess he might if he pulled the right strings."

Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders while contemplating, this was one of the few moments where he regretted the actions of his younger self, at how he would always shout out that he would protect anyone precious to him. "I also want you guys to listen very carefully and remember this, if you force Danzo into a position where he is uncomfortable, like he would be if he found out that you two had as much power as you do, he will be forced to act, not out of fear, but because of assurance, force him out of his comfort zone, and he will do anything to retain that certainty that he had, he isn't the type of person that will wait to see what happens, he never leaves anything up to chance, especially when it comes to possible threats to Konoha." Yugito and Temari listened intently at Naruto's words and committed them to memory, just in case anyone they knew was ever doing any business with the one eyed war hawk. They were also slightly shocked that Naruto had thought so far ahead with what would have happened if he had told the truth. But then shrugged it off as Naruto would always shock them with his foresight when they would least expect it.

"How do you know so much about him Naruto-kun?" Temari asked, whenever Naruto had talked about Danzo, on those few occasions, he wouldn't go into so much detail as he just had, and nothing he had told them indicated that he knew the man that personally. "I told you guys about how the council would sometimes talk about sending me to his ROOT program right?" Both blonds nodded at his words, "Well, the first time they talked about it, Hokage-jiji pulled me aside later and told me those exact words, and over the years of having to deal with him, I learned by observation that he was right." Naruto said in a melancholic tone as he remembered the senior Kage. Both blondes nodded at his words yet again, "So what are you going to do about having 24 hour surveillance on you every day?" Temari asked, wondering what other big plan her husband had in store. "Yuugao-chan I'm not too worried about, it's the other Anbu that puts me on edge, I know Yuugao-chan well enough to know my boundaries with her, but I've never met this Anbu before, other than the times he had to bring me a summons to go to baa-chan. And him having Mokuton worries me as well." Naruto said while thinking about their new friend.

Based off the first time he exchanged words with him, the Anbu had told him that Hinata had been released because her dad had pulled some strings. And if Naruto remembered correctly, the Anbu's main mission was to tell him that Tsunade wanted him to come to her office, he didn't need to tell Naruto anything about Hinata, but he had anyway. To Naruto, that could be because the Anbu also thought that what the Hyuuga had done was horrible, but he still needed more information. Naruto also knew that this Anbu was loyal only to Tsunade and no one else. He knew that because he had noticed that Tsunade would place the most loyal of her Anbu as bodyguards in her office in case anything went wrong.

' _So, here we have an unidentified man who has the power of the Shodaime Hokage, while also being completely loyal to Tsunade, so there is no chance he will be turned by anyone. At least I think. He also seems to at least understand my anger to Hinata, that could be because he has a grudge with someone as well. hmmm... I need to find out more about this man.'_ Naruto said while pacing the room with Rei in his arms, who was now awake from her short little nap and was enjoying being carried in her dads arms. He stopped pacing when his eyes lowered to the table he had right in front of his only couch.

Sitting on top of the table, was what appeared to be an ordinary piece of paper that was folded in half. Naruto was sure that that wasn't there when he left to go and spar, so that could only mean one other possibility...

Temari and Yugito watched as Naruto walked up to the table and sat down on the couch and placed Rei on his lap, he then picked up a piece of paper and they both looked at each other, confirming that they were both thinking the same thing, and when they looked back, they saw Naruto had opened a scroll open and was now looking over the letter while also taking glances to the scroll, and that was all they needed to know who had sent the letter. Knowing this, both Temari and Yugito adorned a frown on their face. They didn't necessarily hate the person Naruto was talking to, but they definitely didn't trust them. Even though Naruto stuck up for her a couple of times, they were very cautious with anything that person did.

"What does it say Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked as she saw Naruto finish decoding what was written on the piece of paper. "It says that it appears there will be a group of party-crashers during the tournament, some friends of ours will be coming it seems, we will have to tell 5 and 8 about this. I'll also let Gaara know later." Naruto said, not so subtly suggesting that their 'friends' were in fact the Akatsuki coming after them. "Why would they attack during an event where they are incredibly outnumbered and risk ruining everything they've worked for?" Yugito asked, from what she knew of the Akatsuki, she could guess that they did their homework on every bijuu and what powers they had, along with anything relating to the bijuu at all, be it village, people, environment, or daily routine. That was how they were able to almost capture her. "I don't know, I think they're getting more and more desperate, and mad that I've ruined their plans on more than one occasion. But I doubt that they will be coming here without some kind of ace up their sleeves. I don't know how she was able to get this information, but I'll need to thank her later." Naruto said as continued to stare at the piece of paper. "I still don't trust her, how do we know that she won't betray you or how do you know she hasn't already?" Temari asked, concern for her husbands life evident in her voice.

Naruto wrote something quick down on the bottom of the paper and rolled up the scroll. He placed it back in his pouch and then he folded up the paper again and placed it back on the table where he found it and said "I don't know, all I know is that she's in the same boat with me, so I have faith that she won't." Temari and Yugito shifted uncomfortably at his answer as he pretty much said that he just hoped that she didn't betray him.

Naruto looked at Rei and gave her another forehead kiss and watched as she grew a smile on her face and fell into her dads arms while she giggled uncontrollably. Naruto then stood up and gave both of his wives a kiss and said "I know that the game I'm playing is tough, I know that you guys need time to think about this, so I'm going to go out with Rei and give you guys some time to think." Both of Naruto's wives nodded their heads as they did feel that this was a lot of information to let settle, they needed time to process all of this. Giving them a quick peck on the lips, Naruto walked out of the door so that he could leave his wives to ponder.

Walking out of his apartment, he noticed that Rei's oceanic blue and purely innocent eyes instantly started to wonder over the world around her, but then they stopped at one location and Naruto noticed that her eyes shifted from one place to another. Using his sensor skills, Naruto noticed that the two places that Rei was looking at was in fact the positions that Yuugao and the tora Anbu were hiding at. Naruto grew a smile at this, as this was a clear indicator that she was in fact a sensor like her parents, he gave her another kiss and watched with his smile as she started to giggle again at her dads antics. "Something tells me that you are going to be an even greater sensor than your mom or me. Just know that I will always be there to help you with anything Rei-chan." Naruto said as he stared at his daughters eyes and saw that they were focusing on his as well.

Not knowing anything he could do right now, Naruto just decided to take Rei out for a nice stroll around the village, it seemed Rei also had a thing for beautiful sights like her parents. Anywhere they went, her eyes wandered around all over the place. As if she were trying to soak up everything this world had to offer. He turned a corner and he he sensed that the exact same Anbu with a neko mask that was suppose to be watching him currently was right behind him. "Yes Yuugao-chan?" Naruto asked the Anbu member. Yuugao stopped in her tracks and said "I want to know what really happened." Naruto turned around to face her and asked "Where's the other Anbu at?"

"He's around here, though I know that you already know where he is. Now answer my question." She demanded, "What do you mean Yuugao-chan, you were in the office just a few minutes ago, you know what I said, and that was the truth." Naruto said, "Yes, I know what you said, but you forget that I am the best sensor in the Anbu, and with a chakra spike like that, I didn't feel one ounce of demonic chakra at all. So what really happened?" She demanded, it had been driving her crazy that he had lied to the Hokage for some unknown reason. Naruto was never the person to lie to someone he cared about, heck, he wasn't one to lie to anybody. "I can't say that with the presence that I have currently, that what you are saying is true or false." Naruto said, Yuugao narrowed her eyes at him. She raised her hand and signaled the tora Anbu to back away far enough that he couldn't hear them conversing.

"Now since we're talking about your question, why would I go and spoil it for you? Something like this has to be earned, not given. How about a bet? if you can beat me in an all out spar at your training grounds where I only use my swords and no jutsu, while I'm blindfolded, I'll answer your question, Tora can help you if you want." Naruto said with the same grin on his face that he always wore, but with every word he said, his eyes narrowed onto her like she was the only thing he was able to see.

Yuugao thought about his proposal and said, "So let me get this straight, you've just supposedly destroyed an entire training ground, and you're punishment was no training or sparring, so now, not even an hour later, you want to go and do exactly what you were told not to do." Naruto just smiled a little at that and nodded his head, almost as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him until that moment. "What happens if you win?" After facing Naruto in their little friendly spar, Yuugao was sure that Naruto was better than her, so she wanted to make sure that she didn't agree to something that was put heavily in Naruto's favor, even though it seemed he was taking the fall in the bet.

"Well then, you'd be none the wiser wouldn't you?" Naruto said with a facial expression that Yuugao had never seen him wear before. The bet was actually in Yuugao's favor, he was going to limit himself to only taijutsu and only four senses, and she also got a partner and the ability to use jutsu, but the grin Naruto was wearing made Yuugao think that it was reversed and that this bet was Naruto's to gain something either way. Leaving her to think what he would gain if she won.

"Fine, you've got yourself a bet. But what will you do about you're kid?" She asked, "Oh don't worry about her, but let me ask you a question Yuugao-chan?" Naruto said while he started walking up to her, he said nothing until he was within arms reach of her, and he seemed to not be slowing down. "Think you can keep up?"

Naruto then ran up to her and used the Hirashin to disappear right before he was about to run into her. Leaving a very mad but also surprised Yuugao, while Tora just watched from afar and was wondering what had just happened.

Yuugao called tora over and said with a tone that revealed how mad she was that Naruto had tricked her like he had. "Hurry up, we need to head to my training ground." Was all she said, after she and the tora then used the shunshin, and arrived to see Naruto sitting down with a tea cup in his hands that was steaming. Next to him was Rei, giggling to her hearts content in a high chair, with another tea cup in front of her. He took a sip and placed it down onto the table that was around him, then looked up and saw them and gave a fake gasp, like he hadn't even noticed them approaching. While the two Anbu had two things on their minds, _'Are we really that slow that he had time to make all this?'_ while the other thought being ' _where did he get this stuff?"_

"So are you guys ready?" Naruto asked, now standing in front of them with no tea cup or table around him, with Rei being held by a Kage Bunshin, both acting like nothing happened. His question knocked the Anbu out of their thoughts, they both nodded, and Naruto reached into his pouch and grabbed his hitai ate and pulled it down so that it covered his eyes. After adjusting the knot on the back, he grabbed his swords on his back and got into his fighting stance. Yuugao and Tora did the same "Then let's dance." Naruto said.

And with that, the bet was on.

Yuugao charged at Naruto and the two engaged in another kenjutsu battle like they had done before, while tora made a clone of himself and had the clone charge in to help his captain. The clone and Yuugao were both able to press Naruto back, but they both were shocked to see Naruto block or dodge every strike they threw at him. The real tora was watching with the utmost focus behind them, being the support of their two man team, and was also surprised to see Naruto hold his own against two Anbu without using any sight. Locking eyes with his captain for just a second, he was able to make out her plan of action.

Forming a couple of hand seals, he then shouted " **Mokuton: Shichuro no jutsu!" ( Wood Style: Four-Pillar Prison Jutsu)** and with those words, a massive structure formed from beneath Naruto and surrounded him, before jutting out of the ground, and forming a small prison room, with spaces in between the wooden bars. Tora had altered this jutsu so that the spaces were just big enough for someone as thin as Yuugao to slip through them with a little ease, but still big enough that it still held it's prisoner in check, while also leaving a space big enough for her on the ceiling. Once Naruto heard the justu complete, he went perfectly still and seemed to be focusing on his ears and nothings else. Yuugao then formed a hand seal and created two Kage bunshins next to her and she shouted **"Mikasuki no Mai!" (Dance of the Crescent Moon).** Together, the three Yuugao's proceeded to assault Naruto by having one clone attack from the left and another from the right, while the real Yuugao threw a smoke bomb into the prison and attacked from above. All three attacks meeting almost simultaneously.

Tora watched and couldn't help but feel pity for Naruto, he knew that if he had even been hit by one of her strikes than he would have a near fatal injury. He also knew that Naruto was now dangerous, just as dangerous with his sight apparently, so he knew that Yuugao wouldn't play around with someone who she knew was better than her. Then, in the blink of an eye, he saw Yuugao appear next to him, while all he saw for the shadow clones were two trails of smoke. He looked down at his captain and saw that she was holding her shoulder and he saw a trail of blood flow down a cut on her arm, he was surprised to see that Naruto was able to take out two of the three attacks coming his way before he was taken out. He then saw that his captains eyes had a look that made him wonder if she herself didn't know what had happened in that attack. "I-I...I don't get it, how was he able to know where each attack was targeting and also counter them while being blindfolded? He could have even killed me if he hadn't changed the direction of his sword." She thought to herself out loud, letting Tora in on what had happened.

Tora looked back into the prison and saw that Naruto was still standing inside, almost as if he had never moved. The only thing that was differentIt seemed that Naruto was still waiting for a follow up attack, but after realizing that none was coming, Naruto channeled wind chakra into his blades and started cutting all around him. After a couple seconds of doing this, he stopped and returned to his stance, while all around him the prison was crumbling down to pieces just big enough to use for firewood.

Tora now found himself thinking that just based off of what he had seen, him and Yuugao stood little chance against beating the blonde jonin in front of them. Yuugao however, seemed to be doubting herself while also getting more determined to win their bet. Because of how long she had been in the Anbu for, she had developed what one could call a perfectionist complex. Whenever she was given a mission, she would do whatever it was within her power to make sure that she completed it, or at least a secondary objective if she failed. She stood back up and looked to her partner and they both charged again.

Like before, they found themselves pushing Naruto on the defensive, but neither being able to actually hurt the blonde. No matter how hard they tried. Yuugao knew that continuing this taijutsu fight was only serving to tire her and her partner out, so she started trying to devise a plan.

Key word being try.

She could not find a way that she could beat Naruto because she knew that he seemed to have 20/20 eyesight even while blindfolded. She did not know how he was able to hold his own against the two of them without his eyes, so she couldn't figure out a way to counter it or find a weakness for it, in the end. To top it off, most of her jutsus were taijutsu based, and Naruto had already proven that he could counter attacks like those. Tora's jutsu were all mokuton, and while that was handy to have, Naruto just proved he could handle that as well. She had pushed and pushed Tora to branch out and learn more jutsu other than wood style, maybe even master his earth and water style. But no, he refused, saying that he was honoring the Shodaime's legacy with his mokuton. Thus, leaving Yuugao somewhere in between a rock and a hard place.

Then, she saw that Naruto started to change his game up. Naruto backed up from the two long enough for him to sheath one of his swords. He ran forward again and turned his body so that he was only facing Tora, with Yuugao behind him. Most would see this as an advantage that Naruto was giving her, but this just served to anger the Anbu captain.

For as long as she had been a shinobi, she had trained her hardest to prove that kunoichi weren't just fangirls and that they were just as powerful as shinobi were, so Naruto turning his back to her meant to her that he didn't see her as a big enough threat to be taken seriously. She began to attack the blonde from behind in blind rage, while Naruto just dodged all of her strikes, not making any attempt at all to counter-attack, while putting Tora on the defensive.

Once Naruto had turned to face Tora, he had started channeling his wind chakra into his blade again and started attacking Tora, slicing any of his mokuton that he tried counter-attacking with, thus forcing him to back up further and further. It also seemed that Naruto's movements were too perfect, he knew just when Yuugao was going to attack, and would dodge it, while also positioning himself to where he could counter Tora's attacks toward him. It almost didn't seem real that someone could do something like this when they were so limited. Tora found himself worrying once he saw a subtle smirk grace Naruto's features.

"I think it's about time we ended this, don't you agree?" Naruto said, and as he finished, Yuugao sent a stab to his shoulder from behind, while Tora sent another strike from the front. Naruto merely maneuvered himself and dodged both, while also grabbing Yuugao's hand and channeling his wind chakra into the blade, and pushed her hand farther than she wanted it to go, thus making her move farther as well. He also placed his own blade a few feet out in front of her and waited for her to stop.

When they did, both Anbu froze in place right where they stood. Neither daring to make any movements for fear of their lives. In front of Tora, was Yuugao's wind blade now positioned right in front of his neck, centimeters away from cutting it. While for Yuugao, she was faced with Naruto's blade right at her throat as well, the only difference was that the tip was pointing at Tora, while Yuugao had the whole blade to worry about.

"Well that was fun." Was all Naruto said as he let go of Yuugao's hand and took away his own blade, all three knowing who the winner was.

* * *

 **DONE! Ch. 11 is finished, hope you guys enjoyed it, next one coming soon. If you guys have a clue on who the mystery girl that sent the message, comment on who, I might tell you if you are right. My only hint is that it is someone who has been left out in what Naruto has said in past chapters. Review and Favorite if you like, always open for criticism. Happy Holiday's.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	12. Ch 12 The First Group Arrives

**Hey guys, I'm back. I would like to start off this chapter by apologizing to, sorry my story doesn't live up to expectations. I would also like to say that all I am doing is finishing off what I though to be a great story. If you don't like what I am doing, say what you want about my story, but please don't say that I am disgracing TheKyuubiKid23, how would you know? I mean, I haven't met him, so I don't know if it's good or bad. The guy is suppose to be dead, so I don't know if you've met him. All I am doing is what I think is good for the story, also, like I've said in previous chapters, I'm not forcing you to read this. Thank you to all of the people that tell me that they are excited for the next chapter, really makes my day. So here we are chapter 12. Alright Let's do this.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch. 12 First Group Arrives

"ku ku ku, Are you and your team ready to depart for our journey Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. His face adorning his usual smile that never went away and never ceased to scare millions of tiny children.

"For the last time, yes. We've been ready for days, now are we going to go or not?" Sasuke replied as he stared back up to him. Two other figures were kneeling beside him. Orochimaru smirked even more and said "Patience Sasuke-kun, you must remember that we are not going to be welcomed with open arms like you are used to. As soon as we enter Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) we are going to be monitored for every movement we make. For that reason, it will take us quite some time to even make it to Konoha more than likely we will get there in a few weeks. I am also trusting that your team and yourself will not make any...aggressive actions towards any shinobi until the tournament starts."

Sasuke merely grunted in response and stood up, as well as the rest of his party. They walked forward, just enough so that Orochimaru could see the pale white hair that belonged to the one on the left of Sasuke, and the red hair that belonged to the one on the right.

"Now that we have all of that straightened out, let's go and see what Konoha has been up to Ku ku ku." Orochimaru said as he stood up, and together the four of them started making their way out of the hideout.

* * *

Akatsuki Hideout

"Is everyone ready?" A voice asked. All anyone could see was the rippled eyes, the rest of him was completely shrouded in darkness. He was standing in front of a small crowd, no more than 4 people. But these people were all S-rank criminals and the most wanted people in the Elemental Nations.

"Hai." The entire crowd said at the same time.

"How do we know this is going to work again? I mean, I'm not ready to die just so we can succeed for this thing. Yeah."

"Are you questioning a god?"

"N-No sir, It's just that-"

"We're all nervous sir. This is rather nerve racking, and without the two emotionless wonders here to keep us calm, it's rather troubling." A figure that seemed to be holding a large bundle of bandages on his back said.

"Tobi wouldn't mention her again, Kisame. That makes Pein-sama mad, and Tobi is a good boy."

"Shut up Tobi."

"Yes Deidara-senpai!"

"And stop calling me that!"

"Enough! We will now commence with the procedure. Get ready for this will hurt. A lot"

* * *

Konoha

"We did it Rei-chan, we did it!" Naruto exclaimed as he had his daughter swinging in his arms with a bright smile on her face. The father and daughter were also laughing to their hearts content, all the while, right next to them, were two depressed Anbu, feeling like they shouldn't even call themselves ninja anymore if they couldn't beat one person who was blindfolded the whole time.

"Okay, I'm sick of this, How do you do it you damn gaki." Yuugao finally shouted as she had just about enough of all of Naruto's secrecy. Naruto stopped twirling Rei around in his arms, much to her discontent that was shown on her face, and turned to face Yuugao.

"Whatever could you mean Yuugao-chan?" Naruto asked innocently. "What I mean is how were you able to beat us while you were blindfolded?" She shouted again. "Well, you see, that is something that only you and I would be able to do, Tora, while you are a good Anbu in your own right, I don't think has the capability of what we can do."

"And what would that be exactly?" Tora asked, letting Naruto hear his voice for the very first time. Naruto was a little taken back by his question simply because he had never heard this mans voice before.

"Well, because from what I know of you, you are not a sensor correct?" Naruto asked, while Tora gave a slight nod. Though he was wondering how Naruto knew this. "And You Yuugao-chan, once told me that you are a sensor. My ability to attack and counterattack you guys even while blindfolded was because I have mastered my sensing abilities so that I can follow your chakra well enough so that I can know when and where your attacks will happen."

"Wow, how long did it take you to do that?" Yuugao asked, maybe she could look into this if it didn't take too long.

"It took quite some time. But the results are worth it. As for how long it takes, it's different for each person, it all depends on how good your control over your sensing ability is. It took me month before I could do it, but if we had someone who was excellent at sensing, take Rei-chan here." Naruto said as he held her up. While she gave an adorable pose.

"She is only a year old and yet she is almost as good as Yugito-chan when it comes to sensing." Naruto said. Rei gave a slight nod, though she couldn't understand what anyone was talking about. "How do you know that?" Tora asked. "Because from my experience, you guys hide as far as you can get when following someone. You guys also hide your chakra signature. So when you guys were following me as soon as I left my apartment, she immediately looked towards your directions. If you don't believe me, hide right now somewhere where we can't see you, but still close enough so you can see us. Also, hide your chakra signature as best as you guys can."

Yuugao and Tora turned towards one another and nodded, then shunshinned away and did as they were told. They were both a good distance away from each other, and to there surprise, they saw Rei clearly turn her head in their direction. First she looked at Tora, then after a moment she turned and they even saw Rei pick up both hands and point to both of them.

Naruto kissed her on the forehead at her abilities and watched as the two Anbu appeared again. Both of them had surprised looks on their faces. "So, with sensing abilities like Rei-chans, if she were to learn the technique, it would take her an estimated... I'll say of about, 5 months."

"5 MONTHS!" Both of them shouted, to learn a technique as powerful as that in such a short amount of time was seemingly impossible. "How long did it take you to do it?" Yuugao asked. "It took me about 8 months. I do warn you though Yuugao-chan, if you do go through with this training, it is very arduous and frustrating."

Yuugao took a step back for a moment. She wasn't one for patience, in fact, she would even say that Naruto had gotten his impatience from her. "Are you offering to train me Naruto-kun?"

"Only if you're interested Yuugao-chan, which I can tell that you are." There was no denying that, every fiber of Yuugao's being was pushing her to say yes to the training. With excitement clear on her face behind her mask, she nodded her head. Naruto gave a slight smile and looked to Tora. "If you would alert baa- um I mean Hokage-sama that we will be training on this training grounds, normally I wouldn't care, but I feel that this would be a lot easier with her consent. and don't worry, this training will benefit you as well."

Tora nodded shunshinned to the Hokage's tower to alert her. All the while holding in his excitement at what Naruto could teach him. He figured that if he had to watch this guy for twenty-four hours a day, then he might as well get something from it.

Wen they saw that he was gone, Naruto turned back to Yuugao and said "Ready to begin? Again Yuugao nodded and then Naruto said "Alright, for this training you're going to need earplugs and your headband. Do you have those things?" Yuugao was a little shocked that she would need earplugs, but she brought the two items out of her pouch, it was a requirement for all anbu to have a pair because of how often they would work with explosives. She took off her mask and tied the headband around her head. Naruto then walked up to her while drawing something on a piece of paper.

When he got to her, he placed the piece of paper on her nose and Yuugao was able to see that it was a seal. As soon as it made contact with her skin, she noticed that she was not able to smell anything like she was able to before. "Why are you blocking all of my senses?" Yuugao said, now noticing that her headband was going to be used as a blindfold if she was going to be blocking her ability to hear and smell. "Trust me, this will make things a lot easier."

Yuugao just went along with it and placed her headband around her eyes like Naruto had done only moments ago, "Okay, when you put your ear plugs in, try to locate me with only your sensing ability and then try to fight me using that."

"WHAT! You want me to fight you with four out of five of my senses gone? You're insane!" She practically shouted. "I know how it sounds, but this is the only way I know how to train for something like this. If it makes you feel any better I'll do the same." Yuugao nodded at his request and saw Naruto place Rei into another shadow clone's arms and then follow the steps she just took. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." They both put the ear plugs in and then Naruto gave Yuugao a moment so she could locate him. Though Yuugao was a sensor, she was not the best in the Anbu, so to her, she saw Naruto's chakra signature like a blue figure in a black void. Once she located him, she tried to attack him, but found that he was just as prepared as she was. Though since she was new to this, as soon as Naruto started moving, it became harder and harder for her to locate him on such short notice. The blue figure in her mind was turning hazy like it was being blown by wind and would then appear in a different place every time.

She then started to understand why Naruto had her take away her other senses, if she tried to sense with all her senses at once, it would be way too hard to locate him at all. Naruto started attacking her with more force, with each strike she barely managed to lift her sword up in time to deflect his. After only minutes of training like this, Yuugao was cut up in almost every part of her body because of how many times she couldn't react fast enough. Though she would admit that it was getting easier to see Naruto, now instead of the blue figure appearing seemingly out of nowhere to attack her, she could vaguely track his movements, it wasn't much better, but it was progress none the less.

This was the scene that Tora walked into as he returned from the Hokage's Office. With Naruto and Yuugao attacking each other as she tried to keep up with the blonde, but ended up getting more small cuts all over her body. Noticing the ear plugs in their ears and that they couldn't see, he would guess that they were so focused on each other that they hadn't even noticed him return at all. So he opted for just sitting down and watching the two furiously train, he then started to grow bored of just watching them do this over and over and over that he started to lie down and soon enough, he felt his eyes start to close and he then started to explore the land of his subconscious.

A few hours later and the two were still training, both were starting to get a little tired, Yuugao more than Naruto. But because of their determination to master this training exercise, neither of them gave up. For Yuugao, she thought that she was getting the hang of it down, as time went on, the blue figure in her mind was getting more and more clear with each movement it made. Her reaction time however was a different story, even for Anbu standards Naruto was fast, basically sneaking up on a person that was expecting it and prepared for it was a hard feat to accomplish. Then, she saw Naruto appear behind her and then next thing she knew she was on her back with the tip of his sword on her nose.

She then saw Naruto take out the ear plugs, following his example she did the same. "I think that's enough training for one day." Yuugao gave a tired nod and the two then lay there for a couple of minutes to catch their breath. Naruto looked over and saw Tora sleeping over by the edge of the field and Naruto felt a little bad for forgetting about him. He then looked over at the Shadow clone holding Rei and saw that she was giving him those eyes that were practically begging for food.

Naruto gave a nod to her and muttered something about how spoiled she was. He got up and took the infant from the clone and went to Yuugao and offered a hand and said "Rei-chan and I are going to go get something to eat, care to join us?"

Yuugao felt a blush make it's way onto her cheeks a little at that. "S-sure, where do you want to go?" She said suddenly feeling very hungry, which wasn't surprising considering what she had done today. Naruto put Rei a little bit closer to him and kissed her forehead again and said "Well, I though that we would let this little angel decide for us." Offering no argument, the two started making their way out of the training field, forgetting about a sleeping Tora.

The two started walking through the village, letting Rei point them to wherever she wanted to go. After a while of walking and not ending up anywhere, Yuugao was beginning to think that Rei was just leading them on a blind wild goose chase. She was going to offer her opinion to Naruto, but seeing as the blonde beside her seemed to have faith in his daughter, she continued with it.

Then Rei pointed to an alleyway and the two entered and when they emerged, Yuugao and Naruto saw Rei pointing to the very ramen stand that she had eaten her first night in Konoha. Naruto was proud that his daughter was able to lead them to this place since she had only been there once during there stay here. Naruto started walking and placed himself on top of one of the stools and placed Rei onto his lap so she could stare at the two chefs cooking her favorite food. Yuugao rolled her eyes as she followed Naruto's example and sat down on the stool next to him. "Hey old man." Naruto greeted Teuchi, who had had his back facing them so he had to turn around to face Naruto and greet him back. "Naruto! Hey how are you doing? I saw your wife scare the hell outta you the last time you were here. Then after that I heard some high pitched screaming. That didn't happen to be you did it?" He said with a knowing grin on his face, Naruto put his hand on his head and rubbed where Temari had hit him and started having flashbacks of Temari beating him with her fan. "What! Now I've gotta here this." Yuugao said as she turned to Naruto for explanation. Teuchi looked at the girl next to Naruto and something about her was ringing a bell in his mind, it wasn't her face, he knew that much. Then after a quick glance to her attire and her hair, he knew that this was the girl that would often take Naruto to eat here when he was younger. "Neko? Is that you? Man, last time I saw you you weren't much older than Ayame. Though you were still part of the Anbu weren't you?" Teuchi asked, which made Yuugao gave a proud nod, she was very prideful when it came to her shinobi career, gennin at 12, chunnin at 13, jonin and finally Anbu at 17. She would give most of the credit to Hayate however, without his guidance when it came to her kenjutsu, she would most likely still be a chunnin.

Yuugao turned back to face Naruto giving him a look that he had seen quite a couple times during his childhood. It was the look that pretty much said 'spill it' and every time Naruto played a prank during his younger years she would always give him that look. So much so that now he couldn't even lie to her now because it just seemed like a subconscious thing for him to tell the truth. In fact, it took every fiber of his being to not lie to her earlier that day.

He told her everything, about how strict Temari and the others besides Yugito are when it came to him eating ramen, to how bloody Temari's fan was by the end of her assault. By the end of his story, Yuugao was laughing like crazy while Naruto was too busy digging into his ramen that Teuchi had given him. Rei was giving her daddy the same eyes that had gotten them there and Naruto ordered another smaller bowl so he could feed her.

Yuugao had calmed down from her laughing by the time Teuchi put the bowl in front of Naruto and looked down and noticed that there was also a bowl in front of her. Though she didn't recall ordering any ramen. She looked up at Teuchi who gave her a small smile and turned back around to continue working on making more ramen to satisfy the two ramen addicts. She also noticed that this was her favorite type of ramen that she would order when she would take Naruto to eat here. She was very great full that Teuchi would remember something like that and took up a pair of chopsticks and began to eat her soup. She noticed Naruto serve his daughter some of hers in between his own bites.

"*slurp* Don't you think that ramen is a little too hard for her to chew? I mean the noodles are soft, but there are still the other harder ingredients in here." She said, worrying for the little girl that couldn't know better. Naruto shook his head and gently grabbed Rei's chin and pulled it down. "No, see she's got all of her teeth. She started teething when she was around 2 months old. She finished at... I think it was 7 months." Yuugao rose her eyebrow at that, a baby growing her teeth at 2 months? The earliest she had heard of was 3 months, and even then it took more than four months for all of her teeth to grow in. She took a look at her teeth and noticed that they were in fact fully grown in and even noticed that her canines were a bit longer than the average person. Though nothing about Naruto or Yugito suggested that their baby would be average in any way.

Rei closed her jaw at her dad and turned back to try and keep eating her ramen, though without her dad feeding her it ended up all over her face. Not that she minded that. Naruto grabbed a cloth and cleaned her face and Yuugao said "What else has she been able to do?" Wondering what else the full set of teeth having- sensing baby could do. Naruto put a hand under his chin and with the other kept feeding her, "Let's see, she can walk and is already learning how to talk a little bit. Though she hasn't said her first words yet."

Yuugao was a little shocked, but was slowly becoming immune to the... specialties that come with having the blonde Uzumaki as a father. "If she can walk, than why do you carry her everywhere you go." She asked, causing Naruto to let loose an annoyed sigh, "Why does everyone I tell that too ask that? I carry her because she _is_ my daughter. I love her, is that a crime or something?" He said, making Yuugao raise another eyebrow at his declaration, "She's only a year old, she couldn't have been walking for very long, so how many people have asked you about this?"

"Just people from Kumo. Let's see I got: Karui-chan, Omoi, Samui-chan, Mabui-neechan, Atsui-" "Okay, I don't need to know every person. I don't even know any of the people you mentioned at all." Naruto gave her a smile and said "Just answering your question."

The rest of their dinner consisted of small talk with one another. And as the night went on, Yuugao couldn't help but feel that weird spar that had appeared when they spared that night. She couldn't name what it was, all she knew was that it was an... alien feeling. She felt like she had known it once, but somewhere she had forgotten it. She also noticed that with every smile or look Naruto sent her way she felt the spark multiply a little. It slowly grew bigger in her chest and for the life of her she couldn't name it.

Before they knew it, Teuchi was closing down and they were still sitting there. Rei was passed out in Yuugao's arms, during their conversation, she had asked if she could hold the infant and Naruto handed her over a little reluctantly. After a while of settling into Yuugao's arms, Rei nuzzled her head into her Anbu chest plate and was reminded of the same plate that her mom would often wear and began to doze off. "Well Yuugao-chan, it's been a pleasure talking with you, but I think that I need to get Rei-chan inside before she catches something." And with that, Naruto started to walk off. He waved his hand at her from behind.

As Yuugao watched Naruto leave, she couldn't help but feel that spark in her chest slowly start to die out. It wasn't a feeling that she wanted, it was too sad so she didn't want to feel she just couldn't help it, and the feeling was so alien to her that she didn't know how to deal with it. All she knew was that it had something to do with the blonde jonin slowly increasing the distance between them.

When Naruto got home, he saw that Temari and Yugito were gone. He walked into the bedroom and saw Yugito sprawled out like a cat on the mattress, dressed in her nightgown, which did absolutely nothing to hide her figure at all. Even with the blanket, Naruto could make out all the curves in Yugito's body and thanked kami that Jiraiya was not in the room.

He guessed that Temari had gone back to her hotel to sleep there. As much as he loved all of his wives, there wasn't enough space in his tiny apartment for three full grown adults and a baby to fit onto one bed. He made a mental note to make it up to her somehow, as well as the others. All of them did value falling asleep with Naruto next to them.

Naruto placed Rei right next to her mother, and saw the yellow slitted eyes he loved so much open looked at Rei for a second, and grew a smile and then looked up at Naruto and slowly rose from the bed. "So what took you so long?" She asked. When Naruto had left, they figured he would be back in about an hour or so, not until the rest of the day. "Let's see, I made a bet with Yuugao-chan about our little jutsu we did, she could tell I was lying. I beat her in our bet, and so I started training her in the sensing taijutsu form. Then Tora fell asleep and Yuugao-chan and I went to Ichiraku's because Rei-chan was hungry."

"Oooh, getting interested in the neko Anbu Naruto-kun?" Yugito teased. She knew that the relationship between Yuugao and Naruto was basically sibling love, but she did notice that there was a big blush on Naruto's cheeks when she said that, causing her to reconsider their relationship. "Very funny Yugito-chan. What did you and Mari-chan do while I was out?"

"Oh, we just thought about the position you've put yourself in. After a lot of thinking, we came to the conclusion that we both think that you are in over your head and that this whole plan of yours is going to get you killed." Naruto frowned at that.

"But we support you anyway and will help wherever we can." His frown picked up, remembering once more why he had fallen for the two blonde kunoichis in the first place. Naruto laid down next to Yugito and the three slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Time passed normally after that, with Naruto following the same routine every day. He would wake up, cook breakfast for Rei and Yugito, go and train with Yuugao and Tora, and by dark, he would spend time with his wives. During their free time, they did what they could, Yugito had told Naruto she was training her team as best she could for the final exam, which was five days away. And Temari told Naruto that she was training with her brothers for the tournament, saying that it was never too early to start. After they finished, He would take them out wherever they wanted to go and do what they wanted to do. They were limited in what they could do however, since Rei was with them all the time.

Yuugao had gotten very good at the sensing training, though her kenjutsu still wasn't as good as Naruto's, now she was able to keep up with the blonde and her reaction time had improved immensely and Naruto was beginning to think that it might be time for Yuugao to start the next stage of training. The next stage was removing the seal that stopped her from using her sense of smell. Making it that much harder for her to sense him with one sense blocking another. It wasn't that smell wasn't important, it's just that having that sense opened blocks your ability to sense by that much.

Like he promised, Naruto had also trained Tora in some aspects. Obviously, he couldn't help him in his Mokuton (Wood Style) but he could help smooth out his taijutsu so that he wouldn't need to rely on purely his Mokuton style of taijutsu like Tora had in the fight. The progress both Anbu captains had made was very good, now when they fought Naruto he would need to focus a lot more and at one point, they had pushed him to using three swords instead of his two. Though when that happened Naruto would kick up their training even more, making the Anbu captains feel like fresh gennins.

Currently, Naruto was walking with Yugito and Rei to get something to eat, and since he had already eaten his two bowls of ramen, they had to find somewhere else to eat tonight. Since Naruto hadn't been in the village for very long, he hadn't gotten used to the new buildings there were and so he didn't know the layout as well as he used too. Naruto then caught sight of a familiar girl with pink hair talking to a blonde and called both of them over.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" The kunoichi's head directed itself to the voice and she saw Naruto walking with his baby and wife. She waved at both of them and pointed at Yugito "I'm sorry, I don't think we've formally met. I'm Haruno Sakura. I know Ino and I saw you at Tsunade-sama's office, but we didn't get a chance to talk to you." Yugito smiled at the girl and shook both of their hands in a formal greeting. "So what're you guys up to?" Ino asked, wondering if there was any kind of gossip she could get off these two.

"Well, right now Yugito-chan and I are looking for someplace to eat, you guys have any recommendations?" Naruto asked. Ino started thinking over all the best restaurants in Konoha, while Sakura was staring at Naruto, wondering if this was her old teammate. "You're actually eating something other than ramen Naruto? Damn. You must be pretty whipped, whats the secret Yugito-san?" She asked, over their team 7 years, Sakura had hounded Naruto to eat something other than ramen or at least something healthier, but he was persistent and stubborn in saying that ramen was the food of the gods.

Yugito laughed a little at the whipped comment, "Well, we have-" She was cut off by Naruto perking his head up and getting in his taijutsu stance. No sooner than when he took his stance, Yugito felt a red and black blur speed past her and the blur then engaged Naruto in a fight. And that was all she needed to know what was happening. It seemed Iwa had arrived.

Sakur and Ino however, were ignorant of the situation. Growing up with the education and propaganda that they had, all they saw was a jonin from Iwa attack naruto, probably because he looked too much like the Yondaime. They began to charge forward to help Naruto, but were stopped by a hand from Yugito.

"Don't interfere, it's not what you think." Was all she said. "What! Are you crazy! Naruto, your own husband, is being attacked right now, and you aren't even worried?" Sakura shouted at the kumo jonin.

"No."

"Well why the hell not!" Sakura shouted again, both her and Ino thinking that their marriage must be really frail if she wasn't concerned about her husbands health in any way.

"Because she knows what type of fight this really is." A new voice said. The three looked over and saw three Iwa shinobi walking towards them. One man was distinguishable only because of his build, but Sakura and Ino could not tell anymore about him because all they could see was his eyes. The rest of him was covered in heavy armor going all the way to his knees starting from the lower half of his face, and a red conical straw hat with white cloth on the side to cover the sides of his face. The man standing next to him could not be described without mentioning how short he was compared to his two companions. Though he made up for it by evitating off the ground. Next to the shorter man, was also a tall shinobi. He was also very brawny. He had average features for someone his age, though what stuck out was his somewhat bulbous nose. He wore the standard Iwa Jonin outfit, with his headband being worn bandanna style on his head.

"What do you mean! They're fighting, what's more to say. And I'll have you know that attacking a-" Sakura was cut off by the brawny man with the bulbous nose, who held up his hand to interrupt her. "That is where you're wrong. Because if you look deeply, they're not even fighting each other." Sakura and Ino looked backed to Naruto and the other unknown Iwa jonin. Again, all they saw was the two fighting each other relentlessly.

Sakura and Ino turned back to the three men for explanation. The Iwa nin just stared at the two, surprised that they couldn't see it. Then they simultaneously came to the same conclusion that these two were or still are fangirls who had probably never seen a 'fake' fight like this one. "Just tell her Kitsuchi, it'll save us time." The heavily armored one spoke, then went silent as if he never spoke at all. The brawny one known as Kitsuchi nodded and said "Ask yourselves: What reason would my daughter have to mercilessly fight my son-in-law just out of the blue like this if this was the fight that you two say that it is?"

Sakura and Ino listened to his words and then when he said son-in-law, both of them shouted "NARUTO IS YOUR SON-IN-LAW!" Kitsuchi just nodded, then after Sakura and Ino got over that little detail, they both thought about his question and asked "Well, then what kind of fight is this?"

"Now that is the right type of question. As for the answer, it's simple, this technically isn't a fight." Again, leaving Sakura and Ino in confusion.

"Let me explain, my daughter has never been what you would call 'sociable.' All she ever wanted was to become the strongest ninja she could be. In doing that, she never really learned how to express her emotions to people through normal means."

"So what, are you saying this fight is her way of saying Hello?" Ino asked, when it came to personal experiences, that always peaked her interests, she was a Yamanaka after all. "Well, I couldn't tell you, over the years, Kurotsuchi-chan has made this her own... I guess language would be the right word, and only one person I know has ever been able to figure out what she says in doing this, so they could be saying a multitude of things, and we can only guess as to what. So technically their 'fight' is more of a dance to them." Kitsuchi said as he pointed towards Naruto when he said 'one person.'

Naruto and Kurotsuchi however, were in their own world right now. Nobody else existed except them. Punch after punch, kick after kick, with every attack that was thrown, their emotions would become even more evident, until they were words that only they could understand. Out of everything that they told each other with their flurries of punches and dodges and kicks, they would both repeat two sentences over and over again.

 _'I missed you.'_

 _'I missed you too.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took me a while to finish it. Lot of things I've been thinking about for this story. Review and Favorite. Thanks for all the support.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	13. Ch 13 Stepping up the Training

**Ch 13 here we go, I apologize that this chapter took a while, the beginning is always the hardest part for me and I have more of my reason listed below. I know we are getting close to the Chunnin Exams and the Tournament, which is the entire reason you guys are still reading this. I'm looking forward to writing that part, so I guess we'll both have to wait...for now.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch. 13 Stepping Up the Training

 _Iwagakure- 2 years ago_

 _Sweat dropped from the foreheads of both Naruto and Kurotsuchi as they both fought each other in the middle of a training ground. The whole area seemed to fit the village well, since it was an abandoned quarry that had been remolded into a training ground. The down side was that due to it being a whole, they had to deal with the late summer heat wave that passed through Iwa every year being magnified by the rocks. This year however was especially warm, causing the residents among the rocks to due what they could to stay cool. Normally, Naruto and Kurotsuchi would be joining them, but Naruto was going to be leaving the village soon, so Kurotsuchi felt that she wouldn't get to enter their own private world together once he left. So she took it upon herself to drag him to a training ground and fight as much and as long as they could._

 _During their fight, Naruto noticed something different about Kurotsuchi, normally when they sparred, their movements would just naturally flow with and against each other, almost like they were waving crashing against the sand, but Naruto could tell that something was eating at Kurotsuchi, her movements making it seem like the waves were being blocked by something._

 _He felt that if she wanted to tell him what it was, she would tell him, they were dating after all. But what worried him was that if she couldn't admit it when they were fighting, how would she do it when they were talking?_

 _Soon, they saw the sun passing over them so that it could face the hillside, making the shadows emerge and instantly make Naruto and Kurotsuchi much, much cooler than before. As they felt the shade, they both punch and kicked to signal to each other that now seemed to be a good time for a break._

 _They both walked over to the rock that they had placed their belongings on and sat down and started to drink their water canteens like their lives depended on it. After they were finished, Naruto looked over and saw that Kurotsuchi seemed to be thinking to herself._

 _This wasn't unusual as Kurotsuchi was the type of person who would more often than not keep to herself rather than socializing with people. She knew when to stop of course, like when she would lead missions or needed to help train someone, but after all was said and done, she would return to her usual self. But what really stood out to Naruto was that she seemed to be battling herself and loosing, knowing what that felt like first hand when he had to face Yami Naruto, he leaned over and said "What is it Kuro-chan?"_

 _Kurotsuchi snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face him and said "Nothing." Then turned away as fast as she could. However, having raised himself with a mask, Naruto could tell when someone had their own on, He scooted himself closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "C'mon Kuro-chan, what is it that's bugging you?"_

 _Silence was between the two of them as Naruto waited for an answer. Watching her, he noticed that she was debating with herself over whether or not to tell him. Trusting her to her own judgement, Naruto waited patiently for her to decide whether or not to tell him what was bothering her._

 _After a few moments of debate, Kurotsuchi took a big breath and turned to him and said "I... I just don't... I'm afraid that once you leave... You'll... You'll forget about me."_

 _Naruto placed his hand onto her back to comfort her and said "Kuro-chan, why would you think that? I love you, how could you think that I would forget about you?"_

 _Kurotsuchi fidgeted with her hands, one of the tell signs that she was stressed out. "Because you'll be leaving, and you're already married to three other women, how can I expect to be remembered when there are other more important women in your life. And besides, we just started dating, and while it's been amazing, you still have other priorities than me."_

 _"Is that what this is about Kuro-chan? You want to be remembered by me like my wives?"_

 _Kurotsuchi remained silent, but gave a slight nod to his question. Naruto then cupped her chin and led her to stare at his eyes. As Kurotsuchi got lost into his blue eyes, she failed to notice the blonde jinchuriki close the distance and claim her lips with his. Soon, Kurotsuchi found herself lost in the passionate kiss, and soon found his tongue knocking against her lips, to which she gladly granted entry. The two then began their dance once more, but expressing it in a less violent way than they had before._

 _Kurotsuchi was finding herself getting more and more lost into the kiss, she had only felt this feeling once, and it was all because of the blonde man she was with. She had never thought of falling in love with someone, she figured that once she completed her dream of becoming the strongest ninja in the village then she could focus on romance, but Naruto had changed all that. She delved deeper and deeper into the passion she felt in the kiss, finding it to be a rabbit hole that she would gladly jump into. And never once considering how in the world she would get out of it, and found that getting out was the farthest thought in her mind._

 _But eventually, the two parted their lips and Kurotsuchi again found herself getting lost in his almost hypnotic eyes. Naruto cupped her face with both hand and gave her another chaste kiss and grew his smile and said._

 _"Well then, I guess all we have to do is get married then."_

* * *

 _Present Day_

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were still battling each other in the streets as they were viewed upon by a still surprised Ino and Sakura, as well as the civilians passing by. Yugito had gone to lead the Iwa squad towards the Hokage tower. They then felt the shade come over their skin and both gave a nod telling each other that they would need to end soon. A couple of minutes later, they stopped when Naruto grabbed her fist coming at him and used it to pull her closer to him and used his other hand to cup her cheek and engage in another kiss. Kurotsuchi, while shocked, quickly got into the kiss and was soon returning all the love Naruto was showering her with.

They broke away from each other and forgot that they had an audience and looked over and saw Sakura and Ino giving them the fan girl looks of envy and want. "I hope you guys enjoyed the show, but you guys never answered my question about a nice place to eat." Naruto said towards the two medic-nins, shaking themselves from their thoughts that both included Sasuke treating them like that when he came back for the sole reason of wanting to be with them. They had both tried to date other guys, but found that every guy they chose was basically a second-rate Sasuke, with the closest was a ninja Ino once met named Sai, but broke it off after she found out that he showed no interest in any relationship with anyone. After that, both Ino and Sakura figured why date someone who is trying to replace someone else? It wasn't fair to either party so they had taken a break from dating until they either moved on from Sasuke or actually managed to capture the heart of the revenge driven, stoic, eye obsessed, best friend killing, and only interested in reproducing to repopulate the Uchiha clan, Sasuke.

Ino told Naruto about a place they could eat at and Naruto thanked both of them and walked off with Kurotsuchi, before they got back however, they heard murmuring and raised voices and Sakura shouting "WAIT!"

Turing around to face the jonin, they saw her have a slightly peeved look on her face. "Yugito leaves to guide the Tsuchikage to the Hokage and you just take another of your wives to dinner instead! Don't you care at all? Why not wait for her to come back and take both out together?"

Kurotsuchi didn't really like the look Sakura was giving her husband and was about to start talking back to her and 'politely' tell her to go fuck herself and walk off, but before she could Naruto responded to her question. "Of course I love and care for Yugi-chan, we have a child together and I saved her from Akatsuki if my word isn't proof enough, as for why I don't take both out, well because then I would be a pig instead of a man. If I'm with one of my wives, then they get my full and undivided attention, not my split attention between two other women in the village. Which is why when we have the time, I only spend time with one of them so they can be treated properly like each of them deserves. As for Yugi-chan, she as well as my other wives know that I do this, and since she is the one living with me as well as Kurotsuchi just arriving in the village, which is more rude, spending time with my wife who sees the most of me, or spending time with the wife who hasn't seen me for almost two years now?"

After he finished his mini rant, Kurotsuchi leaned more into Naruto's body. As well as glaring at Sakura, daring her to challenge what she had been told. Sakura stood there speechless with her mouth mimicking that of a fish, opening and closing. When she had seen Naruto walk off with Kurotsuchi, she thought that he was being an ass to Yugito since he had just seemed to shrug her off and move onto the next one, like a spoiled kid who broke his toy and saw another toy next to him. But when Naruto told her his reasons, she couldn't help but think of how thoughtful Naruto was, it seemed to her that he was trying to make his marriages as normal as he could, given the situation that he's in. And she knew that if she was involved in this, she would want to be treated like Naruto was treating his girls, which was how every gentlemen should treat his wife.

Saying nothing more, she turned around and started to walk away from the couple, leaving them to enjoy their night out. Watching her leave, Kurotsuchi lost her glare and leaned more into Naruto's build and rested her head into his chest. In an hour of being in the village, from being away from him for nearly two years, Naruto was able to show and list every single reason that she loved him.

* * *

"To be honest with you, I never in a million years thought that I would be in this situation." Tsunade said as she sat across from the Tsuchikage, with his bodyguards right behind him like they had when he entered the village.

"I can say the same Hokage-san, I guess Naruto really can bring out the best in everyone can't he?" Oonoki said, "I've known that much for years, hell, neither of us would even be here if it wasn't for that little gaki." Tsunade said as she showed a smile on her face, which immediately lessened as she looked at Jiraiya who was in the corner of the room eyeing the Tsuchikage very carefully. "Yes well, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I am not as energetic as I once was, so I feel like I should retire to my hotel room, is that alright?" Oonoki said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh that is perfectly fine, I have paperwork that I have to finish anyway." Tsunade said while giving the paperwork on her desk a death glare that Oonoki knew all too well, he also felt like Tsunade didn't even know the extent of his pain since he had been doing paperwork since before she was born.

As he walked out, Tsunade saw that Jiraiya was still staring at him cautiously and carefully, almost like he was ready to fight whenever the old man gave him a reason to.

"Okay, what is it?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya after they were sure that Oonoki was out of earshot. "I'm just being cautious is all, that man has been our enemy for many years Tsunade, I will not let myself be fooled on the off chance that something bad happens."

"Like what? Has it occurred to you that he's actually changed? We were just talking about how Naruto can change people for the better, and who better an example of than the Tsuchikage?"

"Has it occurred to you that that is what he wants us to think? Answer me honestly, would you put it past that man to make his granddaughter to marry him if it meant a new weapon to replace the one he had lost?" Jiraiya questioned, causing Tsunade to rethink her position on the matter and see things through new eyes.

"No, I wouldn't put it past him, but I also wouldn't rule out the former matter we were discussing, you of all people should have faith in Naruto, just like everyone else."

Jiraiya looked offended at the statement she made and began to glare at the women, "Are you trying to say that I don't have any faith in him? I would trust my life with him, but I know that Naruto has always been too naive for his own good, his determination to bring back Sasuke is proof of that." Jiraiya said "I would guess that Oonoki is using that to further his own ambitions."

"I would be willing to bet that Naruto changed him."

"And that is all the proof I need to know that I am right." Jiraiya said as he stormed out the office to go and take matters into his own hands and see if what he suspected was true. He only prayed that for once, Tsunade was right, because he couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto the truth about the matter if she was wrong.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was walking arm and arm with Yugito through the village with Rei asleep in Naruto's arms. They then saw a piece of paper fall down in front of them. They gave each other a discrete look at each other and knew that they needed to make sure that the Anbu watching Naruto wouldn't know about this.

Naruto and Yugito turned a corner and he quickly ran away from them, with Yugito not far behind him. Both displaying around the same speed that Naruto had shown when he had faced Gaara and Kankuro not too long ago. They looked behind them and saw that the Anbu were sprinting to catch up to them, but were slowly falling behind.

Once they lost them for sure, Naruto and Yugito went to the same place they had went to when they had made it to the village. Hoping that they wouldn't look for them there until later.

The Hokage Monument.

There, they saw a tall women facing them with short blue hair and amber eyes with a labret piercing on her lower lip and a neutral expression on her face. She had on an Ame headband, as well as chest armor and a plain black and red cloak on her (Original Akatsuki Cloak).

"We only have a few moments before they find us again, what is it you need to tell us Konan-chan?" Naruto asked, though his suffix made Yugito growl a little at the women before her. "As I told you in my message a few days ago, the Akatsuki is planning on coming here to capture you all, though I do not know when or where. I do know they are all preparing for something, I have been sensing sharp and powerful chakra spikes coming from there hideout for days, although since my defection I have not been able to get close enough to find out what they are doing. I advise you and the other jinchuriki to be careful, it seems like the Akatsuki are done playing hide and seek." She said in her monotone voice. Naruto nodded to her and said "This doesn't seem like something that you would risk coming here to tell me, what are you planning?"

Konan continued to stare at Naruto, though there was something in her eyes that he could not understand, he hadn't known her long enough to figure out what it was. "There is nothing else to discuss, however, because we both know an attack might be upon us, I have decided to settle around the Hidden Leaf to provide support should they come."

That little part took Yugito for surprise, ever since Naruto told her about the ex-akatsuki kunoichi, she didn't like her, everything about her just seemed off. She had thought that she was sent to keep the Akatsuki informed on all the jinchuriki, but after receiving the letter from her, she did have a small doubt in her head, but she shrugged it off, thinking that is exactly what Konan would want her to think. Then she started to think that she wasn't trustworthy since she still had an emotional bond with the false leader Nagato. But saying that she would help Naruto when they came took her for a loop, she couldn't betray him and go back to the Akatsuki, she had defected already and they wouldn't welcome her back if they found her, although Yugito and the other women did have their suspicions, Yugito was beginning to think that the blue haired Kunoichi really did mean what she said.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Konan-chan? This is a very big risk, you run the risk of getting caught by either side. If Konoha or Akatsuki finds you, they will kill you in the most painful ways imaginable."

Konan nodded her head while she said "Naruto-san, I'm not afraid of death, although I would say that it wouldn't be my first option. I have grown up with death by my side my entire life, the only difference now is the country I am standing in."

Naruto and Yugito both nodded, seeing in her eyes that she was in the same position she had been in for years and had grown used to it, to some degree, Naruto had gone through the same thing, although he still feared death and the unknown that was behind him.

"Thank you Konan-chan, this really means a lot." Naruto said with a smile wide on his face, but it disappeared when he felt a chakra signature approaching. "Someone's coming, go!" He said, Konan nodded and disappeared in a flurry of paper like she always did that quickly disappeared.

Thinking on his feet, Naruto grabbed Yugito and began to kiss her with the same passion that he kissed Kurotsuchi with last night. The two anbu appeared before them, just as the last few pieces of paper flew by their faces, though they thought nothing of them, but instead looked away with a blush as they saw what the two were doing. When Naruto and Yugito noticed them, they broke apart, much to her unvoiced disdain, and then Naruto said "Oh, sorry guys, but we just wanted to have a little private time, we both felt like it wouldn't be as special if it was in the streets with two anbu watching, you guys can understand right?" The two anbu eyed them for a moment before buying their lie before they relaxed a little. "Oh, and Yuugao-chan, I've been thinking that you might be ready to start the next stage of training. You think you're up for it?"

"Yes!" Yuugao shouted excitedly, but then realized that she had sounded like a fangirl and cleared her throat and said "Um, yes I would." Naruto nodded his head and said "Now, there's only one way to tell if you're ready to start it, and that is by judging your reflexes, I know it doesn't make much sense, but trust me. Now, how about we get a spar together eh?"

"But we already spar with you all the time, can't we change it up a little bit?" Tora asked.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll go gather the others and we can meet up at the usual training grounds you guys use." Yugito said excitedly since she had never faced the two Anbu before and she had always been addicted to the adrenaline rush she got from a battle.

"Wait, you, Naruto, Temari versus us two? That's way too unfair." Yuugao said with a worried expression in her voice, she imagined The three of them standing over a bloodied battlefield that would make anyone looking at it wonder how two human bodies could produce so much blood.

"No, of course not, you guys saw me and Kuro-chan yesterday, she can be teamed up with me, while Kuro-chan can team up with you guys, how does that sound?" Yuugao pulled Tora to the side and the two of them discussed in hush whispers and murmurs while Naruto and Yugito were looking at the baby in their arms who had awoken when Yuugao had shouted. Yugito didn't care much about who would be facing the two anbu before them, all she cared about when it came to sparring was that she was included somewhere on either side.

Yuugao and Tora turned back around and said "That sounds like agreeable terms, but remember Hokage-sama's restrictions, no Kyuubi-"

"Kurama"

"Fine, none of Kurama's chakra and no jutsu above B-rank."

"Deal lets do this."

After they rounded up all the other girls, who quickly accepted their invitation, they all met up at Yuugao's training ground after they had readied their gear for the big fight that was about to begin. Naruto had even gone so far as to invite Yugito's team to watch their fight and act as the "judges" for the fight, or that was what Naruto told them so the two out of the three could feel like they were apart of something. The third one was smarter than that however, and knew what Naruto was saying, but didn't tell his teammates so they could maintain the illusion they were under. (AN: I am not going to reveal anything about the team until the tournament. So hang tight.)

Naruto had his two swords on his back, and was wearing his normal gear, but what was different were the two scrolls he had strapped to his belt. Something that Yuugao and Tora immediately noticed. They could feel trouble was coming their way, and knew that if they asked, most likely Naruto would give them some vague answer that would be like asking Kakashi what his likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future were.

Yugito had her anbu armor on, as well as her sword that was strapped to her side by her sash that she used to wear around her waist. Temari had on her usual purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under her grey top, ad a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle. She had her fan strapped on her back, ready for battle or for when she needed to beat Naruto, whichever came first.

Kurotsuchi had on her usual Iwa jonin uniform, but now had two wakizashi blades strapped to her legs for easy access, as well as carrying multiple scrolls across her waist like a belt. Yuugao felt a little uneasy fighting with an Iwa ninja, but found that maybe this was the first step of many to a new path of peace between the rock and the leaf.

Tora, Yuugao, and Kurotsuchi lined up before the other group before them who were lined up just like they were. Yugito's team saw this as an opportunity to walk up to them and explain the rules as well as start the match.

One stood in the middle of them and said "Okay, rule #1: no killing, rule #2: Naruto-sama and Yugito-sama are restricted from using any bijuu chakra as well as B-rank jutsu for Naruto only. That is all, the match will start in 3...2...1... HAJIME!"

With a quick burst of speed, the gennin ran to the sidelines to rejoin his team. Unfortunately, this cost Team 2 (Tora, Yuugao, and Kurotsuchi) because Tora and Yuugao had never seen a gennin move so fast before and were too busy being caught up in his speed, that they missed the wind jutsu that Temari had sent their way as soon as they match started. Luckily, a boulder moved up in front of them to save them last minute, standing on top they could see was Kurotsuchi, but before they could express their thanks, Kurotsuchi turned and said "Get your heads out of your asses now! I'm sure as hell not fighting all three of them at once."

Tora and Yuugao both nodded their heads and together they jumped over the boulder in front of them and the three of them charged headlong into the other three ninja's. Team 1 saw them jump and Naruto knew that he would not be able to attack them with any of the jutsu that would matter in this situation. Most of the jutsu's that he knew that would be effective in this situation were A-rank or above. Naruto opted to go for taijutsu and he noticed that Yuugao was opting for the same thing. To Naruto, it seemed that Team 2 knew that he was the odd man out so they needed to take him out as soon as possible, not that this surprised Naruto since he had faced each and every person that was on this field and had beaten every single one of them in one time or other. He began to engage Yuugao in taijutsu, while Yugito and Temari were too busy facing against Tora and Kurotsuchi, with Temari having a jutsu battle with Tora and Yugito facing Kurotsuchi, this was bad news considering that Tora's main elements were earth and water, both being able to cancel out Temari's wind and fire jutsu's, while Kurotsuchi had Earth, Water, and Fire to use as she saw fit, which didn't help Yugito since she had fire and lightning. ' _Oh well, it could be worse, she could have Naru-koi's elements.'_ Yugito thought as she and Kurotsuchi began to battle each other as well.

Naruto could not help but feel prideful for Yuugao, the progress that she had made was quite incredible. And in such a short amount of time as well. Everything about her was faster, her reflexes, overall speed, as well as her strikes. He could also tell that she was having an easier time knowing where he was going to attack, and Naruto knew that she was subconsciously sensing him and acting accordingly. Yuugao herself noticed this and couldn't help but be impressed and could now understand how Naruto was able to beat her so easily every time they sparred, but she also could not help but wonder what style Naruto was using, she herself used her own signature style that she and Hayate had developed and called it the Okami (Wolf) style, she believed that the first strike should be the last, striking with as much force and as swiftly as she could to make sure she finished the fight before her enemy had a chance to recover. Naruto's fighting style was different, as she noticed before, there were no holes in his style, while the hole for her style was if she got into a long and drawn out battle, she would eventually tire and be overwhelmed, while for Naruto, the only word she could use to describe his style was perfect.

She could feel that Naruto was leading her into his own strategy, almost like she was playing a game of shogi with him, but she knew what he was doing, but she didn't know how he was going to do it, or what exactly he was doing, but she couldn't help but fall into his trap. She felt like with every move she made she was ending up in a fork, a position where Naruto could take two pieces and it was her turn, she could move one piece or the other, but she couldn't save both of them, leaving one of them doomed to die. In this case, the pieces that were being taken were instead small hits that Naruto was able to make, but as every shinobi knows, with every strike your enemy lands on you, it is only to prepare you for what is to come. It seemed like his style was the exact opposite of hers, she would put all her energy into her strikes, Naruto would put such minimal amounts that it would be enough to prepare her for the final blow.

While this was happening, Temari found herself getting more and more frustrated with Tora blocking all of her wind and fire jutsus. It seemed like Tora had learned from his first spar with Naruto and found that branching out from his Mokuton was helpful in more ways than one. Every attack that she had thrown at him, he had been able to cancel out with a water or earth jutsu, making her anger grow and grow by the minute.

However, since this situation wasn't anything new to Temari, her first introduction coming from her match in the Chunnin Exams with her long time ex Shikamaru, she began to pull out her ace in the hole for this situation. This had been her growing interest ever since she and Naruto had faced off against Sasori, and had also been the first time she tested this technique out. She blasted one more wind jutsu at Tora and as he dodged it, she put her fan back onto her back and pulled out a small orb from her pouch and threw it on the ground. Now this was the real thing since she didn't want to kill Tora, this would still paralyze him for long enough for her to get the job done, unlike the poison that Naruto had used on Kankuro that paralyzed him for 24 hours straight with no chakra.

The orb exploded in a purple gas, causing Tora to cancel the jutsu he was about to use and jump away from the smoke cloud, which was exactly what Temari loved to see when she did this. She thrust her palm out and a large gust of wind blasted out of her palm and caused the poison cloud to chase after Tora, who upon seeing this, started jumping up all around trying to avoid the gas, while also avoiding any wind jutsus that Temari would send his way. Feeling like a mouse being targeted by a hawk, he immediately started looking for anything that could help him, but he could only do so much. He simply couldn't dodge and jump and look around all at the same time, he would need another pair of eyes for that, especially since he couldn't see the wind blasts that Temari would send to him, he could only see where her hands were directing it. Trying to buy himself some time, he reached into his pouch and threw a similar orb on the ground and saw the smoke rise from the orb, and used the little time that he had to bury himself underground using **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mole Jutsu)** and tried to come up with anything that could give him any sort of advantage.

He thought back to when they broke up to fight the individual team members and knew that Naruto was facing Yuugao and Kurotsuchi was facing Yugito. This confirmed to Tora that he would be receiving no help from his team until their opponent was either dead or unconscious. Before he could think any further, he saw a familiar purple gas, now mixed with his gray smoke, travel into his hole and Tora began trying to dig his way out faster than the gas could reach him. He dug and dug, grabbing two fistfuls of dirt with every stroke of his hands and looked below him and saw the gas right behind him and right as he reached the surface, he inhaled a whiff of it before jumping out and quickly using an earth jutsu to cover up both holes and face Temari, who no longer had her gas to help her. Temari looked at him and he noticed that she had not expected him to cut her off from her gas like that. Knowing that he now had the advantage, he sprang back into action and began facing Temari in taijutsu, hoping to overpower her.

But it was too late. He only inhaled a small amount, but it was enough to do the trick it seemed, as he started feeling very slow, like every movement took twice as much energy as before, thus making it all the more harder for him to attack in time. Time that Temari did not give him the luxury of as she proceeded to hit him with her fan every time she noticed him stiff up before every attack as he felt the affects of the poison.

It wasn't before long that Tora had bruises all over his body and was beginning to tilt to one side as he grew exhausted from trying to attack or just move in general, as well as the hits that Temari had landed on him. He made for one more punch towards her, but Temari saw that he had had enough and she hit him on the head, causing his vision to go from blurry to black, and caught his body upright with her fan, much like she had done to Tenten in the Preliminary Match.

Yugito herself was having a great time with her battle. It seemed that Kurotsuchi didn't want to pull her punches today, and Yugito didn't want it any other way. The two were constantly switching from a ninjutsu battle to taijutsu at the drop of a hat. For Yugito, she felt like all the weight and worry that had been following her like a cloud at all times, was being released from her in the form of fighting. All her pent up frustrations that she had been having ever since arriving at the village were washed away as she launched another lightning jutsu. All the stress come out of her shoulders as she threw a taijutsu combination. The feeling simply left her feeling all the love that she had in her heart for all of her friends, family, and any other precious people in her life. Leaving Yugito to wonder that if fighting Kurotsuchi felt this good, what would it feel like when she finally battled the Hyuuga?

Yugito was knocked out of her train of thought when she felt a new chakra signature approaching the field, standing right next to her gennin team, who were showing every sign that they could show that meant that they were thoroughly enjoying the fight. She recognized it as Jiraiya's and she could only wonder as to why he was here at the moment or how he knew about this since they hadn't told anybody other than those present.

This pause caused her to receive a nasty blow to the face, as well as another to the stomach and her chin as Kurotsuchi threw her last combination as an uppercut to her face. She turned her attention back to Kurotsuchi, who was giving her a rather happy look on her face that meant that she was happy that the training she did while Naruto was away wasn't for nothing.

Getting up off the ground, Yugito dusted off her clothes and returned to her pose while saying "That was a good warm-up, don't you think so?" Before Kurotsuchi could reply, she was bombarded with numerous punches and kicks that she was able to dodge and block, but she knew that if she didn't get out of this situation than she would be screwed. However, she knew that the only way out of this one wouldn't be a pretty one, but knew that it was the only thing that would work that Yugito wasn't expecting. So while dodging or blocking all of her punches and kicks, she looked at her style, searching for the one attack that would give enough force to knock Kurotsuchi back. As she found it, she purposely placed herself in front of it, with her headband right in front of the coming fist and felt it connect. As she flew back a little, she placed a hand on the ground and righted herself back up and shook her head a couple times to knock out the dizziness she felt from the punch. Yugito however, was clenching her fist since she had just punched metal as hard as she could, and while it wasn't broken, she knew that the pain would definitely come back to haunt her eventually.

' _That was a pretty smart move to make, she knew that she was pinned down, so rather than waste her own energy trying to stay on the defense, she took the blow that Yugito had expected her to dodge. Very clever.'_ Jiraiya thought as he looked at the fight between the two. Overall he could say that he was very impressed with their power, their taijutsu easily rivaling his own. Heck, they could probably give Gai a run for his money.

"I think it's time that we got serious." Yugito said as she held out her and and before Jiraiyas eyes, the Rasengan appeared in her hand. "Yes, I think that would be best." Kurotsuchi said as she held out her own hand the Rasengan appeared in her own hand as well. Causing Jiraiya to nearly have a heart attack knowing that they have possession of one of the most powerful A-rank jutsus of all time.

The two ran at each other and thrust the rasengan at each other. The two spheres clashed and began to spin faster and faster due to the opposite sphere spinning in the opposite direction of the other. They began to spin dangerously fast, and Yugito saw that if the speed was increasing, then the control and power would need to as well. But try as they may, they both knew of only one person that could control the Rasengan at this speed and sadly, that person could not help them in this situation. Power however, was being added as the two began to speed faster and faster, making it ore and more powerful and dangerous. They tried to pull away from each other, but knew that the sudden slow down for the rasengan would cause it to explode in their faces. The two rasengans began to wiggle around their hand, giving sign at the level of stability, or lack their of.

Suddenly, Naruto hirashinned right next to them and placed his hand around the two spheres and closed his eyes. After a moment, he said "Pull your hands away." And as both of them did as he said, both saw that the two blue spinning balls of dangerously unstable chakra didn't follow their hands. Instead, the two merged together to create a larger rasengan, all the while spinning just as fast, but now stayed in Naruto's hand, who was now focusing on slowing it down, and after he got it down to a slow enough speed, let go altogether. Letting the chakra disperse into the air.

Both Kunoichi were very glad that the situation had been defused and nothing bad had happened unlike last time when Yugito faced Temari. They looked over and saw Yuugao, bleeding and bruised, but still standing, staring at what she had just seen with wide eyes as if she had just seen a miracle happen before her very eyes. Before either could thank Naruto for what he had done, they saw Jiraiya launch himself over towards Naruto, with a none too happy look on his face while screaming

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

* * *

 **Chapter 13 is done! Made this one extra long to accommodate for the wait. But, I really wanted to post this one today, because guess what? This is Naruto's Breakthrough)'s 1st birthday, yup, as of right now, it is one year old. I would like to thank all of you who have helped me this far and I hope you guys will continue to help me with my work. Next chapter I hope won't take as long to write. See you guys next time.**

 **-TheDamocles**


	14. Ch 14 Dealing with Pain

Ch. 14 Dealing with Pain

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Jiraiya said as he launched himself towards his blonde godson. Naruto, who had been having too much fun to notice the Sage, did not expect the attack and so was caught by surprise when Jiraiya threw a punch towards his face. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE TA-." Jiraiya shouted at him, but was interrupted when he remembered that he wasn't alone, he was going to say that he was insane for teaching Yugito and Kurotsuchi the rasengan, especially at the Iwa jonin since he did not nearly know the girl well enough to place her out of the group he had judged her to be in.

He flew backwards for a while before finally crash landing onto the ground. He rubbed his jaw for a bit before getting up and looking at his godfather with a look that suggested that he was none too pleased at the situation. He stared at Jiraiya for a second before finally looking away and instead staring at Yuugao, who backed away a little bit when she saw Naruto's gaze shift. "Yuugao-chan, I don't think you'll need to follow me this time around, I'll be having Ero-sannin look after me for a bit, so don't worry, he's a big boy, he makes his own decisions." Before Yuugao could say anything, she saw Naruto charge back after Jiraiya with the same speed that he had shown when escaping the Anbu earlier that day. Jiraiya braced himself, but upon Naruto tackling him, he felt a sudden wave of vertigo and as soon as Naruto let go of him, he got up from the ground and started holding his stomach in case his lunch came back up to greet him.

Yugito, upon seeing Naruto disappear in his black flash, was sensing where Naruto was throughout the village and could not feel his signature anywhere. She looked back up at Kurotsuchi, who was waiting for her to tell her where as well. "He doesn't seem to be in the village anymore, and I don't think he would teleport Jiraiya to any other countries since it's no secret that Jiraiya isn't well liked in any village due to him sneaking into every one of them."

Kurotsuchi thought over the information and couldn't help to agree with the kunoichi since she had seen her grandfather once go into an absolutely furious episode when he had found out that Jiraiya had not only entered the village, but he had stayed there for over a week and no one had noticed. "Then there's only one other place that he could have gone to." Kurotsuchi said, she had never been there herself, since from the way Naruto talked about it to her, it just seemed like the kind of place that he would go to to be alone. Which she could respect, since she had many spots in Iwa that she would go to so that she would not be bothered by anyone.

Yugito nodded at her, who came to the same conclusion that she had, and walked over to her gennin team and almost laughed when she saw the look they had on their faces. Whenever they saw Naruto fight, they always ended up with faces like this since to them, since Naruto would always show them something they had never seen they saw her coming, they all straightened themselves up and Yugito said "What are you guys waiting around for? We have training to do." All three gennin gulped a little when she said that.

Kurotsuchi looked on the seen with a small smile on her face since she loved the look of fear that crossed the Gennins eyes and began to walk back to the village. She was followed by Yuugao who had heard their brief conversation and couldn't help but ask "Where did Naruto teleport Jiraiya-sama to exactly? You guys said that you know."

Kurotsuchi said "Well, I'll say this, it's not exactly a place that everyone can go to." Yuugao thought over her answer and couldn't come up with anything. Yet she followed the Iwa ninja, though not fully trusting her yet herself, she could partially vouch for her since she did save them at the beginning of the spar. "So, answer me this, I hear you've been following my husband for a couple of days now right?"

Yuugao nodded her head, "Then has anything interesting happened to him since he's returned?"

Yuugao nodded her head once more, and then said "It's Naruto, what did you expect? nothing is ever calm and quiet when he's in town. Hell, as soon as he walked into Tsunade-sama's office-" Yuugao then began filling Kurotsuchi in on the events that happened as soon as Naruto showed up again.

* * *

After a while of waiting, Jiraiya got his bearings and looked around and saw that the area around him seemed to be a giant swamp. Trees spouted out from the mud under them, covering the sky with their branches. When he looked up, he saw that the sky above him was being covered by a curtain of clouds that was thick enough to drop down to the ground with them, creating a thin blanket of fog for them to barely see through. The mud beneath them seemed solid enough, not enough water to cause them to sink into the ground, but enough for them to make a splash when they walked. There were thick and fast rivers that flowed every which way around and by the look, were just barely being guided by the river bed since the water around them caused it to stray of course on some occasions. He couldn't see anything in sight, and knew that he wasn't anywhere near where he was seconds ago. He then felt the earth beneath him shake a little, making Jiraiya wonder if the land they were under was even stable.

He stared at Naruto, who was still staring at him intently, just waiting for him to speak. "Where are we Naruto?" He finally asked. Naruto said nothing, instead opting to stare at seemingly nothing for a few moments, almost as if he were in a trance. He stood like this for a few seconds before saying "That's not your concern right now is it? Now, I brought us here because you clearly have some objections to my actions and I thought it would be best that you vent them out right here. If it leads to us fighting then no one will see it. So go ahead." Naruto invited in a very formal manner that caused Jiraiya to shiver since Naruto had never been so formal for as long as he had known him.

Gaining his nerve back, he remembered why he was so angry to begin with. "Okay, you want to talk about that? Why don't we discuss the fact that you taught the Rasengan to two kunoichi WHO AREN'T NATIVE TO OUR VILLAGE!" He shouted, and saw that Naruto had not even flinched at his outburst and instead, opted to take three deep breaths, during that time, Jiraiya thought over who the man before him really was since the Naruto he knew would have just started shouting at him about how wrong he was. After he was done, Naruto said "Why shouldn't I have taught them the Rasengan? They are my wives and if I know of a jutsu that can help them better protect themselves, then why shouldn't I teach it to them?" He said calmly, that gave Jiraiya the impression that he was talking to a Root operative by the way he showed no emotions.

"Because you don't know if they have any ulterior motives. Look, I trust your judgement with Temari and Yugito , you and Yugito are Jinchuriki and Gaara is Temari's brother so you three understand each other better than most. But there comes a point that you need to realize that when you teach someone that isn't from our village an A-rank jutsu, some people will take advantage of that. I know you see the good in everyone, but you need to realize that people are capable of-"

"Oh I think that I know better than most what people are capable of Jiraiya, and if you mean to tell me that I'm too naive for my own good, then you clearly don't know me half as well as you think you do." Naruto interrupted with a cold glare being sent to Jiraiya, which caused the man to take a step back as he saw the oceanic blues of Naruto's eyes turn dark blue, like the waves of the ocean during a horrible storm, which made Jiraiya very careful when thinking of what he was going to say next.

"Okay, then you aren't the same person that I used to know, than you should know that if you put too much trust into a stranger it makes it that much easier for them to betray you if they wish." Jiraiya said, although his voice was shaky since he felt the ground shake once more. "Of course I realize that, but has it ever occurred to you that every person in other villages isn't out to get us?" Naruto said with the same monotone voice that Jiraiya would expect to hear from Gaara, not the most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja in the Hidden Leaf. "Yes, I agree with you there, but the leaders of the villages are what matter, and I know for a fact that the Tsuchikage has wanted to see his forces raze Konoha ever since he entered the position. You would be saying the same if you've seen the things I have seen."

"Oh don't play that game with me Jiraiya, because you are going to lose. I have seen everything you have seen and have never wanted to see. Riddle me this, Have you ever feared your birthday because you knew people were going to come after you? Have you ever feared that you might collapse of dehydration or malnutrition? That is, if the mobs didn't get you first." He waited for a second to see if Jiraiya could respond to anything he had just mentioned, when he heard no such reply he said "I thought not, so don't come to me saying you've had it worse because the truth of the matter is, you couldn't survive one day in my world."

"You may be right that I haven't had to experience what you've had as a Jinchuriki, but I have still faced my own hardships too Naruto. And it's those hardships that have forced my eyes to see the world for what it is. You're hardships have caused your eyes to see what you would like to see. And because of the insane amount of luck that you've had, you've performed miracles and have given people a reason to hope. But in doing so, you see everyone the same way. Blinding yourself from what people really are."

"And do have any idea why I do that? Have you any fucking idea why? Because if I saw the world as you say it is and the way I know it is, then I wouldn't trust anyone and would kill anyone that would come close to me, blinding yourself isn't a choice you make, it's a necessity to survive and remain sane. And even with my eyes blind, I still see better than you, and despite my best efforts, I have had the world reopen my eyes time and time again with all of my failures."

"So you do admit to seeing people in a false light, then admit that what I'm telling you is true."

"I would, but you're not willing to admit that what I've _shown_ you is true. People are capable of change Jiraiya, that is the goal that you're driving for isn't it? A world where everyone understands each other, how are they supposed to do that if they don't change."

"Yes, change is the answer, but some people are still stuck in their own ways, not willing to change, take yourself for example, no matter what has ever been told to you, you refuse to change."

"But what has happened to me has forced me to change. I have changed from the person that you knew into the one I am now because of the events that have happened to me. You on the other hand, refuse to change when faced with either."

"I concede to you on that one, but that is only because I know every person that I have ever fought against has only ever wanted either control, power, or riches. So I've never had to change because the lessons I learned from those opponents were not ever worth their weight in the price I paid for them."

"Regardless of your own delusions-"

"Delusions! Naruto, these are not delusions. I know that by saying that every person I fought, and do you know what, that includes Hanzo, a man who I know was close to you, but nevertheless wanted complete control and power to-"

Naruto held up a hand to stop Jiraiya from talking. And Jiraiya could see that Naruto was right at his wits end with Jiraiya and he was one more remark away from a fight. In Jiraiya's eyes however, this was the point where Naruto was facing denial and the only way he could stop the truth from reaching him was through his fists. But he couldn't be more wrong.

"That was the type of person that he was Naruto! Face the facts! Hanzo was-"

Jiraiya was once more interrupted by Naruto jumping straight up in the air. Jiraiya instantly got into his stance to face the attack from the air, but was surprised when he saw Naruto had just jumped straight up. He was even more surprised when he heard a very loud snap come from Naruto's fingers and felt the ground shake as from below him, a giant scaled creature erupted from the ground and positioned itself in front of the Sannin, ready to fight the sage with Naruto on his head.

Seeing Naruto in that position instantly brought Jiraiya back to the fight between Hanzo and his teammates, since the blonde was positioning himself just like Hanzo had when he faced him all those years ago. "Jiraiya." Naruto said softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"How would you feel if someone disrespected someone you once loved, and more, told lies about that person and claimed to know that person, when in reality they never even bothered to truly know them?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Jiraiya didn't answer the question, instead he was looking at the creature that Naruto was on top of and couldn't help but wonder where he had seen the creature before. Then it him him, the coloring, the scales, the pose.

This was Ibuse, Hanzo's familiar summoning.

After realizing this, he knew that he was treading very thin ice. So he looked up at Naruto and tried to talk some sense into him, since from his point of view Hanzo was another power-hungry dictator. And if Naruto was reacting this strongly about it, then he could end up being exactly as he was.

"Naruto, I know that you had a very close relationship to him, but Hanzo was the leader of Ame and instead of helping his people, he robbed them from everything they had and didn't lift a finger to help them when they needed it."

"And how do you know any of this? Did you ask him and he told you himself?" Naruto asked, his tone just bordering on shouting. "No, but my sou-"

"Then you have no idea if any of it is true or not. You're sources have been wrong before Jiraiya."

"Yes, I know that, but when an entire country is in poverty and the leader is living like a king, than you need to agree with the facts that I'm right about this one."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM! I DID!" Naruto finally shouted as he and Ibuse started to charge Jiraiya. Jiraiya instantly knew that he would need some help so as he jumped away, he immediately bit his thumb and placed it on the ground. In a puff of smoke, Jiraiya saw that nothing had happened. He wondered why nothing had happened since he didn't feel Naruto place any seal on him, or anything else that could disrupt his chakra output. Then, Naruto and his summons appeared in front of him again and thus the chase continued. If Naruto was trying to kill him, Jiraiya knew that all he had to do was have the summons spit out that huge cloud of poison at him, the fact that he hadn't meant that despite his anger, Naruto still didn't want Jiraiya dead.

' _What is going on? I really need a mountain-sized toad right now. The only reason I can think of is... wait, we're not...are we?"_ Jiraiya looked towards one of the raging streams and ran over to them and jumped over while looking down and saw a multitude of large what looked to be eggs in the water and that was all he needed to confirm that he was in the Mount Myoboku for the Salamanders. ' _Shit!'_ He though ' _I'm outnumbered and overpowered with that salamander here. And I can't summon any help, this is just my luck.'_

Jiraiya kept running as fast as his feet would let him, barely managing to outrun the salamander that was right on his heels. He turned his back for a second and saw that Naruto was still standing on top of Ibuse, completely calm on the outside, but as he knew all too well, he was pissed the fuck off on the inside.

Jiraiya had absolutely no idea of how he could handle this situation, he knew that he couldn't try and turn around to blast a jutsu at it because as soon as he would turn around, he would immediately be smashed by the giant salamander that was on his tail. As he continued to run, he thought about how when this was all over, perhaps Naruto could listen to reason and perhaps they could find some common ground and their relationship could go back to the way it was before he left. Yet, even as he thought that, it seemed like wishful thinking since Naruto himself had just said that he had been through too much to go back to the happy go lucky ignorant kid that he used to be. Regardless of that, he still knew that Naruto knew that one thing that had remained from his old self was his ability to see the goodness of people, whether or not it was even there. And Jiraiya knew that if that was still there, then that proved everything that he had said to be correct

As Naruto saw Jiraiya running away from his summons, he kept hearing his words repeating themselves in his head again and again.

 _'Country... Poverty... Living like a king.'_

' _Wanted complete control'_

 _'Robbed them of everything they had... Didn't lift a finger.'_

As he heard these in his head, he kept having quick flashes of memories that was quite to the contrary of what Jiraiya was saying had happened, and what Naruto had seen happen.

Naruto remembered opening a safe that was in Hanzo's office, but upon cracking the lock, saw that nothing was inside. He saw Hanzo speaking to a large crowd and giving them a heavy decision that would affect everyone equally. And lastly, he saw a clone of Hanzo hurrying him as well as his family and anyone else out of the village.

As he remembered these, tears started appearing in his eyes and the urge to see Ibuse stomp Jiraiya into the mud grew and grew, as if water pushing against a dam that showed resolve, but yet was on the verge of showing cracks. The fact that he had already forgiven Jiraiya for what he had said when he had come back to the village. Ever since, Naruto had actually been afraid of talking to Jiraiya because he knew that a line would be crossed for either person, either way he looked at it, both would end up in a fight that Naruto would rather not involve himself in because he felt nothing would be solved once they started fighting. He knew that if any of his wives were with him, they would have been able to calm him down. Even now, he knew that fighting Jiraiya would solve nothing and actually make Tsunade and Jiraiya more wary of Naruto in the future.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ibuse stop, he looked back down and saw that Jiraiya seemed to have slipped on something, resulting in Ibuse finally catching him. He stared at Jiraiya for a moment as the sannin had his head in the mud, as if he didn't want to see what would happen to him.

* * *

"THAT BITCH DID WHAT!" Kurotuschi shouted, causing all heads in the bar that she and Yuugao were in to turn towards them in confusion and sudden interest. Yuugao had just gotten to the part of her story where Hinata had almost killed Rei with a kunai. As soon as Kurotsuchi heard it, she immediately erased all names she had on her mental hit list and had written 'HYUUGA HINATA' on top of the list. She then got up and started running out the door. Yuugao quickly paid and ran back out to hunt for Kurotsuchi, hoping the girl didn't start a war by killing the Hyuuga Heiress.

When she appeared outside of the bar, she didn't see Kurotsuchi anywhere in sight. She focused a bit on her sensing ability, but did not sense her anywhere close to her, but she did feel a small and faint trail that she could guess was Kurotsuchi's trail since the chakra felt slightly familiar. She started running down the road, but soon felt the trail she felt ending which made Yuugao curse at her sensing ability for being so weak.

She heard struggling down the road and figured that was her best bet at finding her. As she turned a corner, she saw Temari trying to push the girl back, but was proving unsuccessful. Yuugao joined in, which Temari gave her a nod of thanks for, but caused Kurotsuchi to yell "Let go of me! I'm gonna murder that bitch!"

"I know what you're feeling right now! We're all feeling it, but we have a plan for how we're going to deal with this. With no political drawbacks, nothing but sweet revenge. Interested?" Temari said, which did work as Kurotsuchi suddenly stopped, causing Temari and Yuugao to fall back a little bit to regain their footing. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is we have to wait for the tournament and Naruto has to be the last one to face her." Temari replied. Kurotsuchi looked over to Yuugao "You're in on this too?" to which the Anbu commander shook her head no and said "I have no idea what you guys are talking about. In fact, I'm sure you guys know of plausible deniability right?"

Both Kurotsuchi and Temari nodded, which caused the Anbu to smile a little as she said "Well then, continue your little chat, I meanwhile have been icing my wounds from my spar with Naruto since I left the bar after I gave up on finding you. Goodbye." And with that, she shunshinned away from the two, causing the two girls to smile as they realized that she basically gave them permission to go ahead with whatever they had in store.

Kurotsuchi then turned back to Temari and asked "So, shall we talk about killing her at the hotel?" And both women began walking to the hotel they were staying at for the time being. Both imagining in their heads how good it will feel when they saw Naruto's blade slide across the Hyuugas neck.


	15. Ch 15 Setting the Stage

**Just a quick message to any who it may concern, if you haven't figured out by now, I will not be doing flashback after flashback detailing Naruto's trip. There will still be flashbacks here and there when it's important, but instead, I plan to start a whole new story detailing what happened to him towards the end of this one, this way the flashbacks don't bog down the story and we can focus on what's going on present day. I know that this may take some time, but I a promise you guys that I hope to have this story done by the end of the year. Also, I will be introducing an OC Character in this story. That's all enjoy the chapter.**

 **-TheDamocles**

* * *

Ch. 15 Setting the Stage

Naruto stared down at the fallen, but still breathing, form of of his former sensei with a puzzled expression. Naruto was still mad at the man for all he said about his father, none of which Jiraiya had attempted to take back, even now as his beaten form clung to the mud like a fly caught in a spider web. The man had made no attempt to rise from the mud that his face was hugging, not that he could have risen given that he had the giant salamander that Naruto was currently riding atop of, smashing his face down into the mud with it's enormous hand. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have thought that the older ninja had died as he lay motionless in the mud.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Ibuse begin to speak to him. Though, unlike the toads or other summons, Salamanders had their own form of communication with their summoners, because as soon as a Salamander opened its mouth, poisonous gases would be emitted from the part of their bodies that held their main poison, which both were deadly to humans. Because of this, they communicated with a mental link, similar to how the bijuu would communicate to their jinchuriki host, the only difference being that the Salamanders had to be touching their summoners in some way. **"What do you think we should do Naruto?"** The Salamander thought through a rough sounding voice that echoed within Naruto's head as he heard it. '... _'_ Naruto had no reply. All he knew at the moment was the man who had the gall to insult his father was at his mercy at the moment. " **Well h-"** Ibuse was interrupted by Jiraiya as he had finally decided to try and pick himself up from the mud and began shouting at Naruto.

"Naruto! I know you can hear me! If you're going to kill me now, then do it already! I'm tired of all this fucking waiting!"The sannin shouted out, hoping that this would deter the young blonde from ending his life. Naruto began walking down and as he reached the edge of Ibuse's shoulder, the salamander extended its arm at an angle that Naruto could safely walk down. After descending, Naruto took some time to properly thank the summons for his kindness before walking towards the other hand towards.

he knelt down at the form of Jiraiya and even wiped some mud and hair away from the sannins face so he could see him better. Once his face was revealed, Jiraiya was quick to give him the dirtiest glare that he could give someone. A look which quickly turned back to anger Naruto reached for his sword, he began to take it out of his sheath once he got a good hold onto the handle. Once the sword was out, Jiraiya closed his eyes and waited for his death to come. He heard Naruto's hand swing down towards him. But he felt no pain, not even for a second, he didn't even feel the blade touch his skin at all.

He opened his eyes and saw Naruto's sword not even a centimeter away from his face. He looked back up towards Naruto and saw that his eyes showed as much anger as he could at the sannin. Before he could say anything towards his old apprentice, Naruto spoke first. "I want to kill you right now. Right now, every fiber of my being is telling me to bring this blade through your neck. The only reason why I won't is because there is an attack coming, and as much as I hate you right now, I can't deny that you are powerful ninja in your own right. You will be needed for this attack, but you will have to forgive me if I don't grieve at your death should you fall."

With those words being all he had to say, Naruto reached forward with his free hand and touched the sannins forehead and the two disappeared in another flash back to where they had been before their little conflict.

* * *

Front Gate

Izumo and Gotetsu wondered for about the millionth time that day what on earth they had done to deserve gate duty. They would much rather do literally _anything_ else than this. That was why they took any other mission they could get their hands on and volunteered for anything, like when they were the watchers for the first part of the Chunnin Exams.

They were currently sitting across from each other in their station. There sat a table in between them, on top of the table sat a shogi board. Normally, with all the free time in the world, there was quite a variety of things that they could have done to keep themselves occupied. But, because they had gate duty, they were subject to all the regulations, basically restricting anything that normal people would call fun. But, Izumo and Gotetsu had found some ways to make it more exciting, that being gambling.

They would choose an activity of the day, make sure it was alright for them, then they would place bets with other ninja who had guard duty along the wall, because they were just as bored as they were, but they had no way of entertaining themselves. After one of them would win, they would send a shadow clone over to the guards and give tell them the winner. They would naturally distribute the cash and then place bets on who would win next.

However, just as Gotetsu was about to make the winning move, they saw a shadow stop by their booth. They looked towards it and were immediately in awe at who stood before them. Gotetsu was the first to react, standing up and straightening himself out before walking towards her. Using this chance, Izumo quickly moved some pieces on the board to give himself the advantage, then got up and followed his partner. As he got a closer look at her, he knew that he and his partner were thinking the same thing. The one thing all men think when they see someone with the features that this person had.

 _'Dibs'_

The women before them was absolutely stunning in their eyes. She was tall, maybe a head or half a head taller than the two of them. She had green eyes, and auburn hair that went down to her waist and was styled into a top-knot and four bangs. Two of her bangs were short, one covering her right eye and the other two longer that formed an 'x' shape just below her chin. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell short just below her knees, with a skirt of the same color and mesh armor underneath it all. Show wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back of it around her waist. She had shin-guards that went up to her knees and high-heeled sandals. She was wearing fuchsia colored lipstick as well as dark blue nail-polish.

Though Izumo and Gotetsu only noticed her nail-polish due to her snapping her fingers on her right hand in front of their faces. After they shook themselves a little to regain their train of thought as well as put their tongues back in their mouths, Gotetsu asked "Can I get a name miss?" In a very polite manner.

"Mei, my name is Mei." She replied in a sensual tone that both Gotetsu and Izumo liked. "Well, Mei _-chan_ , I'm going to need registration and reason for visiting." Izumo said, trying to sound smooth with his added suffix to her name.

"Of course." She replied with a small smile gracing her face. Then, behind her, two more figures began racing towards her. Izumo and Gotetsu began to worry that a mission had gone wrong or that this women was in some sort of trouble. The two men came to a stop just to the right of the women, both of them looked extremely exhausted

The first one was a man in his mid thirties or so. He had short blue hair and dark eyes that were surrounded by black-rimmed glasses that were connected to ear protectors. He had on a blue-pinstriped shirt and camouflage pants. On his back, was a large bundle that was wrapped in bandages, the only part that wasn't covered was the double hilt at the end. Indicating that it was a sword of some sort.

The second man was older than the first one, though not by much, he looked to be in his early forties, late thirties. He had black hair combed to the side with dark green eyes that showed nothing but focus on everything around him, but what was odd was that he had no visible pupils, giving his eyes a very opaque look to them. What was strangest about him however was what he was wearing. Normally, ninja would wear clothes that would last as well as be able to protect them without hindering their abilities. This man however, was wearing a very formal black suit with a black suit jacket over it, while wearing white gloves on his hands. There was no way of identifying if he was even a ninja or not, since he didn't have a headband or something similar on him.

"Mizukage-sama, I know you're excited but you need to be more careful. We almost lost you again back there." The first man said. His voice sounded somewhat nervous and held back, like he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Oh it's fine Chojuro-kun, and I did hold back for you guys. Just the fact that you guys were able to keep up is an example of that."

"Nevertheless Mizukage-sama, some people might have taken advantage of that. Also, like Chojuro-san said, there was a moment where we did actually lose you for some time. I agree with Chojuro, you shouldn't let your personal feelings influence you so much."

"Oh it's fine Ebisu, besides, we're days early from our schedule. Nobody would have even known where we were."

"We're only early because you ran out of the village the first chance you got Mizukage-sama."

"Oh shut up Chojuro-kun, sometimes I miss the old silent and stuttering you."

"Wait wait wait... Did you say _Mizukage?!"_ Gotetsu asked with a shocked expression on his face. "Yes I did Guard-san, you are seeing before your eyes the current Mizukage of Kirigakure Uzumaki Mei!" Chojuro announced with a semi smirk adorning his face since he knew the two men would be able to connect the clan name he had given. Mei held this smirk as well, this was always her favorite part in meeting new guys, build them up just a bit then let their hopes crash and burn as she told them she was taken. Just for good measure, she held up her left hand, showing both guards the ring and only piece of jewelry she had on either of her hands.

Gotetsu and Izumo began looking at each other, then back to Mei. Then back to each other, then back to Mei. Both were gobsmacked, they had no idea how to react to this situation. Their jaws were opening and closing, no sound escaping them. They found themselves incapable of doing anything except turning oxygen into carbon dioxide, and even then it was a very limited supply. They just couldn't believe it, the incredibly beautiful women standing before them wasn't only the leader of a ninja village, but she was _married._

Mei and Chojuro began to laugh a little as they saw their expressions. The man identified as Ebisu even showed a smirk at the two's antics. "Well, I've had a lot of fun with you two, but I would really love it if we could get on with this please?" Mei said snapping her fingers in front of their faces again. The two began to watch her ring move when she snapped, like they still couldn't believe it. Izumo snapped back first and pushed Gotetsu to snap out of it. Once they regained bodily control, they got their papers out and began the registration process.

Once they were finished, Mei and her company thanked them for their time before moving on, leaving the two back to their world of boredom. They both moved back to their game, but when Gotetsu looked at the board, he said with money signs in his eyes "Cheating is an automatic loss Izumo. I win!"

As the Mizukage and her bodyguards distanced themselves from the two eternal gate guards, Mei grew more and more excited at the prospect of seeing her beloved husband once again after so long. She had been so proud of him for being able to convince every shinobi nation to participate in their Tournament. She wasn't too worried since Naruto had connections to every village besides Iwa at the time. But, she also knew that even though Naruto had a close relationship to the Raikage through Killer Bee and Yugito, the Raikage was a man that relied more or less on his gut feeling rather than weighing down pros and cons, so if there was something that seemed suspicious, the Raikage would drop it very quickly. Mei couldn't fault the man since she more or less had the same mentality, most ninja did. In the ninja world, it didn't matter how many benefits there are to something, any con in the list would immediately be zeroed in on. Mei also knew that the Tsuchikage felt this way as well, but he would be more willing to go along with it up until they got their benefits, then he would drop it before things went south, which they almost always did; giving him the nickname of the fence-sitter, one side one moment then on the other side the next.

As Mei walked through the village, she smiled as everything that was being presented to her was exactly as Naruto described it to her, down to the very last brick on every building. Wanting to get a better view to test his merit further, Mei jumped up on top of the closest building to her and scanned more of the village. As she got lost in thought from staring at the view that was presented before her, she forgot that most if not all ninja used roof travel as a way to avoid the streets. Thus resulting in a collision of the Mizukage and a purple-haired anbu agent.

Both girls began picking themselves up, both groaning a little in pain as they did so. Chojuro and Ebisu ran towards Mei to help her up, and once she was up, Mei went to the Anbu and stuck out her hand to help the girl get up. "I'm sorry, I guess I got lost in the view." Mei apologized. Yuugao accepted the womans hand and began to pick herself up, but once her head stuck up to see who the woman in front of her was, she immediately fell back down from surprise. "Y-You-You're the Mizukage!" Yuugao said quickly as she bowed to the village leader. As she did so, she began wondering what the odds were that as she just left Temari and Kurotsuchi no less than ten seconds ago to talk about how they would enact their revenge, only to end up talking to yet another of Naruto's wives.

"Oh there's no need for any of those titles, I prefer Mei since _Mizukage-sama_ tends to get old pretty quick, but that doesn't stop either of you from calling me that." Mei said, directing the last part towards her bodyguards. Chojuro grew a small smirk as he said "Back in my day, we spoke to our superiors with nothing but respect _Mizukage-sama."_ Mei grew a melancholic smile as Chojuro finished, but then it disappeared as the Anbu in front of her spoke once again. "Would you like me to escort you to the Hokage's Office then Uzumaki-san?"

"Wait, how do you know that name? I only told you my first."

"My name is Uzuki Yuugao, I am your husbands temporary... well, I guess you could say shadow since all I've been assigned to do is follow him around. Anyway, he's told us about his wives and I've met all but you so far." Mei relaxed at this, seeing the kunoichi before her as an friend rather than potential foe.

"Ah, so you're _the_ Neko-chan that Naruto always talks about. I guess I didn't see it since you're not wearing your mask." Mei said while gesturing to Yuugao's belt which held the very mask she was talking about in place. "Normally I would be, but since I don't really have anything to do and Naruto already knows who I am, I just figured that I didn't need to wear it right now." Mei smiled at the woman, finding her very easy to converse with. "You said he talks about me? What does he say?" Yuugao asked. "Well, he's said a lot, and since I'm a bit pressed for time, I'll tell you about it as we're heading to the Hokage." Yuugao nodded and together they took off to Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto was currently heading up the stairs to go to Tsunade's Office to let her know that there was going to be a certain perverted sannin that would not be happy with Naruto at the moment. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn, but since the last time he saw Tsunade he had allegedly destroyed an entire training ground, felt that it would be best to explain _why_ there was going to be an angry perverted and muddy sannin coming to talk to her. Why not let someone know when a storms coming?

He turned the nob on the handle and pushed the door open, and immediately had to steady himself as he felt 140 pounds slam into him and begin giving him a very passionate kiss. Naruto was surprised at first, but as he opened his eyes and saw the trademark auburn hair of his second wife in front of him, he then returned the kiss and did so tenfold, making Mei moan as he did so.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Yuugao were staring at the two with a blush evident on their cheeks, while Chojuro and Ebisu shook their heads and released a sigh while thinking at the same time ' _typical.'_

Straightening herself out a bit, Tsunade cleared her throat and said "Can we continue what we were talking about Mizukage-dono?" Her question was met by silence as the women in question and Naruto continued their make-out session. Tsunade repeated the question once more, this time making her voice louder to make sure that Mei heard her. This time, she recieved a reply as she saw Mei shake her head 'no' as she continued exploring her husbands mouth with her tongue. "It's no use Hokage-sama. Whenever Mizukage-sama is like this, there's nothing that can stop her besides Nii-san, and he's just as bad as she is." Chojuro said to the Hokage, which made her slightly angry and said "Well how long are they going to be like this?!"

"Well, since Mizukage-sama hasn't seen Naruto-san for some time, I imagine that if Naruto doesn't do anything to stop it, they wouldn't stop until afternoon tomorrow." Ebisu answered. "It's not even twilight yet!" Tsunade shouted at them. She couldn't believe that these two would be in the same position for more than twelve hours. Luckily though, Naruto slowly began to break the kiss off as they saw that their kiss was slowly breaking away. As their lips parted, Mei gave Naruto one last peck while whispering something into his ear that made a blush appear on Naruto's face. "Sorry about that baa-chan, she's insatiable." Naruto said as he took a seat, Mei nodded her head slightly at that then began to sit on his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck. Tsunade had a tick on her head a little as she said "Fine! It doesn't matter anyways, now what are you doing here gaki?"

"Well, I came here to tell you that in a while, Jiraiya is going to be coming up here and he is _not_ going to be happy. Don't worry, I didn't do anything that he didn't start first and I personally did not harm him in any way. I have witnesses to prove it. Yuugao-chan saw it." Naruto answered while gesturing to Yuugao, who nodded a little since she remembered Jiraiya slamming himself into Naruto while calling him insane. "Well that would explain why Neko was here and not following you, you're not slacking off now are you Neko-chan?" Mei joked, Yuugao just turned to Tsunade who was giving her a questioning look, "I can assure you Hokage-sama that I have following your orders and the only reason I did not follow Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama was because Naruto took Jiraiya to an unknown destination."

"And besides, Jiraiya was with me the entire time, so as long as someone was watching me, no harm no foul yeah?" Naruto said, hoping to divert Tsunade's attention so that he wouldn't have to answer the question as to _where_ he had taken the Sannin. And as luck would have it, Tsunade bought it and said "Fine, anyway onto our previous topic, I believe we were discussing the living conditions here Mizukage-dono, am I correct?"

"Yes Hokage-dono." Mei replied

"Well, then we have booked you and your escorts stay at the Inzei hotel, I can assure you it is the finest we have to offer you. Although I must say that you are going to be staying in the same hotel as the Tsuchikage as well as the Raikage, I trust that this is okay with you? "

"Yes Hokage-sama, I am grateful for the hospitality, but I fear that this conversation has grown quite tiring. So if you would excuse me please." Mei said as she got up, with Naruto right behind her, and Mei then bowed to Tsunade, her bowed her head in agreement that they had nothing more to talk about and Tsunade was _sure_ the auburn beauty had much more exciting things that she would rather be doing.

"Thank you for your time Hokage-sama." The bodyguard known as Chojuo said as he and the one known as Ebisu left the office.

Naruto and Mei walked very close together as Naruto gave her a brief tour of the village. Chojuro and Ebisu thought it fitting to give them their free space and decided to go and see what else the village had to offer. Though she wished that she could force the situation to do what she wanted, she knew that she needed to tell Naruto of something very important that had happened to her on her way to the village.

"Naruto" She said softly, getting the blondes attention. "On my way to the village, I ran ahead of Chojuro-kun and Ebisu-kun and for a moment I lost track of them because of how fast I was going. And in that moment, I ran into someone who I know you remember."

This grabbed Naruto's attention as he stopped in the middle of the street and looked at her with nothing but his full and undivided attention. "Who did you meet?" Naruto asked her. Mei took a breath, she knew that there wasn't anything that she did wrong, just that this topic would be a somewhat sore one as to what happened.

"I met Sasuke." She said as she began her story.

* * *

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _"Mizukage-sama! Wait up! We can't see yo..." Was all Mei heard from Chojuro as she charged through the lush forest that surrounded her. She didn't care that she was speeding ahead of them, she couldn't wait to get to Konoha and spend some quality time with her husband. Step by step, leap by leap she charged ahead to the forest without a care in the world, with nothing on her mind ; instead she was running for the feeling she had in her heart at the thought of seeing those wonderful blue eyes, that gravity-defying blonde hair. All the qualities that she loved about her husband would make her heart ache at the thought of not being with him._

 _She charged so far ahead that she couldn't even hear their footsteps anymore or their distant shouting, not that she paid attention to them anyway. Then, something captured her attention, she began hearing footsteps again, but as she listened, she could hear that there were more than two sets of feet that were making those sounds, and they were next to her not behind her. She heard them getting closer and closer, like they were coming from a diagonal angle towards her._

 _Suspecting a surprise attack, Mei decided that she would wait and see who her attackers were, confident in her abilities as a Kage that she could defeat whoever they were. She saw a clearing not too far away and decided to wait there. Not before long, she saw four figures land right in front of her. Three of them looked to be the same age as Naruto, give or take a few years, while the last one, who was obviously the leader of the group, looked to be in his late forties or early fifties._

 _The first one she saw was a girl with crimson eyes and fair white skin and bright red hair that went down to a little bit beneath her shoulders. It also seemed to be messy on one side and straight on the other. Her hair made Mei wonder if she was at all related to the Uzumaki clan and or to Naruto. She had on brown narrow glasses while her outfit consisted of a lavender top that went down to her stomach and split to show some of her midriff and went down lower to her lower waist while being tied by using her ninja pouch as a sort of belt. She had on black shorts that stopped at her mid thigh as well as high black stockings with black sandals._

 _The other boy stood at relatively the same height. Though instead of having red hair, his was a very pale blueish color that was almost white. He had on a purple tank top with brown straps across his chest, which seemed to be the holsters for the giant cleaver sword on his back that Mei immediately recognized as the Kubikiriboho (Executioners Blade), the sword that Momochi Zabuza wielded before he was killed by Hatake Kakashi. He also had water bottles strapped around his waist, which gave Mei deja vu as she was sure she knew that meant something important. He had on grey pants and brown sandals as well, but what really stood out to Mei were his teeth. His teeth were carved into points, the calling card of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Seven ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). Though his face seemed vaguely familiar, she figured that this boy wanted to be part of the group of ninja and was not yet an official member._

 _The last two figures were the two that Mei already knew about. Orochimaru of the Sannin and Uchiha Sasuke. As she looked over the two, she saw that the only things that didn't fit the description that Naruto had given her were their clothes. Instead of the garbs that Naruto described, Orochimaru was wearing a usual jonin uniform with a dark purple flak jacket. Sasuke on the other hand was wearing a black high collared shirt with a flak jacket that was similar to those that are worn in Kumo, but this one being black instead of white, and grey shinobi pants with a sword strapped around his waist that his armor covered arm was resting against. One thing that Mei had to give her husband credit for was how he described their usual personalities, they were spot on perfect. She looked over at Orochimaru and got the feeling that he would like nothing more than to learn what made her body tick the way it did and how that could benefit him in some way or form. Sasuke on the other hand was giving her a look like he was so privileged that he felt that her being in his presence was an insult, thus resulting in a brooding mood._

 _"Well well well, if it isn't the last Uchiha and Orochimaru of the sannin, isn't it wonderful how fate brings people together?" Mei said with an eye smile similar to one that Kakashi would give all the while talking in a joyful tone like this was one big happy family reunion. Then she turned towards the red head and the bluenette, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you two before in a bingo book, what are your names if you please?" She asked the two , who just stared at her since this woman seemed far too happy for someone in her situation to be. The bluenette said nothing, but the red head seemed slightly mad or curious about something and made her voice heard by saying "How is it you know Sasuke-kun's name? I know for a fact that he hasn't been added into any Bingo Book or is even registered as a missing-nin." Hearing this made all the members of the Oto team look at her with the same curiosity, with Sasuke's only show being his eyes squinting slightly._

 _"On behalf of one man might I add. If it weren't for him, I imagine that Konoha would be making more of a fuss to take you down considering the charges that could be brought against you, isn't that right Sasuke-kun? By the way, how is your brother doing? Oh wait that's right, you haven't gotten around to that yet." She said joyously. Sasuke looked at her and merely said "How is it you know those names? How do you know about the dobe and Itachi?"_

 _"The dobe? I'm not sure to whom you're referring. You should learn to be more respectful to people." Mei said in a teacher like tone towards the end. "Yes, we've been working on that." Orochimaru said in a slightly irritated tone as he would often get frustrated when Sasuke would go a little too far when he wasn't 'doing enough to train him.'_

 _"You know who I'm talking about bitch, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi! Now how do you know them?!" Sasuke said, he didn't care really what their relationship was if they had one, but he wanted any information that he could get as to how far Naruto had come in terms of strength and whether or not he should be on the lookout when the Tournament came around, as well as any information that she had on Itachi that could give him the edge. "Oh so that's who you were talking about! You should have said sooner. Save us all some time here. And it's not very nice to call a woman a derogatory term. Very disrespectful. As for how I know him I can't really say, it's a secret." She said with a quieted tone while placing a finger to her lips and pulled a metaphorical zipper across her lips, emphasizing how big of a 'secret' it was. She could tell that Sasuke was already fed up with her and her antics, which took her by surprise at how easily it was to get this reaction out of him. Sure enough, she saw the sharingan appear in his eyes and diverted her gaze to Orochimaru, just to be sure he didn't pull any tricks._

 _"If you're not going to answer my questions, than I guess I'm going to have to beat them out of you." Sasuke said while drawing out his sword out of it's sheath. "Sasuke-kun, I don't think that's smar-"_

 _"Shut up Karin." Sasuke interrupted, he didn't want to hear anything she had to say._

 _"But Sasuke-kun-"_

 _"_ ** _Kirigakure no jutsu." (Hidden Mist Jutsu)_** _Mei interrupted her as she made her hand signs and mist began filling the air, blocking her from their sight. Though since she knew that Sasuke had his sharingan activated, decided to let him have this one jutsu as she spread it as far out as she could make it. She also didn't add any of her kekkei-genkai into the mist either, wanting to save the surprises for later._

 _And then, just to tease them, once she stopped her jutsu, she focused onto her chakra from the very edge of where the jutsu ended and used the Hirashin to disappear and make her escape._

* * *

Present time no jutsu

She met back up with Chojuro and Ebisu, who were far ahead of her trying to find where she went. She decided not to tell them of what had happened, since it really wasn't any of their concern. So traveling up ahead of them, she then purposely fell back to let them catch up and made it seem like nothing had happened.

As Naruto listened to this, he grew angrier at the thought of Sasuke trying to hurt someone he loved so dearly. It reminded him of what happened with Hinata and that in itself made his blood boil. He knew that Mei was able to tell that he was angry because the next thing he knew he felt her form pressed up against him while her head nestled itself into his neck. She said nothing since she knew nothing was needed to be said. He had told her about his favorite story and so she knew that with just one touch from her, he was instantly thinking back to when he was training with Hanzo and they were under the night sky that seemed almost holy to them.

She heard his breathing slow down gradually. "So if you saw him than he will most likely be here come nightfall. This isn't going to be easy is it?" Naruto asked her in a soft voice. "No, but it never has been for us has it? Besides, no one told us any of this was going to be easy." Mei replied in the same voice. "No one ever told us it was suppose to be this hard either." Naruto replied, making Mei chuckle slightly as they separated. "Well, you know what they say, no rest for the weary. Besides, you can't quit now, you made Ao a promise, a promise that I will make sure you keep no matter what it takes." Naruto nodded at that. He remembered full and well what he promised the older shinobi.

"Are you going to be able to keep your temper in check once Sasuke get's here?" Mei asked, not wanting Naruto to interact with the Uchiha in any way if that was the case.

"It doesn't matter, he'll come seeking me out sooner or later. He'll be curious since he knows we have a connection, even if he himself won't admit it, and will wonder what I've been up to all these years and will naturally want to see if I'm weaker than him or stronger. But to answer your question, yes I can. But I intend to do much more than keep my temper." Naruto said as he began thinking of ways on how to toy with the Uchiha.

* * *

Just as he had said, Sasuke and his squad entered the village by nightfall. The two guards were very reluctant to help them out with anything, and both parties knew that they wouldn't lift a finger to help them if it wasn't their job. After they filled out the proper paperwork and entered the village, Orochimaru summoned a snake and sent it to Tsunade to tell her they arrived. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone since he knew that they missed out on a fine specimen earlier by letting that women escape from their grasp. He mostly blamed Karin and her inability to sense her chakra since they were surrounded in it with the mist all around them, and Sasuke's sharingan had the same problem that when he activated it, all he saw was the chakra that was in the air all around him, effectively blinding them to whatever was around him. Orochimaru could tell that there was more than meets the eye when it came to her, the way she acted was like she had all the information that they could ever want and was just keeping it right outside of their grasp.

But Orochimaru was nothing but patient, he had time in spades so he could wait until the Tournament to figure out if she knew anything. If push came to shove then he would resort to more drastic matters if need be. Of course, that didn't just include her, that went for anyone that captured his interest and would make for a good test subject.

"Wow, this place seems ENORMOUS! Doesn't it Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked her teammate. "Hmm, It looks the same as it did when I left." He replied. "Woah Sasuke nice job there, that was 11 words that you just said there, that's like 11 times more than you normally say." Suigetsu said. "hmmm." Sasuke grunted in reply, obviously not liking Suigetsu's comment. "Aaaaand now we're back to square one." He said, wishing that he would do something other than grunt or broad for once in his life.

"Ku ku ku, here is where we will be staying at for the next month. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, four out of the five Kage will be staying here, so don't do anything that you would regret. I'm mainly talking to you of course Sasuke-kun. I would suggest using a henge, but I know that you wouldn't listen to me anyway." Orochimaru said in a serious tone that he would rarely use, but he knew that if his team acted up and disrespected the wrong person they could still be kicked out from the tournament and he couldn't take that chance. He then turned to his team and said, "I'm going to my room, do whatever you like as long as it falls under the rules I've explained to you all. No one is to go into my room no matter the circumstances. Do you understand?"

The three nodded and watched as Orochimaru left them. Karin turned to her teammates and asked "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling very hungry from doing nothing but traveling incognito for the past couple of days."

"For once I agree with you Karin, oi Sasuke! Where do we go to get something to eat around here. Some place that sells soup or something like that. I'm thirsty as hell right now." Suigetsu asked the lone Uchiha.

"Follow me." Sasuke said as he turned and directed them. He was taking them to a place that though he didn't want to go there, it was the best chance he had at finding Naruto to try and gauge what had happened to the blonde these past couple years. Though in the back of his mind, Sasuke doubted that Naruto had done anything except search every crevice and rock looking for him, wasting these 15 years.

15 years. 15 years he spent bleeding, sweating, breaking bones, doing whatever it took to get stronger so that when the time came, all of it would be worth it. Sure at times, he wanted to kill Orochimaru especially after 3 years when the man grew so weak that he could hardly stand. Sasuke was minutes away from sticking a chidori in his chest, but at the last second, Kabuto offered himself as a substitute and Orochimaru had taken him up on his offer. What surprised Sasuke was that Orochimaru hadn't needed to transplant a body since, though they knew now that they were running out of time and he would soon need to go through with the transfer.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't going to let Orochimaru take his body. No matter what happened, Sasuke was going to kill Itachi and restore his clan; he didn't care how he did it but he knew that he was going to do it somehow. But then thinking on it a little, Sasuke realized that he hadn't thought about the second part of his grand master plan all that much. Though he expected that after he killed Itachi that he could just find some random kunoichi who was good breeding material and then TA-DA mini Sasuke's would be running around the house.

As they rounded a corner, Sasuke saw the shop they were looking for and he had them follow him to the shop. Once he sat down at the booth, he saw the waitress turn her head with a smile that disappeared as soon as she recognized him. "Welcome to Ichiraku's... what do you want?" She said with a happy and cheerful tone at the beginning, which quickly turned negative once she saw him. "I'm here to eat. One miso ramen and whatever these guys are having." Sasuke said without a care as Karin and Suigetsu both ordered. Once they finished, Sasuke saw the waitress write on her pad and said "Fine. I'll be right back."

Then, out of nowhere, he heard the girl next to him say "Ayame-nee, if you want to make them wait, you could give Rei-chan here their ramen." From the back, they all heard "Great idea Yugito-nee, I'll get some more ramen for her straight away!" Suigetsu turned to the girl who just made him lose out on his meal and said "Oi! What was that about? I've never even met you before and I can already say you're a bitch, what did you do that for?" The blonde turned toward the group and the first thing they saw was the baby in her lap, smiling and giggling in joy as she brought another spoon filled with ramen to her mouth, then as their eyes moved up they saw that her mothers eyes had slits almost like Orochimaru's, but her eyes were a shade of yellow that made them quiver as they saw the hate in her eyes a thousand times clearer than they would if it were Orochimaru.

"Maybe because your teammate there is a complete and total asshole who only cares about himself." The mother said as she stared at the team. "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that! You have no idea who he is or what he's been through!" Karin shouted at the girl, only to receive a stronger glare from the blonde. "Oh I know enough about him. Known as second to last Uchiha, spared by his brother out of sheer pity for how weak he was. Renowned prodigy for his age, grew up with the entire village worshiping him. But yet with all of this, he threw it all away to train under a sannin and in doing so, almost killing someone very close to me." The entire group widened their eyes as they were surprised at how much the girl knew about Sasuke despite having never met him prior to today. "Do you know what I would have given to have had the support you had? I had nothing, no one, I had to start from square one to get to where I am so forgive me in advance if I hurt your feelings but you have it coming asshole if you think that you are better than anyone else in this village. Because I can guarantee that none of them have had the advantages that you had and what you foolishly gave up." She finished her little speech by reaching into her pocket and pulling out enough money to cover the bill as well as leave a nice tip for the waitress. She got up and grabbed her baby off of the chair, but as she walked past them, she felt the main topic of her lecture grab her arm and turn her towards him. "You bitch!" Sasuke said, nearly seething as he stared at the woman before him, "My brother took EVERYTHING from me! You say that you never had anyone or anything? Well I fucking did! And it was all taken so you have no idea what it's like to live a day in my shoes!"

As he finished his rant, Sasuke saw that none of his words had the same impact as hers did to him as she just stared at him with the same expression throughout the whole thing. This made Sasuke even more mad because the words that she had said to him had cut through him like a knife, all of his wounds were opened with every word that she said as she reminded him of key points in his life where he felt like he was making the best decisions he could make; and she was chastising him for the decisions he made! Then, he felt someone grab his shoulder, and as he turned around, he was met with startling blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

Sasuke stared at the figure, immediately knowing who he was, what he did not know, but what he was soon about to find out was why the blonde man was giving him one of the most intense glares that he had ever recieved in his entire life. This paled in comparison to what he felt the day that they met Zabuza or the time they met Orochimaru in the forest of death, both times Sasuke was on the verge of committing suicide just to get away from the two men. This time was no different. But living with two men who's specialty and hobby was scaring the fuck out of people, Sasuke had grown somewhat of an intolerance to it, which was the only thing that was keeping him from reaching for his sword right now.

Naruto had said nothing so far, just continued to stare at him with those giant blue eyes that looked like they had darkened several shades, making them look like a hurricane attacking the ocean on a day that no one survived. On the inside, Sasuke was beginning to worry, but on the outside he continued his usual expression that he didn't give a fuck about anything that ever happened to him. Sasuke then said "What do you want dobe?"

Naruto stared at him for several more seconds before responding. "What do I want? What I _want_ is for you to take you arm off of my wife, _if you please?"_ He said in a tone that made everyone recognize that his word was as close to law as it could be. Sasuke however, made no external expression that he was at all surprised at this revelation, and kept his hand where it was, and in fact tightened his grip on her which made Yugito begin to growl at him while Sasuke followed up by saying "And if I don't? What are you going to do about it dobe? You attack me, a foreign ninja and their will be severe consequences and they would probably cancel the tournament because of what you did."

Naruto's glare lessened, almost in realization about that fact that as of this moment, Sasuke was an Oto ninja and was therefore untouchable. But he regained his glare as he said "In normal circumstances you would be right."

Naruto then punched Sasuke as hard as he could right into the cheek of the Uchiha before he even had the chance to activate his Sharingan. Yugito stayed where she was as she felt Sasuke let go of her arm, though tried as he might it wasn't enough for him to hold on. Sasuke rolled out into the street for a couple of more feet before he finally stopped and picked himself up while rubbing his cheek while he thought ' _what the hell was that!'_

"But you see, I'm sure that after a talk the other Kages will understand why it is I had to kill the last Uchiha." Naruto finished as he stared down the Uchiha now standing in the street. Sasuke immediately began doing handsigns for the **Chidori** while Naruto created a clone and began making the **Rasengan** in his hand. But before Naruto could launch himself forward, Yugito pressed a hand against him and said "You're in enough trouble with the old hag to begin with, if you kill him she will make your life a living hell. Regardless of what the others say." Feeling the calming effect of her hand on his chest, Naruto's rasengan dissipated while he stared at Sasuke who saw his moment and went for it. He charged forward with reckless abandon as he pushed villagers out of the way, his sole focus being on Naruto. Naruto just stared at the man that was approaching him, with only his hand up to defend against the chidori approaching him. Sasuke was anticipating that Naruto would try what Itachi did all those years ago and grab his arm instead of his hand, so to prevent against that, Sasuke began a zigzag like motion to trip Naruto off.

He thought he had this in the bag as he knew his speed far exceeded what the normal person could perceive. What he was not expecting was Naruto to begin coating his hand in wind chakra and stopping his palm altogether. Naruto said nothing as he pushed the stunned Sasuke away from him and took the ramen bowl that Ayame had brought and began walking off with Yugito without a care in the world.

Sasuke and his team however, all seemed to be shocked out of their minds since none of them had ever seen Sasuke's chidori be blocked by such a simple move. Sasuke especially since he knew that he had improved his Chidori far beyond anything that Naruto saw in their final fight. He walked back to his team, now with an utterly pissed off look on his face as he looked at his team and said "We're leaving." And the team walked off without another word.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure had been watching from the rooftops. A clearly feminine looking figrue with long flowing dark blue hair and clear white eyes that had bulging veins, signifying that she was using the byakugan.

A figure who knew that if she played her cards right, this could finally be her chance to kill off that whore that was married to her one true love and that this could be a way for her to gain more allies before the tournament.

* * *

 **Finished with Ch. 15! I know this one took a long time. Again, I'm not going to make any excuses other than the fact that I have been busy as hell this past month with school, work, and family. But, now I'm on vacation so this is coming from Seattle Wa. my friends so I have finally had time to finish this chapter! Hope you guys like it, don't forget to Favorite and Review it.**

 **-TheDamocles**


End file.
